Guided by the Heart
by highcaliberrageous
Summary: (More Chris & Jill on chapt 10) 1st RE fic. Chris& Jill. a reflection on when they first met, and how their bond helped them to survive umbrella's fury. Plus my own RE finisher with new characters. look for more chapters coming.
1. how it happened

Guided by the Heart.  
  
By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz  
  
THE PAST  
  
Kicked out of the air force. He was almost glad that his parents were dead right then. If they found out, they'd turn over in their graves. His little sis Claire didn't bug him all morning about it. Rather she was quiet, and understanding about the situation. Truly it was difficult, because this was his future, and he didn't know where else to go. He was sitting in the bar and handed Claire a Heineken. That was the beauty of this Racoon City place that they had just moved to. They really didn't care who was underage either. He took a quick pour, breathed out, and dumped his head back on the table. The drink wasn't helping him at all.  
  
" Chris? Are you okay?"  
  
" Ah you should know that one by now. I'm screwed. I'm literally screwed. Don't know where else to get a job now because this was my game. You know. This was my thing, and I failed at it. If I was going to find a career, I would've wanted it to be something that I knew I could do well and go on for the rest of my life, but now....I dont know."  
  
" I'm here. Don't worry. Even if we have to find the cheapest thing in this town we'll work together. We'll get through this."  
  
Chris Redfield had lived under the luxuries of mom and dad's care, food, and bill paying for a long time. He never trusted his own self judgement, but in the air force he experienced a full change. It was in the military that he had learned to shoot when before his folks would never even touch a gun. He never would have guessed that they would have fallen out of his life so quickly and he'd be left with absolutely nothing to support him, very little money or knowledge of this town, and a VERY uncertain future. Maybe if it wasn't his job to look after Claire before her first year of college was coming it wouldn't be so frightening, and if it wasn't for that 'kick-ass' scholarship, the tuition would kill' em both.  
  
" Chris..What the hell do we do now? We're all alone in our parents house, and there's no one to take care of it."  
  
" We'll have to call Aunt Wendy they were already planning to move in so they can help with rent."  
  
" But it's not enough money, and with our cousins it's so many mouths to feed...oh my God..were gonna starve. Damn court martial. Damn judges. You told them the truth didn't you!?"  
  
" Of course I did, and I learned the hard way how to never be present during a crime. I still wonder how being present gets me accused of being accessory to jacking an F-16 ? It's the craziest fuckin' thing I've heard in my life." He moaned out lightly, and dumped his head back on the table. Burrowed up like a groundhog.  
  
" We'll make it. God's blessings come swift."  
  
" Yeah. I just wish something'd happen right now you know? I could use that."  
  
His dad was a truck driver for Umbrella products. He used to deliver fruits to groceries across America's backroads, but ever since the family moved up north it was smaller goods, and smaller trucks. Chris, and Claire's mother had also gotten into the Umbrella hype that surrounded the town because working in any sort of job for them was pretty good pay. She worked in one of the latest Umbrella installed pharamacy stores. Even though the family didn't make much, the kids were good. They would be able to hold their own in the future. If only they could see what remained of the family these days.  
  
Barry Burton had been instructed by his captain to look for new recruits. He looked over at the crying kid in the corner with the dark brown hair, and tears cascading out of his eyes. Some girl who looked like a high school junior or senior (Five years older than his kids) was patting his back.  
  
" Hmph. That same old kid who was on TV about the F-16 case? What a wimp. and he's supposed to be the guy that Wesker wants?" But when he saw his training records he wasn't scoffing any longer.  
  
" Holy Mother of.....100% either somebody mistyped his stats or he shoots almost better than me!...But that's not possible! I'm the greatest!" He scratched his beard. He had heard the entire conversation at Redfield's table. He remembered how the Security Guard at the Atlanta Olympics bombing in '96 felt when everybody got on his case, but there were a few people that gave HIM a chance. Lots of people heard the evidence and just knew that the witness was lying in Redfield's case. This guy needed a chance too.  
  
" Excuse me? How you doing this fine evening my young man?"  
  
" What? You want an autograph too?" Chris indicated to the group of college jerks who insulted him earlier, and were still laughing about it back at their tables. Guzzling booze, and making funny drawings on his front page newspaper picture.  
  
" No. I just saw your training records, and I must say I'm jealous. I'm only getting older, and you've (by a miracle) shot ahead of the greatest cops that Racoon City has to offer. So I thought I might be able to help you out. How'd you like to come on board with us?"  
  
" A blessing!" Claire wiped away her tears perking up with a smile and shook her older brother." You see? He heard!" Chris didn't do anything but stare wide eyed at the man. He thought for a very long time, then formed a suspicious gesture on his face.  
  
" Hmmm...I don't believe you. What's in it for me?"  
  
"Salary huh? A cop doesn't have it too bad, and plus you'll be working with our special unit Tactics and Rescue. We get even more than first day blue shirts. We'll go over everything at Racoon station if you want to come tommorow. You'll head back to academy. It's only just to see what you're made of so it'll be over soon. We're well aware of your skill."  
  
" You serious ?" Chris was still staring up at this savior. This santa claus dressed in SWAT team gear who shone down upon him with love, and gave him a super gift. A good job.  
  
" I...I..II I..I-" He couldn't get a single word out  
  
" I'll call you tommorow. Listen kid, don't worry bout the air force crap. We here in this city are making equal opportunities for everyone okay? If you went to prison you'd have a lot of us at the gates waving signs and protesting for your freedom. Now here's your chance to rebound son. I'll help you any way I can."  
  
" Th-th-thank you mister." His face still in awe he lowered his head closed his eyes. covering them with his left hand as he shook with disbelief. Claire got up, went over to his side of the table and squeeze-hugged him. Beaming with victory, and happiness.  
  
Diary.  
  
All the shitty stuff I said about this town...I take it back. This place loves you! Even in such hard times you can still find a job here. Aunt Wendy just moved in Thursday, and already her kids were running all over the house causing trouble. I warned them I'd lock them up in the basement like I did years ago at a birthday party back in my middle school days, but I didn't have to.  
  
Now that I've got a second chance I'll dominate. I'll be the saint of the police force. I'll never give anyone a chance to discredit me ever again. and I'm already going to S.T.A.R.S! That's the King Kong of Racoon Police. Some people years ago went to the FBI from there. No lies.  
  
The girls around here are pretty nice, but they're all sophisticated college chicks coming back from MiT or Harvard. Too high class for me. My super intellect spawns from wisdom in machine technology, and combat tactics. I would say video games too, but I guess that doesn't count. I haven't got to play anything in ages too. Well...wish me luck. I'm going to an interview with this Captain Wesker dude. I'll try to be as enlightening as possible so I've got everybody's prayers. Peace out.  
  
When Jill came out of Wesker's office. She pinned up against the door breathing heavily. It wasn't confirmed, but she sure could see his face, and it was saying that she got the job. The interview felt so simple. A good thing she didn't tell the WHOLE truth.  
  
Past work experience you ask? Past work experience? Well gee...I'm a professional thief and impulsive pickpocket who has a bad habit. Any further, and I would've gone for the clockman diamond. I used to wash dishes on a boat when my father got started. It..pretty much runs in the family.  
  
It would sound horrible, but she actually felt like letting somebody know about this corruption that she felt within. But technology, and repairs was her real game. Well it wasn't her real game it was just her 'acceptable to society' game. Straightening her suit jacket, blouse, and skirt she slung on her purse. High heels marching and clip-clopping proudly through the halls. She either felt like she was an instant millionaire or like one of those women in the Herbal Essence commercials. A pair of uniformed cops whistled at her, and tipped their hats then kept on walking and laughing when she stuck out her tongue at them. They could tell that she just came out of big man Wesker's office. She was thinking.... Nyah Nyahh. I've got a better salary than yooouu.  
  
The day we met.  
  
Burton was having a party. His wife was in the back yard serving drinks by the pool. Chris and Claire played blackjack at the dining room table celebrating sucess. The veterans of the classic Bravo team initiating the newbies with nuggies, rigged card matches, and puns till you puked. Only the leader, the heavy muscled Enrico Marini had a real cool sense of humor. Since it wasn't a late night show, and there was no drumroll Chris and Claire topped every punch line off with a burp.  
  
" See? They're family already!" Enrico exclaimed proudly, and the entire Bravo team broke down laughing.  
  
" Let's see how long you can go for." Brad Vickers suddenly let out  
  
" All right..you want the mega burp? Stand back." Chris adressed the challenge  
  
Rebecca and Jill were already in the pool dive bombing in and splashing each other in an immature sea skirmish of tossed water. Laughing. Horny old Forest of Bravo team had his cam corder ready to catch a good shot of the new girl's ass as she dove in. It was only funny for a few seconds. He didn't see her walk in right behind  
  
" Hey Forest. Whacha up to?" Rebecca tapped him on the back.  
  
" Can't a man test out his new electronic goods without a police investigation-hey wheres my-?"  
  
" The new sony model." Jill examined it." Can I keep it?"  
  
" Gimme the cam corder." Forest was getting antsy  
  
" I can't. Means much to me. Besides. Becky was taking a shine to you. If you fancied me It'd make her mad. See ya." She smiled, and hummed a little tune to herself as she walked off.  
  
Forest cowered against the wall. Rebecca was on the warpath  
  
It was at dinnertime when he was out in the front yard gazing at the sunset. Sitting on the grass. Jill watched from the window. She'd shook hands with everyone, and was pretty sure about not getting into close relations with any of these people. The guys were friendly but obviously attracted to her. Not Forest. He was waay too horny, and weird too. Not Enrico because his build scared the daylights out of her. Couldn't get him angry. Brad could care less because he already had a girl, and most everybody else. Maybe even the other guy who was on the news about the F- 16. That other girl who was a head shorter than him was probably his-  
  
" Oh. I didn't introduce you to Chris did I?" Barry's wife (I forgot what the pocket novels called her so let's just say Patricia) Patricia nudged her.  
  
" The guy from the court case?"  
  
" Yeah. He could've gone to prison but even a court who overlooked the details of the incident decided at least not to lock him up. He and the rest of his family didn't have anywhere else to go. Barry said that when he offered him the job his eyes lit up just like a kid getting their dream present at Christmas. From what I've seen today he's a real gentleman. He only gives wise talk when the boys are around you know?"  
  
" Are you suggesting something?" Jill gave her the 'excuse me' look .  
  
" Me? No. Go and say Hi." (Don't even try to fake. I know you're interested.) She thought  
  
He was laid out on the grass. Hands covering the back of his head. One knee hung over the other about to fall asleep, but he could feel when that shadow fell over him and he woke up. Greeted instantly by her cute smiling little face, her beautiful blue eyes. Her hair fell over on top of him, and had him fighting to stop an incoming sneeze. She placed her finger to his nose gently, and stopped it instantly. " Hi."  
  
" Uh...hello?" Chris responded  
  
Forest was still watching from the window. Goodness gracious. She was bending over to talk to the new guy Chris, and watched her from behind. What an ass she had, and the short shorts , and the way that bra couldn't hide the great size of those boobies. She had one heck of a body. All that jelly, and no toast. (SOMEBODY sure must've made a stop at some fashion place before coming here.) he thought. Oh come on now, she's sitting next to the new guy. What do you have to do to get respect? Be kicked out of the air force these days? You lucky sunva-  
  
"Forest, you pervert. Cut it out." Rebecca's voice from the kitchen  
  
"Sorry but I don't date little school girls like you." he answered back  
  
" Did you ever stop and think about how we don't deserve the badges were getting?" Jill looked directly at Chris. You and your friends smuggled smokes, and canned your secret operations just to not get caught, and...I'm a professional thief."  
  
" Yeah. I'd say this was the number one miracle of our lives." Chris agreed. " Were police officers now. This doesn't happen everyday."  
  
" It's just amazing. We're like...the last people on the planet you could ever trust." Jill agreed  
  
" Well hey were not bank robbers or anything. Were just given a second chance right?" Chris asked  
  
" Yeah. I think this'll be the most serious thing I've ever done. Or one of em." She giggled when he mentioned bank robbers. They kept on joking all evening. They talked more about the past, and where they came from  
  
"...And that was the day dad told me that a woman's best tool of theivery was her look."  
  
" No lie there. I'd probably be dumb and let her run off with my car if she was sexy enough."  
  
" You think I was good enough at conning?" She asked which really meant. Was I beautiful enough to convince? Or do you find me hot? Chris knew that one. He answered casually  
  
" Sure. You would've probably run away with my house if it was me." Chris added to top off the cake. She was coming to him. At first out of sympathy then out of some common bond or coincedence between their upside down lives. She laughed saying that she could just imagine it happening.  
  
"I like you. You got a good sense of humor." she said. Almost out of nowhere, but he didn't panic  
  
" I like you too. You're a good listener."  
  
Dates were a rarity between work, but they happened. The first kiss happened when Jill was on the firing range alone in the room, and Chris went over to help.  
  
"You good at shooting a magnum?"  
  
" I never tried anything high caliber before. I'm just a technician. This thing'll probably go flying out of my hands, and I'll go sailing into the wall just like that cricket gun from Men in Black."  
  
" Did Barry?-"  
  
" Yep." she nodded her head.  
  
" Don't take lessons from him until you're ready. He's a total firepower freak. He'll have you breaking your wrist on his guns. I'll help you. Try this." He handed her his 9 millimeter beretta 92F just like that  
  
" If you hit the bullseye, then it's yours to keep."  
  
" But what about your standard-"  
  
" The department handgun's at home. This is an extra." Maybe it was the way his supporting hands felt guiding her. Maybe it was the calm in his voice. But it had been a few months, and they were becoming deeper than friends.  
  
Chris guided her hands with his own. His arms wrapped around her to hold up her own. The back of her body presed against him to hold her in case the shot went off too wild. He never got to touch any girl like that.  
  
" Steady..easy.. You want to hold onto it really tight. Squeeze the trigger. Don't pull. Get ready for the recoil and try to bring it up quick again." The touching had her impassioned in an indescribable way. He was in the back complimenting her while she just shot, and shot. Whenever he was near. She would always freeze up, but in his arms she melted, and let him guide her. She had been waiting for a long time to just come out with her feelings but was held back by embarassment wondering if he felt the same.  
  
" Hey..what do you know? You nailed it. Good job."  
  
" T-thanks." She said nervously " You didn't have to help."  
  
" Oh that's nothing. I'll always give you a hand if you need it, but from what I'm seeing, you'll be Annie Oakley by tommorow if you keep it up ." There was something in her eyes that she didn't hide, and just seeing it felt strange. She gave him a look that she never gave anyone ever before. A look as though she was under Cupid's spell. Was she waiting to tell him something all this time?  
  
" Chris why do you always break your own legs for me all the time? Is it something about me?"  
  
" Oh God here it comes. What do I tell her? " he thought. He was just starting to get a hard-on, and he didn't even know why this time.  
  
" Because you're my friend. Friends help each other right? You helped me learn how to talk to Wesker." he looked for the perfect excuse.  
  
"That was just a little favor, but I feel like I'm just covered with gifts by you, and."  
  
" You want me to stop?" Chris didn't know where it was going  
  
" No. It's just that I never said 'thank you'."  
  
" Eh? Could you run that by me again?"  
  
" He had heard stories, and she knew what HER version of 'thanking close friends' was.  
  
Her gentle hands placed on his cheeks as she brought her face closer to his. She didn't put her face up and expect a kiss she went and gave it all. At first Chris was confused, but he couldn't very well draw back away from her so he brought her as close to him as he possibly could. He stretched out one foot and kicked the door shut. The lock went on and he turned back to face her seeing her smile.  
  
" You wanna discuss this a bit more. A bit more..physical perhaps?"  
  
" You read my mind." Jill smiled  
  
THE PRESENT  
  
Chris had grown a lot older and a lot wiser. He finally had his sister by his side. He had one more reunion to take care of. There he was out in the woods waiting by the old Mercedes that sat out in the wood clearing. The parking lot was empty and it rained down hard. Claire sat with him. They used to talk about how they would get through the very next school day, and now they were actually talking about things they should not have even had to talk about. They were disscussing the destruction of the most powerful pharmaceutical company in the world. It was big material. They were supposed to be innocent kids wondering when Korn's new album was coming. Or if the Detroit RedWings would have a bad season just for once in their measley existence. Even if it was only fair that they won all the time.  
  
Claire sat by the car next to Chris on the wet pavement in the empty lot. She put her hand on his shoulder. Just then it made him realize again how great it was for family to reunite. For her and him to be together braving whatever dangers that came together.  
  
" We used to worry about little things like screwing up on midterms. Remember that stuff? Back in middle school?" he asked  
  
" Oh yeah, and you copied answers from Pete?"  
  
" Still can't believe the teacher caught me. The setup was so perfect. I did everything right."  
  
Claire laughed " Teacher always hated you."  
  
They leaned their heads against each other. The first time they were able to relax in a long time.  
  
They had slept for hours until the sound of the whirring helicopter instantly woke them both. Chris took out his glock and told Claire to get in the car.  
  
" I'll check this one. Just relax. If anything comes your way you know the deal. Umbrella's probably gone fishing for the Ashfords and know what happened to them and Wesker by now."  
  
It was an Umbrella helicopter with what was left of the scratched insignia on the side. Chris waited with his 9mm, expecting a battalion to come pouring out. After what he'd been through, an army couldn't scare him.  
  
But it wasn't an army that came out of that door.  
  
He rarely ever saw her dressing sexy but when she did 'whoo doggie!'. In that tube top that just made her boobs come through that thing. and from the small miniskirt it made her waistline something to really show.  
  
Not only did you come back. You came back HOT. For me? You gotta be kiddin. Aw Jill, you remembered my birthday. He laughed thinking about it.  
  
She slipped on her first few steps but quickly regained herself. Her boots slid on the wet pavement, but she walked. They were squeaking under the feel of the rain. She pushed her hair to the side to actually see if it was him. she remembered being the gentle light hearted person who stole on the side only acting mean when her daddy told her it was necessary. Then remembering how Chris taught her to be a real warrior. How she became independent, and strong she became with his encouragement. She wanted to run up to him, and tell him just how much she learned. That she did it. She survived. She actually did it. And run she did.  
  
Chris saftied, and holstered his gun slowly and stretched his hands out walking slowly towards her. He had no more tears left to cry but he looked like he was gonna weep  
  
" Chris!" she yelled.  
  
He waved his hands gesturing as if to say " That's it. Come to papa."  
  
She ran into his arms in a jump, locking her soft legs around him pressing her drenched body against his own as she hugged him like crazy crying and going on about how much she missed him.  
  
" Jill? Jill? Jill."  
  
"Please don't ever leave me alone again."  
  
" Aw I spent so much time bringing out your warrior side, and you simply went, and threw her away. Look at you." Chris kidded  
  
" How bout I slap you to show you she's still here." She joked, but her mood didn't show it.  
  
" Forget about it. I mean hey. Were alive right? Come on. This is a time for rejoice Jill. Aww poor baby I'm sorry." He held her tighter. Kissing her cheeks where he could see tears.  
  
From that point she buried her head under his neck. He stroked her hair. There they stayed until he joked enough to cheer her back up again. He still couldn't believe that she was actually alive. Thinking about it made him unable to contain his joy. He then lifted her up and swung her around through the air like a child. She enjoyed every second of it and came back to the same position as he brought her close again.  
  
" Good girl. I'm sorry I didn't come before. We're safe now okay?"  
  
They french kissed for an EXTREMELY long time. Giving tongue and closing their eyes as if in a trance. Chris put his head against Jill's until his arms grew tired holding her, and he set her down on the pavement. They continued locking lips until the rain went from hard to drizzle. Claire drove by. searching trough the rain for the nearest inn. She swore it was close by somewhere, but the hard rain, and thunder wasn't making it any easier to find.  
  
" Oh...my..God. I thought that S.T.A.R.S. would never reunite. I mean were fugitives now, but we've got each other. Barry, and Rebecca are still alive, but Brad....."  
  
" I heard." Chris's voice was a lot softer now. The poor kid was so scared. He just didn't deserve to die, but it happened in the worst way. Jill had wittnessed it with her own two eyes. That bastard Tyrant had kiled one of his family. They weren't going to get away with it any more.  
  
" I remember how often I would tease chickenheart. Jill?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
"... Was he brave out there?"  
  
" He had his moments when the attack started, but as more people started dying... he lost it. It drove the both of us crazy you know? Seeing it happen. Now I know that it was a miracle that brought me here today."  
  
" It'll stay that way forever." Chris put his hand on hers." They can shoot at us. Or send monsters to kill us, and our friends but you know what I learned? We're all still alive in our spirit and determination. Even whenever I doze off I see him alive. I saw Bravo team. I saw...all of us." Jill's memories of the entire S.T.A.R.S team photo was still fresh in her mind. She missed the entire force being together. She missed all her friends and what they had as a great team (excluding Wesker of course) Had it not been for Umbrella ,everyone would still be alive, but then. They would not have met each other. Most importantly, she would have never met Chris.  
  
" You look a bit down Jilly. Cheer up pal." He lifted up her chin and she looked deep into his eyes. Whatever happened, they still had each other nonetheless. 


	2. last chances

"You got the cables working again Carlos?" Barry hung over the chopper where the ultimate Latino one in all handyman, lover-dude, and combat menace was having a hell of a time trying to fix their flying machine. The umbrella insider that had saved everyone's ass more times than a man could count (It's Trent from the RE pocket novels for those who remember) was on his way, and everyone was waiting. Things had been really quiet in Austria for the team, but things had been really exciting for mostly Chris and Jill. The two would never stop going at each other every chance they got; well it had been a long time. The only thing that Barry could think about was the fact that Trent had already made the call for all the standard weapons that the team would be receiving for the mission. He heard that they were going to be having a lot of foreign weapons in their personalized arsenal. All thanks to Trent.  
  
Barry hated every single one of them. He was still loyal to his magnum but Carlos did make a point that they were the best weapons that the team would be seeing for awhile. They even dumped their combat knives and traded them for even sharper blades.  
  
"You think this'll be enough?" Barry asked  
  
"You should be more confident like Chris. He's pretty sure we'll succeed in our next mission."  
  
"Aw come on. Only reason he's smiling is because he's finally found the right hole to plant his immature little jack inside."  
  
"How would you know?" Carlos asked  
  
"Well-I don't-I didn't mean...I never looked you sick little.."  
  
Carlos just turned around and laughed. He saw how disappointed Jill looked on the copter when they escaped from Raccoon City. Even when she was in his arms there was still a longing within her for someone else. He could sense this type of things inside of people. Wasn't a psychic but the way she shivered, the way she looked at him as though she was trying her hardest not to get involved with him because there was someone else that she was waiting to see, he could tell.  
  
Chris sat with her on the couch feeling her breathe gently as she slept against him. The sun broke through the blinds casting light on her. He could see her smiling. Yeah, it was cute. Who would've thought she missed him that much. All he ever was to her was a friend and suddenly it was like he was a white knight. He really never understood how people took such friendships so deep, but if that was the case then he had some expectations to live up to. He'd never disappoint his friends. He'd take the bullet for the guy first as though they were the president. Jill would probably be pissed if he tried to defend her, and not give her space to rock and roll but he felt that he was inclined to do it. With all the troubles they would be facing then it seemed necessary. He'd protect her no matter what came, and he'd damned do it well or else he'd be hating life.  
  
He wished right then that the danger was all over, that he and his guys wouldn't have to take the ultimate plunge, but it had come to that, and he just had to ride the heavy tidal wave. Hopefully when he broke through all the danger, he'd still have his girl by his side alive. "Uh-oh. Looks like 'Chrissy' is in deep thought. I told you not to do that. You'll hurt your head baby." She kissed his forehead while Chris squint his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I just don't what to think. It's all coming down to this. I mean this is the ultimate battle. Shit will happen when we go out there, Jill. We may have some reinforcements but more people are going to die. I just wish we could all come out easy. I miss our team. I miss S.T.A.R.S."  
  
Jill stared deep into his eyes, her eyes so confident. Since she'd been through Hades and back it seemed that her morale was a lot higher than his, she knew that he was worried about losing her, but he simply wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Listen. Don't worry about me. If it'll make you feel better. I couldn't trust you fighting by yourself either. We'll do this together."  
  
He'd already decided that was a given. After the bullets discharged, and heads were split all that mattered in the end was her, and the rest of the guys. The fugitive S.T.A.R.S would try as best as possible to keep danger off of them, but he really didn't want her to get a single scratch.  
  
"You're thinking too much about the future. You really should keep your mind in the present."  
  
"Good advice."  
  
"Those were your words remember?" She smiled and they kissed a second time. His hands moving over her ass slowly and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted it like that."  
  
"You cool with it?"  
  
"You know I am." Jill smiled  
  
He proceeded to feel her like it was the last chance he'd ever get in a lifetime. Wanting to get as much out of the moment as he possibly could since the future was uncertain.  
  
"Uh Chris we...oops!" Barry walked in. Jill blushed with embarrassment and covered her breasts in fear as Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"You must be starting a world record Barry. We haven't even been alone for fourteen seconds this time."  
  
"Sorry Redfield."  
  
"Just for that. It's Captain Redfield from now on."  
  
"Clam it up, and listen toddler we've got the weapons shipment coming soon. Trent's on his way here to debrief us all so you two might want to stay out of each other's pants for awhile, and get your minds in order. We're depending on you two to lead us so get it in your heads okay?"  
  
His look was stern. Before he really didn't mind the two lovebirds getting it on, but it had come down to the wire, and he wanted two leaders, and not just two immature lovebirds, If only he knew what it felt like to be in Chris's position.  
  
He left her, and waited, hoping with every bone in his body that she was still alive. Now here he was preparing for kingdom come. It could've been his last chance. He just had to be with her. He didn't care if he was losing himself. Life couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Shall we take a walk outside?" Barry suggested.  
  
"I'll be back in second." He told Jill and walked out on the front porch. Barry closed the door  
  
"Could you explain the sudden drop in morale to me? I mean. You pining for Jill didn't exactly get us out of that mansion alive now did it?"  
  
"On the contrary Barry-"  
  
"Lemme finish. We need to be hardcore. We have to have our game faces on. In case you forgot this is the most powerful pharmaceutical company on earth, and they've already got government support in releasing these zombies. Their agents have been trailing us. We went from honest police officers to fugitives. This is no time to be playing with pussy Chris, and you should know that."  
  
"She very well could have died Barry. Were lucky enough she's here."  
  
"No. You mean YOU'RE lucky. Just admit it."  
  
"All right already."  
  
Barry kept on yapping.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! Yeah. I love her a lot! Some of you think that it was smart for me to run off after Umbrella but I left her behind! This shit isn't about go snag the bad guy!"  
  
"Whoa Chris calm down a sec-"  
  
"Did you ever see the tears on her face. How much she missed me? Believe me the feeling was very mutual on this side of the war Barry, where I've always been sitting in that frozen Antarctic prison just missing her."  
  
"You getting soft again? Just like when I found you?"  
  
Chris wiped a tear  
  
"Yeah I am. I guess I am. I can't fight without her anymore. I kicked a lot of zombie ass before but the reason I took the mansion was because I wouldn't let jack get between me, Becky or Jill, and in the Ashford's place. I couldn't live if my sister met the same fate as Brad or the others, now I've helped you all out. I mean. Maybe we can't stop these Umbrella bastards. They can call in whatever armies and bombs they want. I'm surprised they don't start a war. In the end if we've still got each other then maybe that's all that matters."  
  
"You missed Jill a lot huh? Don't wanna lose her. I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hey." Barry lightened up "I have a wife and kids too remember? Pray for their safety everyday. I'm glad they moved out of state too, but think about all the people we can save. We've got Umbrella right where we want them. We have an insider who is intending to use us to blindside that killer corporation, and all their supporters from behind. We've got all the rest of the UBCS, and the betrayed soldiers who went into mutiny. We've got an army too, and even if we are in a hell of a situation we'll still be together. It's hard for all of us, but we survived many times, we can give it another shot, and I'm sure Jill and you will be fine. She's survived a lot of Raccoon City all by her self, and lord knows how much trouble you've gotten into up here. Prison in Antarctica, then you stormed Umbrella facilities from within. Just how many tyrants have you destroyed in close quarters battle?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"You see? So I don't understand what possible doubts could be running through your head at this point. Four may not be much more than the zero I've destroyed but it's never a body count record that I'll want to compete for I'll tell you that." He laughed as he took the cigar out of his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry. You kids are gonna make it out safely from this mission, and who knows? Maybe she'll want to have five kids or something?"  
  
Chris laughed at that one  
  
"You're right. I gotta focus on the ragged old warrior."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I've got to be bold like I always was. This isn't me."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better." Barry nodded his head. Slapping Chris on the back  
  
"..aaaaannd. I've got to get some nookie before bedtime. Where's Jill?"  
  
"Hey!" Barry stood up  
  
"Relax. The ultimate marksman is still here." He smiled then his expression changed to a serious one. "But you do realize that this attack could end one of two ways?"  
  
"Yeah." Barry agreed  
  
"I mean it man. Umbrella's releasing their first official bio-weapon to the militaries around the earth, and they've still got their other creatures. This could get uglier than a World War. That's what had me so down. This isn't storming a mansion anymore. This is down to the wire. There is going to absolutely nothing but shooting cutting, and explosions when it starts."  
  
  
  
He simply gave Barry some thoughts to chew on as he got up from his seat and stretched his neck, turning to look at the wonderful view of the plains, and then walked back into the house, leaving his teammate with one last message.  
  
"For the rest of tonight, if Judgment Day isn't happening then don't bug me. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever you say boss." Barry shook his head as Chris went back inside.  
  
He found himself hustling over to Jill's room, a little eager to finish what they had started. He knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Oh come on. As if you didn't know. Should I submit a password too?" Chris rolled his eyes as he called out to her  
  
"It'd be nice." Came Jill's voice from beyond the closed door.  
  
"Open the damn door."  
  
He guessed correct. As soon as Jill creaked open the door his hand reached out to her but she stopped him.  
  
"Waitwaitwait cowboy. Before all that I've got to ask you something." Her soft voice demanded.  
  
"What?" Chris was puzzled as to what could possibly be troubling her as well. Everyone seemed to have a problem with him these days, and he never really knew what was the case.  
  
"I heard you talking with Barry." It sounded like she was getting at something rather serious.  
  
"Well yes." Chris admitted " I suppose I was loud enough out on the front porch because I have absolutely no secrets from you. You know that."  
  
"I do. I do." She nodded her head to assure him then paused in thought before taking a deep breath and sighing. "It's just that whenever I hear you talk about battle you seem so impassioned and it's really made me wonder throughout all of the time we've been together. I know this sounds annoying as hell for you to hear, but as a friend you know. If there's no secrets you wouldn't mind letting me know where your head's at.  
  
She was expecting a rather perturbed response. Most people were easily ticked when they were asked something that they felt they had a right to keep to themselves but then real friends talked about these things didn't they? She looked in Chris's eyes. They had that confused look, and it seemed like he was about to come out with an irritated response or perhaps she was anticipating, and fearing an argument so much that she thought he was going to give a peeved response. Chris sighed  
  
"I guess I really scared you when I left didn't I?" Chris gave her instead, a look of understanding. He knew what he had done when he left Raccoon, and he knew that she wanted to reach out to him before he left. It was kind of shitty to leave her alone they way he did.  
  
Jill nodded her head. Her big, animated, shiny sapphire eyes gazing up at him.  
  
"I'll swear to you right now that it'll never happen again. You've got me 24/7 now Jill. Like the marriage creed."  
  
"Really?" She hoped that he meant what he had told her, because it was a really deep statement  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" He snickered before he asked her  
  
"Oh don't get me started." She broke up. The words barely came out of her mouth. Chris chuckled knowing how that last one had backfired, and kept on laughing as she talked  
  
"Believe you me. I've got a laundry list of your little white lies by now."  
  
"All right then. Let me ask you this. What do you know about me that's true?" He quizzed her.  
  
"That you still love me?" her eyebrows raised up. Her mouth twisted into a confused smile. She said she knew it, but her face sure didn't show it. Jill still needed some ultimate form of confirmation out of him.  
  
" Bingo. Now knock this shit off and open the door please." He tired to inquire as politely as possible  
  
The smile on her face was somewhat weak. The excitedness that he could just see in her stiff posture. Somewhat like a kid. Maybe she was only that way around him and attitude driven in public because he didn't care if she acted in such a way. The way she looked at him seemed so inviting. It was the way she went easier on him. That was one of the one hundred million reasons he loved her.  
  
They held each other for a serious of short kisses, their breath, always the smell of candy that they never gave up on ever since their elementary school days. As Jill's smiles seemed to pull her lips away Chris kept trying to come forward. She laughed at him again.  
  
"Well you're not helping it much are you?" He muttered  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
One hand wrapped around her in a hug. The other stroking across the edge of her baby sized tank top reaching into the open space. He touched a tit and she noticed instantly. He didn't mind her occasional soft sighs or giggles whenever he reached into what proper people would call forbidden territory, but it made him wonder what past lovers found it completely distracting. Her skin smooth and even more interesting to touch. He had to lift up her top. She pulled it off and tossed it away, and already it sent another one of those chills down his back to have his eyes return to the very sight of her big twins, luscious legs and all. Sure, a person could write hundreds of pages of prose based of the beauty of her anatomy, but first hand observation seemed like a much better idea to him at the time. They jiggled as the bra came off. The pants unzipped and they fell to the floor. It only felt hotter as it went on.  
  
"Your turn." She whispered and she proceeded to take off the muscle shirt. He rolled his eyes but hey. He knew that she really dug the muscles, and if it was enough to keep her in bed with him for a long time then who gave a rat's behind?  
  
An hour later  
  
" So that's it?" he asked  
  
" Pretty much."  
  
" Not bad. Not bad at all. You know I feel like I must've won a contest or something because I could have never predicted throughout my entire existence getting to be with someone like you. I've had the worst luck that a human being could possibly imagine."  
  
" It's been all these months. You still think it's a dream that I'm here do you?" Jill questioned "Well try thinking about it this way. It's a blessing for me too."  
  
" That's the hardest thing to believe about. I really don't think I'm anyone special. I've never done anything that's-"  
  
"Except kill four tyrants."  
  
"Oh please." Chris sucked in air through his teeth "That's something you brag about in bars. No historians'll believe such stories either."  
  
" Whadya' mean?"  
  
" It's an inside joke. Think." He told her  
  
".Oh. You mean 'tyrants'. I'm not talking dictators you dummy." She stuffed the pillow on his face.  
  
"I knew that." Came his muffled voice from behind it. They wrestled for awhile. After he had broken free, he sat up to get air and tagged her one last time the pillow.  
  
" But getting back to the subject, maybe I could do something special like perhaps light the way through Umbrella HQ."  
  
" You've been there?" She asked with her eyes wide ready for a horror tale to the extreme  
  
" Yep, and let me tell you. It's even less pretty than what happened in Raccoon. We've got so many things ahead of us right now, the missions and all. Sometimes I don't even want to think about it. It's going to pretty dangerous you know. Jill?"  
  
" Yeah?" She figured he was going to ask something important  
  
" This is going to be the final one. When we go out to battle, could you promise me you'll stay by my side for the whole ride."  
  
He just knew she would think that he was saying that since she was a girl she couldn't fight. Or because he loved her she couldn't fight, and she could probably read his eyes because he had no way of controlling his expressions when he asked something important. He was just readable. He didn't realize that she didn't want him to run away from her either.  
  
" You know I will."  
  
His head dumped back onto the bed. Her head across his chest. He put one arm around her whispering.  
  
" Good girl."  
  
Meanwhile..in Austria  
  
The informant was dead in the alley. Even the CIA was apparently having trouble with this case because so many of their outside contacts and bribed people were split off into camps for or against the great umbrella. The labs were hidden so well, and rarely ever was there ever a moment that a spy had ever gotten out of Umbrella's labs and lived to talk about it. Trent examined the body. Hearing a noise down the alley had him diving for his 9mm. Not a sound more, and he was relieved. He had his gloves on digging in the man's pockets till he found the new virus sample. What a man would do for all the success and money that the earth would give. If you didn't put a leash on the greedy they would only come a step closer to letting the devil out of his cage, and such foolishness was about to literally bring zombie hell over Vienna the day after tommorow.  
  
Trent knew that the S.T.A.R.S needed recooperation time. They well deserved it, and more people were coming but this had to be quick. The soliders had to be ready because the 12th hour was coming much closer than he'd first predicted.  
  
Trent reholstered his pistol, glanced around and dissapeared into the night. 


	3. the man sold out umbrella

Chapter Three: The man who sold out Umbrella  
  
  
  
Night time came out on the plaza with cathedral and church bells ringing. The night was lovely to say the least. The streetlights were nowhere near strong enough to cover the entire block. Traffic was heavy though, and the lights coming off of downtown fun spots eliminated the need for street lights altogether. Shadows of the masses of pedestrians seemed to disappear like ghosts until caught under the glowing rays of the signs on nearby clubs, all of them varying in color and appearance in ways more creative than one would ever have seen back in America. College students paraded and made fools of them selves as usual. They would rarely ever put down their Heinekens. They wore their university sweaters with pride. Some of the guys from the US were eyeing down the foreign prostitutes but they didn't have even half a chance not knowing the language or even having the money or status such as the big figures that the girls usually went with on this side of town. , though in Europe they sure as hell were prettier.  
  
Hearing the big bass sounds of industrial music booming out of a passing jeep surprised the lone pedestrian at first. He used to think that it was strictly a downtown New York vibe but then again, things were jazzier up there. Kevin Grames would know because he moved up there years after his parents died. He grew up to know the big apple as well. Now he was out in Austria on some foreign exchange program that he wish was over by tomorrow. The college was still American so he wasn't getting a real feel for the differences between Europe and the US. He was a type of character who always wanted to see something new.  
  
He was due for midterms in a week with so much to study that he missed half of the night's fun or even more but who knew if he even had enough money to get into the clubs anyway? He was always short, and was better off just getting a drink or two, then heading back to his room to get sleep. Rest was what he needed more of but the anxiety of missing out on a great night was just too much to leave alone.  
  
Okay so that was a bullshit answer.  
  
He didn't want to be out in the cold with only a light leather jacket, a thin sweater, and jeans loose enough to invite the cold through. He had to jog to keep warm.  
  
The warmth of the bar on the corner was so welcoming that he decided he wasn't leaving. The place looked like your typical lodge. There were stuffed animal heads, the inside construction could be seen from the ceiling, and then there came the fireplace, drunk idiots yelling obscenities, and a hockey game on the tube. It made him feel right at home.  
  
He slumped in his seat and asked for shots. Sure his body was young. He wasn't like a pirate always asking for the toughest thing the guy had in stock, neither did he randomly scream 'argh!' but back in Amarillo, his father had brought him up half-good, and half-bad. If his mother ever knew about the early drinking she would have slain the poor man, but there were a million things he was taught that she didn't know about. Still, the boy drank more responsibly than the old war veteran ever did.  
  
He set down the mug and breathed out. Coming to this place made him feel like he was 'Neo' out of his favorite movie. Not because his clothes looked similar but it was the fact that he was led by a sign, and ordered to come here. The message that was given to him seemed rather important. Too intelligent for one of his prank causing roommates to ever think up by themselves since their handwriting looked more like ancient cuneiform.  
  
The sign that he was supposed to be looking for was a bio-hazard tattoo. , done entirely in black. His 'contact'(as the letter put it) had 'top secret info' for him, and he was still thinking the whole time that perhaps some of his more literate school friends were sending him on some annoying scavenger hunt as usual. Perhaps in this case he didn't have to keep anyone waiting. Maybe he could return to sleep.  
  
It wasn't like him turning down a person, and he never met a surprise that he couldn't handle.  
  
Looking around at random faces got him antsy. He was supposed to ask this person for the time. Actually that was a piece of information he could really use since he knew some other people who were getting together to watch The Exorcist. Not that the movie mattered. He just wanted a girl to get scared, and cuddle on him, and perhaps some popcorn to go with it.  
  
A few of the scraggly bearded, slick, evil eyed fishermen gave an offensive stare when they noticed Kevin looking.  
  
" Whadya want?" They would say or "You'll be staring at my fist if you keep it up."  
  
Not wanting to start any unnecessary fights, he backed off. His hands waving and his eyes wide. It would be nice if the contact was a beautiful woman. That would wake him up out of his drink no matter what. He was led to believe that he was the only loner on campus.  
  
A good example was the pale faced girl who walked in, her hair in a lovely weave. The way the silver dress exposed her body really put a chill down his back as he tried to mind his own business. All her accessories glimmering off her body, and she was actually coming up nearby when he thought the girl was joining up with a bunch sophisticated looking friends over at another table. Those magazine looking figures apparently weren't her interest, but she looked very 'magazine'.  
  
"Okay. Know your role and don't say dumb shit." Kevin whispered to himself. He pretended he was an academy award actor for a few minutes.  
  
"Time.time..time.. Where'd I put that watch?" He began looking all around his area. He felt a nervous jolt as he discovered who was sitting next to him, trying to act as though she wasn't paying attention by talking with the bartender. Yeah. Real smooth.  
  
"Excuse me miss. You happen to know the time?"  
  
She sounded like she was from back home, and twice as fine as anyone he'd seen in Europe.  
  
"Yeah?...Oh I'm sorry. 11:45 sir."  
  
Bam. There it was. Friggin A. Looks like the night was going his way. Do your homework and God would provide the rest was the lesson of the night..  
  
"There's never a clock when you need one. This place is so timeless."  
  
"I know." She raised her eyebrows in agreement while downing scotches. "But still it's not all that bad forgetting the time every now and then, and forgetting all your obligations with it."  
  
So his buddies had set him up with a looker. Wasn't that thoughtful of them? Some special meeting.  
  
"All right then. Sine this entire town is gone mad like a dance where every one else has found their partner how bout we forget our obligations somewhere else." His eyes hinting that he noticed the bio hazard symbol, but why all those arches scribbled on the side of her arm was so significant, he really didn't know. He pointed out the window to the insane post teenage sex fest that rampage all over the street. His mind hoping inside with the words  
  
(Come on! Say yes!...I won already. Now say yess DAMNIT!) He thought.  
  
"Well normally I would but I'm not sure if a child like you is ready  
  
(Come on! I want some goodies before bed already!) He thought then responded  
  
"Thank you for complimenting on my fresh youth now come on."  
  
"Hmmm." She pretended to ponder. Holding back a laugh  
  
"I've got a lot of movies. There's a 75 percent chance I've got some of your favorites."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Good food, and no TV dinners. How bout that?"  
  
"How bout my place?"  
  
"No problem there." It was that easy. They were off chatting along the way as they got into his car.  
  
The clock struck 1:00 in her apartment. After fooling around and undoing clothes, they were in the showers when the phone rang countless times.  
  
Mean while on the streets of Vienna..  
  
"Damn Regina...Tracey... Pick up the phone woman." Trent whispered  
  
Back in her apartment.  
  
"You got soap in my eye." She laughed  
  
"Say uh.you hear a ringing or something?"  
  
"Nope." She shook her head and they continued washing each other  
  
(Back in the alley)  
  
"Children." Trent sighed "I'd better give them another 45 minutes."  
  
Minutes later.  
  
She was fast asleep on the bed Kevin combed back his hair, fiddling around and regretting the fact that she'd gotten that killer perfume on him. What would the guys think? At least she was out of it.  
  
He knew it wasn't right for him to answer her phone for her. What if she had a boyfriend and he heard his voice? But she was fast asleep. The night went so well. Why bother her?  
  
"Kevin Grames?" came the stern man's voice  
  
" Kunder? Is that you?"  
  
"No One of your Austrian friends I take it?"  
  
" Then who might I ask is calling me? You a stalker or something?"  
  
" Kevin what's wrong with you? It's me."  
  
" Me who?"  
  
" Trent."  
  
When he heard that name go off in his head, he was very close to almost zipping his jeans right over his 'manhood.' It couldn't be him.  
  
Hadn't seen the guy for years. His last transmission was a very important one. He told the boy that he had to forget about all the agent work and go back to school. That his troubles were over. Especially with Umbrella.  
  
He'd been taught at the age of seven how use his eye like that of an eagle. The police recruiter said that Grames had the best aim he'd seen for miles, that he might as well've joined a professional team. He never missed a shot in his life.  
  
Acquiring other important forms of knowledge came easy when he found his niche even though it was to shoot and kill for pay. Such a thing wasn't marketable obviously until that day Uncle Trent found out the kid didn't make the HBT team for a dumb reason, and he did the craziest thing ever.  
  
He advised his boss, the CEO and president of Umbrella, and manager of BioWeapon development to throw the youngest blood he'd ever seen on the Umbrella Crisis Affairs assassin team.  
  
Ada Wong and the man codenamed Hunk were the greatest of this elite union. Living with them, made Kevin realize that these people didn't investigate, play spy or kill for breakfast all their lives. They were actually the most human people he'd ever seen in his life. They were tough nails at first and they disregarded him because he was a kid, but on the day Ada left for her mission to Raccoon, he saw her crying in her room  
  
Flashback  
  
" Tough shit huh? I could never go on a mission like you. Lady you've got guts." " I've been an Umbrella whore for a decade Kevin. But you..you'll leave someday." She whispered in his ear hugging him. He really didn't see what all the emotion was about but he accepted it. Hunk told the boy almost the same thing. That he wanted him to go back to school. The guy almost sounded like his father.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I lost it for awhile. It sounds like you."  
  
Flashback end.  
  
  
  
"Kevin." The voice sounded somewhat desperate. " I want you to listen. This is very important. You know how you always wanted your big opportunity? This is it?"  
  
" My opportunity?"  
  
Flashback  
  
He was back on the old Ranch, spitting out fire with an old, dusty toy training piece at armed electronic targets. The bullets were simply toy but he proved well even without the help of faster bullets. He swore to Trent as he came over to watch him and friends that he would be his next hitman.  
  
"Children shouldn't speak of such things. What's wrong with you?"  
  
" If I was a better kid maybe, but this is all I am. All I know. The rest of you guys got a better future. I'm just a good shooter. So what'll it be boss?"  
  
Trent just walked away.  
  
Flashback end.  
  
The box came through the door it was labeled 'gear.'  
  
" My men have already packed and cleared out your side of the dorm."  
  
" But how?"  
  
" We have our ways."  
  
It was all happening faster than he could comprehend. All he knew was that he had his chance. He knew the procedure. He'd get a private briefing. Most likely on the phone right then, and he'd have the night to prepare. His heart beating madly. Finally his time had come. Why didn't he join the military? He liked his long hair, and the police force he would've gone on didn't care as long as it stayed a ponytail.  
  
Regina Wesker still didn't wake up from the bed. Trent had also informed him of who this woman was. Never seen her but he knew who her father was. Apparently, what ever the guy had planned it must've been serious that he had to involve a Wesker in his ordeals. Kevin tiptoed over to the box. He'd miss midterms of course but something even greater awaited him. He had a warrior's heart, and it went unused for so many years.  
  
Approaching the door he grabbed it and slipped back in the bathroom. Star sixty nining Trent and waiting for details.  
  
Reading about the incidents in Raccoon struck him deeply. As a part of Umbrella, he found out everything, that was back when they trusted him.  
  
Hearing that this act of betrayal against his father corporation was his mission was the scariest thing put into his ears, but it was also somewhat exciting.  
  
He even imagined it happening. He'd be hiding in the bushes. His line of sight clear, and aimed directly at the office, through the window. It'd be night time. The person would be at his desk. The American government would be on his back. So would Trent. The head would dissapear in a puff of pink as his Walther would go off in the night more silent than a mouse. The guards would go running around crazy through the woods.  
  
President of the corrupt Umbrella organization Eddie Spencer would be buried headless, and it was his job to make it happen before the madman who was truly behind the massive virus deployment and development of undead weapons for his own personal uses started an upset that the world would regret for years to come. 


	4. The boss who refused to take responsibil...

Guided by the heart  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own shit  
  
A/N Sorry it's been a while folks. I've finallt got a bit of inspiration back, and the exams are just killing me, but I figured all those who wanted to read last time deserved this so I'll keep the show rolling. Please R&R. You just gotta. I'm DYING for some voices up in here!!!!! Maybe you might find a special comment on one of your own masterpieces if you do.  
  
  
  
The boss who refused to take responsibility.  
  
My experiments called for no waste of time. Have you ever had a moment in your life where you were set on one purpose so deeply that you would chase it to the ends of the earth? I was always that way. Others on the outside would call it a sob story of how mad I truly was. But at least I wasn't dumb enough to publish my memoirs. Only sickos would ever read them. The worst part was that I was one of the richest people on the planet. It wasn't even my intention to reach such heights. All I thought I was doing was selling a new warrior to the American military, and suddenly a brand new idea for the greatest black project turned into a fury that consumed and crushed an innocent little town, and was bound for even worse things to come in the future. Next there were major cities, and chaos to start, but we would all cover our tracks so well no one would even think we were responsible because there were so many other cheap companies into the Bio weapon scandal that scapegoats were simply for the picking, and enough of them had been involved in dirty business for me to use them as shields to avoid justice. Imagine the awakening of a new beast who could withstand hundreds of shots, and they would walk the streets like vampires searching for blood. Some of them so agile it would take more than your toughest gun to stop them. I had dreams of such things. Then one of my little cohorts came to Europe and we formulated the idea that would put together these super soldiers together. I betrayed not only William Birkin but every single person that I dispatched to America and Raccoon City did not know that I signed them up for a suicide mission.  
  
I was relieved at hearing that Albert Wesker was going to be out of the picture. The leaders of the medicine conglomerate Life + were planning to crush my success and steal all of my bio weapon findings for themselves. Wesker was willing to do any task I gave him, and then I realized that he was a double spy, a very clever one too. So I do not regret his demise in the least. He very well could have killed me many times in secret. When I was drunk in my office chatting with him, or when I was desperate for his service. He was one person I failed to see through because I actually accepted his kindness.  
  
Brian Irons and the Ashfords could roast in Hell for all I cared. Alexander told them to keep tabs on me before he died. The old bastard even wrote it in his will. They only pretended to be my advocates but I could feel it within their own souls whenever they performed their jobs so well in order to simply obtain money from me. It was obvious they wanted a much greater piece of the pie than I could offer them. I had room for partners but the selfish could fuck themselves. It was simple. I told the old coot Irons that he was getting a T Virus vaccine when really I allowed for the embryo to produce in his body much faster. It was the exact same liquid going in his system during the shot but I added an extra gift. Courtesy of an old friend you tried to cheat for more money. I gave you the world. No matter.  
  
Alexander's children were kind to me but they had their qualms about Wesker and they didn't tell me what the low down dirty serpent was up to. He was the only man who could have sunk everything that William, their father and I worked to build. They deserved what they got.  
  
Apparently sub machine guns weren't enough for Birkin either. I was foolish for thinking a rocket launcher would be too harsh for the man. It sounded like him to inject the G virus into himself. Guess what ladies and gents. He didn't think up that little bug by himself. We walked into my office, and I showed him my new notes findings, and experiments in the process, the little bugger refused to culture properly, and other pressing business was taking away from my experiment. So I needed him to solve the problem. It only took a week. He was smart, but also prone to brag. I never thought that the G virus work would transform into a complete obsession. I didn't mind him taking the credit for something so horrible but word was spreading out among facilities. The idiot didn't realize that he couldn't even tell his wife what monsters I had created, but soon people began to find out, and so did the S.T.A.R.S. of all people. Imagine my anger. I wanted my project back. How could he say that was his life's work? Perhaps it was jealously for realizing that my brain was full of knowledge that surpassed him tremendously. This man was just a fanatic. I had to spend seven hours in my office remaining absolutely still in my chair to keep my cranium from exploding just from thinking too hard. If I was a moral man I could've won a Nobel Prize by now. I've more knowledge about the human body than the wisest anatomy scholars in history, and he was going to snatch my project from behind my back, take an executive position in Umbrella and find some silly way of knocking me off to climb into the boss's chair. If there is any lesson to take from this, it's that money is never enough for the evil people in the world. They want more.  
  
Thinking back to how all this mess began, I regret that fact that she was a part of it when she didn't have to be. I was at least seven years older than her. She married for money. A beautiful blond and single mother who was helpless without my funding, she always dressed sexy, and loved to have fun, but she only cared about that. She had no higher goals. All she was good for was the bedroom when I was sick of wrapping my mind up in equations and chemistry. I came to her, and she gave me two children that I could call my own, two little boys three years younger than Helen. Even though I was always cranky to them, they still loved me for some reason that I could never quite put my finger on.  
  
She would get mad often because her body was unused. I thought that the sexual theme of 'the doctor's in the house' was becoming rather old, and I had other things to attend to. Even though she was a dumb broad she deserved more. Even though she wrecked my lab all because of one petty incident at a party, because I took the children into my office which she believed was more of an animal torture chamber it came down to this. The fights, the pranks, the stunts, everything drove me crazy, but I dared never show her my fist. I always kept cool. She kept asking me when would be the day that I would finally blow up, and just show her how mad I really was.  
  
She didn't want to know. I never got mad. I only got even. It was the only language I spoke.  
  
It was a late night at a party. I was only out on the lawn enjoying the festivities in a fancy tux just like the rest of the gentlemen for awhile then I returned to my private quarters as usual. She looked simply ravishing when she came up to my room. It was the first time that I had seen her smile in a long time. What the occasion was? I didn't know.  
  
"It's an anniversary remember?" She said temptingly. Her gorgeous smile, body, and dress had me itching to fuck her. I sat still, and tried to resist. I remember that one of my lower employees had sent me a finished chemistry compilation that we were going to take to the labs the very next morning. It was still sitting in my desk. I was still curious to see how it worked. It was like a new toy and a child. The two were almost inseparable. As we made love I thought to myself whether or not I would get to touch her like this again. I began to forget about my work, and my aspirations, the things that I wanted to make come true, my undying curiosity.  
  
Well. almost.  
  
She was kissing the chloroform soon enough and even though she pretended to forgive me with the kisses she was still hoping that I would forget how she destroyed my life's work, and legacy all in under a few hours. How she tried to boss me around in public when it was my money that she had. She was even cuter when she squirmed around covered in tape. I cut with the scalpel rather slowly. Of course I had drugged away the pain to keep others from hearing her make a noise. It was a deep shame that she would be leaving me this way. I dumped the virus in simple parts of her body where they would run through her blood and eventually transform her. She began to reject so I had to make her eat it the hard way.  
  
Pissing down my leg in pain from seeing such beauty suffer, I continued till her short breaths stopped. She had gotten out one last."I love you." From there it was all staged how I alerted the others with my most emotional scream. I even convinced myself of my 'innocence' the way I cried out in pain that my wife was killed by some madman on the premises. My guards went wild searching. There came the police, and the hospital. Of course I touched nothing that could trace back to me, and the doctors at the morgue where she was taken were two friends of mine.  
  
I couldn't face Helen or my two boys knowing what I did. At first they were sweet, but were soon becoming little brats.  
  
I watched them eating their cereal in the morning. It was the first morning in which I'd actually gotten up before anyone else in the house. It would make sense. I was supposed to be in shock after the horrible murder of my wife.  
  
"This milk tastes funny papa. I don't feel so good." moaned Helen in her sweet little voice. I wanted to shed a tear, but I knew that if her or my own two boys were to stay in tact they'd find out about all of daddy's private work soon enough. I simply couldn't hide it from them, and plus their bodily energy was peculiarly strong. They would prove useful in the future. Two hours before the butler had come down to prepare breakfast, I confess to anyone who reads this, yes I slipped the mess into their food and watched them eat it while bearing the worst of stomachaches, and worst of all.I kept a straight face. At least they would go to sleep peacefully.  
  
I never told anyone except Birkin the next day what I had done, and I lived in fear, and total stupidity for letting that secret out as well. I was also a little disoriented at that time. Gossip was really taking the manhood out of me.  
  
"Good God man! What did you do?"  
  
"Listen Birkin.can you keep a secret? Times like this call for more drastic experiments..."  
  
I put my arm on his shoulder as I walked him into my office, and shut the door with a low kick. A new me was born that day. By now I've totally forgotten the once innocent scientist I was back at Oxford, and would risk shedding blood to achieve my goals.  
  
Chris Rebecca and Barry were circling the beautiful city of Vienna in a small chopper around 6:00 AM on a groggy sunless morning. Becky was in total shakes staring out the window. Chris was silent as ever. His face extremely stiff. Him and Rebecca shared the same emotions and questions of what the day would bring. Barry was in the pilot's seat humming a tune to himself.  
  
"Barry could you knock it off? It sounds more like a dying dog than Amazing Grace." Rebecca pleaded.  
  
"All I can do right now is just hum and sing. We need something to keep our spirits up. I mean.think about it. By this evening, the entire city's going to be just like Raccoon and we can't do a thing about it. "Well I have a little hope left." Said Rebecca still looking over Austria's beauty "Trent said it's one person who might start the virus release. Think of all the potential places we could look for this guy. The water transfer spots on the outside of town, a place where lots of people gather, you know.places where the virus might spread quicker."  
  
"Yeah but it's really not that easy at all." Chris told her  
  
"We're still searching for a needle in a haystack. Trent never really told us all that much. It makes me wonder just what the hell he's really up to."  
  
"He never gives us a lot of info Chris. Only clues. You know that's how he is." Barry explained  
  
"But why? This is serious! Information is the only key to getting out of this mess, and stopping Umbrella, and we are really short on info. Doesn't anyone think that this is weird?"  
  
He could smell a paradox a mile away but the others thought he was a little too paranoid even though anyone in his shoes would have good reason to be.  
  
"Hey look! There's Carlos! He's spoken to our inside man! Maybe he can give us some answers."  
  
Carlos was on top of a tower waving a signal on the roof heliport with both of his arms. Barry moved over to his position and lowered a rope ladder for him. He came up horribly exhausted.  
  
"Bad news guys."  
  
"Aw shit." Rebecca dumped her head while Chris shrugged as if to say "I told you so."  
  
"Wait. Let's hear it first guys." Barry tried to stop the two from losing their spirit.  
  
"There's more than one needle in this haystack. Trent confirmed it from a conversation in a bar with a drunk Umbrella worker. We've got five little firecrackers running around this town."  
  
"Five people!? Ohh Sh-."  
  
"Barry. No." Chris warned "Keep flying, and lets all stay calm." He turned to face Carlos  
  
"Any info on where any of these people could be?"  
  
"He's going to call back and give us locations so we can call Jill and the USBC chopper to pick them off from where they are before they can release the virus."  
  
"Yess!" Rebecca breathed out.  
  
"Well He'd better make it quick because we got the warning that at 10:00 AM it's going down." Chris reminded him.  
  
"Relax. I'll take care of it man. Just get your asses in gear  
  
He always liked the idea of getting to hold a lovely woman in bed one last time before going off to work. It made him feel even more like an adult, even though he'd just met her the night before. Ginny never knew who her dad was. Good thing her mom got custody of her or else Kevin wouldn't be seeing a pretty girl. He'd be seeing a B.O.W instead. Even Wesker with all his secret intel didn't know who the kid really was, which was probably why Trent hired him. If Dr. Albert ever knew how much of an asset (now liability) the boy really was in stopping his operations cold he would've slain him a looong time ago.  
  
"What time is it?" Regina asked curling up under the sheets.  
  
"7:30. We should be more serious about this mission you know." Kevin warned her "Do you always work with such a lazy start-up attitude? This isn't exactly your typical sleep in from work day. It's a matter of.  
  
"Life and death?" She answered without even opening her eyes. My Mom taught me a lot of things when she was spying with Umbrella. Approach destiny with an open mind, but you must be relaxed as well as alert."  
  
"That's pretty damn relaxed sister." Kevin said then whistled.  
  
"Silly boy. Come here."  
  
He walked back to the bed and she pulled him back down across her gently.  
  
"You remember everything were supposed to do?"  
  
"Well hmm let me see. Uh YEAH!" He said sarcastically." I'm the guy with the most dangerous job. I supposed to be there 8 o' clock by the window of the tower outside the school courtyard. All you do is drive the getaway car."  
  
"Just checking." She said with a smile "Don't worry okay? Don't be so tense. Everything'll work out fine."  
  
"Good to know. All right. Be there in the parking lot when I call for you. Cool?"  
  
"Roger boss." She said it with style.  
  
He prayed in the morning. Over by the river before he grabbed the steel case, stuck on his sunglasses and hat, then walked away from the harbor catching a bus ride as the sun broke through the sky that morning even if it was brief it was still nice to watch.  
  
Riding on the bus made him wonder if the ride was going to be something like Israel, and maybe one of the gassers was in the backseat, but he got off in one piece. So far so good. Kevin carried his cell phone and other technological stuff along with the case to make it seem as though he was some phone salesman carrying modern day goods. He even had the catalog to go with it. Even though his shirt, running shoes, and baseball cap didn't quite suggest the disguise, at least no one would even guess what was REALLY in that case.  
  
It felt funny walking the streets knowing that there was the potential of everything that he saw before him normal, soon becoming nothing but a total mess of monsters, and destruction by night. The campus was in sight. It just reminded him that there was a school play happening in the courtyard, and everyone had gathered on a free day to watch the performance. As he walked past, he just knew he was going to miss all of his friends. He felt tension within his body. Something was shaking within him. Perhaps it was his heart. Could he really go through with this?  
  
Apparently the only thing shaking was his cell phone. He took a deep breath and relaxed when hearing the Mario Brothers theme song playing on his Motorola.  
  
"Yeah? Trent is that you?"  
  
"Trent.Who is Trent?"  
  
Kevin paused  
  
"Who the hell is this?"  
  
"Go into the faculty office. I left the door open for you."  
  
The voice was stern and deep. He had no time to figure this guy out, but the man said he was here to help. He didn't give any clues. Nonetheless he followed instructions, and as soon as he opened the door to the school of arts faculty offices he saw the gadget lying on a table in the lobby. The voice on the other line spoke to him.  
  
"If you do not adjust this patch to yourself you will definitely be found out on this mission. Strap it on, and please conceal your case. Your targets are all here."  
  
He wanted to scream. Now he was being led by a mysterious voice, and worst of all it wasn't his goofy old boss. How could a total stranger be telling him what to do?  
  
He still took his perch in the tower, and decided not to challenge this person. He told the rest of the people that saw him on campus that he was clearing out as he walked through the halls before sneaking into a closed off personnel area.  
  
"It must be hard saying goodbye to this place."  
  
"Did campus kick you off?"  
  
"Nah. Something came up though. Important family business. It's hard to explain."  
  
" No tell us." The girls would say. Geez the people around here were so nice. He almost hated what he was going to do.  
  
Almost.  
  
This was still his chance to save the city.  
  
Trent told him there was only one virus release target but apparently another source had more info. He still decided to call up Trent anyways. He took out his comm. Radio hoping the old guy was somewhere close, and dialed his frequency. At the same time he prayed that the mystery man wouldn't be listening into his conversation.  
  
" Uh TD? You there?"  
  
"I copy you K. G.." Trent confirmed. He was walking out of a coffee shop as his eyes turned to look up at the campus.  
  
"Somebody just called me, and told me there were five targets. You know anything about."  
  
Trent sighed then spoke clearly just so his agent would get the point.  
  
"Yes. There are more of these criminals on the streets but I want you to only focus on one of them who should be very close to you on my radar. Are you in the tower yet? Who was talking to you? What did the voice sound like?"  
  
" Real deep kinda robotic or something. The guy gave me some gadget and told me that I wouldn't make it out of the building safely if I didn't use this."  
  
That was when he turned around, saw an object off to his left and realized what the mysterious voice was trying to tell him. The security system in this place was top notch, and if the school went into a state of emergency he'd be trapped in the building until someone found him after the shot went off. He'd be caught red handed. Hoping that he wasn't being put on he flipped on the controls to the little mechanical toy and waved it in front of the camera in the room. The green light went to red and it began throw around sparks as it swayed back and forth in some strange movement, then died out.  
  
(Ohh...kick ass!) He thought.  
  
He opened the case quickly, rubbing the palms of his hands together as he stared down at the huge set that sat before him. M40 rifle complete with super scope and all the hi-tech goodies attached on its side. He spent less than a minute fitting all the parts together, and then locked the door to the room. He grabbed the extra pair of binoculars in the setup and stared out the window over the campus. You know, there were some fun people that he knew around this place, wonderful people, especially in the drama club. He probably would've joined if he didn't have more important business. Those people were so wild. They would be sober and solemn for a month or two preparing for the ultimate show, and then drown themselves in drinks, bouncing off the walls, messing around on each other in the dorms. Jacques was the most insane of them all, but he had skills. He played St Joseph in the Christmas show now moving onto Quasimodo, and if the costume didn't fool you enough, then he sure did because he was the ugliest 20 year old alive. Actually he was a face for the women but Kevin loved to diss the guy out in front of the girls. He always had pranks for every single morning on campus, and he would get an audience as he made his usual annoying morning announcements. He was a suspicious character of course. When he was drunk he would always talk about killing people in their sleep, like he was joking, but that was how the hottest women around began to be afraid of this man. Sometimes his jokes would get much too serious. There was a time where he was almost expelled for being part of destroying campus property. It wasn't your average stink-bomb. There was some debate flying around as to whether or not there was some poisonous substance within the gas.  
  
He would know wouldn't he? Chemistry was his other game. He did experiments religiously as though he were the epitome of scientific obsession.  
  
Kevin knew what he was starting to think. The bomber couldn't be Jacques. Because he was so..  
  
Nice?  
  
That wasn't much of a good reason was it?  
  
Lots of people were nice but it never excused them from doing some of the most horrible things on earth.  
  
There had to be a much more sufficient reason than that.  
  
He was really starting to hate himself for he thought he would have to do to the coolest man on campus. However, low and behold, when Kevin looked through his binoculars and then turned to stare at the sample of the virus he was given by Trent's helpers as a link to the substance that would probably be used in the bombing, he knew right then and there that he'd found the prime target.  
  
Jill jogged down the streets trying to get her radio off the fritz. She'd been dropped off by her copter worrying about the time and why Trent hadn't gotten back to her or the rest of the teams.  
  
"Valentine? You there." The radio crackled she breathed out in relief when she heard Chris's voice.  
  
"Did you hear anything yet? Where are you anyways?"  
  
" Near the plaza. This place is covered with pedestrians but I don't see anything yet, and what's even worse.it's 9:00! What the hell are we going to do?  
  
Jacques was actually going to do it. He had proven to be crazy before but it was so hard to believe even though he had been briefed and with the scope he had caught a trace of the viral spreading book bag device that was hiding under his costume. Quasimodo was probably a very good excuse. Nonetheless, it was not enough to get past Kevin's sharp eyes. The rifle came up quickly and set down aiming for the back of person who he thought he knew but truly didn't. His eyes became colder and colder as he forgot an old drunk friend and became professional only seeing the same killer that was trying to entertain most of the school population and sweep one of the most beautiful girls on campus off her feet. The people were still so confused. They had absolutely no idea.  
  
As the clouds and rain came, the show went on. As Jacques lit the stage with his own song, with the light effects hitting him, the smoke was about to come in and that was the moment that Kevin knew to strike. From far away he could follow where the boy's hands were reaching with his scope and caught some dangerous movement off to behind the back. Kevin spotted the machine handle but realized that he couldn't just knock it off. It was connected all around the kid's body.  
  
The phone rang in his earm, surprisingly not upsetting his concentration, but he was using an earpiece so as to not ruin his aim by lunging for the phone.  
  
Mean while, Trent was watching from down below  
  
" SHOOT HIM NOW!!!!" Screamed the old man  
  
with that said the rookie assassin depressed the trigger quickly without another word.  
  
The shot was silent but swift, and undetectable. One minute earlier, the main performer could only think about money, and all the benefits that would come to him. He was already vaccinated, and ready. Although it was cruel his employer promised something that the world could have never given to a rejected actor such as him. He was given a chance to make something of himself. Those poor saps would have to live with what was coming to them but money was bigger than anything. He just had to reach down and simply pull the handle, and when he woke up that beautiful suitcase would be waiting for him. He could see it already coming closer to him.victory was imminent.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The picture of the money was covered by a shade of blood red, and that was all that his dreams were until everything faded out.  
  
Blood guzzled out of his neck like a spraying water hose as the shot went right through the device, his neck and dove into the ground, the crowd ran back in panic as security tried to get things under control under the harsh pouring rain, chaos, and clapping lightning ,but three people remained the in the courtyard.  
  
"What are you doing?! Get back here! Run!" Yelled one of the guards  
  
Jill had finally gotten on the radio with Trent from the streets of Vienna watching a little bit of sunset break through on the horizon as she ran soaking her green army tank top and shorts in the rain. Long grown hair stuck to her face as she tried to look around at the traffic chaos that the passing police cars were creating. Something was going down and she missed it. It looked as though it was coming from the plaza. Running to catch a cab she stayed on the phone with Trent.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He got one of them! Thank goodness! Now the rest should be nearby. Find somewhere to hide Jill, an alleyway or somewhere."  
  
"Who got one?"  
  
"Another of the people I hired. You've yet to meet him. The university that he'd been posted at was where one of the viral bombers was located, and he must have killed the activation switch for the bomb because I don't see anything coming out right now from where I stand.  
  
"What's going on? Why didn't you tell us?!" Jill complained with an angry squeal coming out of her mouth while pushing through the chaos on the streets.  
  
"I didn't tell you because this was part of the plan. Trust me. If you just stick to your role, everyone will come out of this part flawlessly and we can rondeveau later."  
  
Jill shook her head and kept watching as traffic began to pile up. Things didn't seem to be going as well as she hoped.  
  
"Jill are you there!?" came the voice on the radio. She was more than surprised to find out just who's voice it was.  
  
"Chris! Jesus! I thought I lost you! Where are you guys!?"  
  
"Still in the helicopter. I can only see the university by scope. Trent just told about one of the breakouts."  
  
"Yeah. I only heard a few seconds ago. Apparently, he trusted someone else with our job."  
  
"Well let's thank this mystery shooter, because we wouldn't have found them anyways." said Chris. Jill nodded, accepting his words through the machine in her hand. It was common of her to feel rather unsure about people in the dark, but even if she had an ally for just a minute or two. She had to take that advantage whenever it came.  
  
Kevin was still back in the lounge watching panic occur down below with cold, observant eyes that had been quick on his first target, and were searching around frantically for another. The only problem was that he didn't know where to look at all. The first one he had caught by luck,and there was supposed to be five. Were the rest in the plaza? Or were they nearby? All that he knew was that he had just gotten orders from some unknown helper, and he was wishing now more than ever that the mystery helper would call back into his earpiece so that he could figure out what to do next.  
  
( BEEP BEEP BEEP ) The sound of the phone irritated his ears. As he responded, he expected to hear Trent's voice, but it wasn't the old man's voice he was hearing.  
  
"I guess you're lost without me. Still want to save the day? Use your eyes for once. Look further down to your left. Not everyone has left the courtyard."  
  
The voice faded out again.  
  
Well I'll be damned. Kevin thought to himself seeing that the voice was right, and that he simply didn't take the three people who stood still and shocked in the middle of the courtyard as enemies. He wasn't blind, it was just that he didn't have the balls of a real cop to pull the trigger, when there was even a 20 percent chance that his guess could be wrong, but it seemed that he wasn't. He moved the scope up to get a closer aim.  
  
There was a brown haired girl with a pigtail dressed in pink with large glasses. The other kid looked rather goth. Pale faced, dressed in metal core fan clothes with more hair than the mane on a lion, and one fat kid in a soccer uniform except for a pair of jeans. There were green pack devices worn on their sides. The security guards were yelling at them , but they yelled back. Holding hands in a circle of three, sweat coming down their faces along with the rain. Their eyes showed looks of distress. The fat kid nodded to the pig tailed girl who reached for the primacord underneath her shirt, as the rock fan shook his head with nervousness staring back at the crowd of students, it looked as though tears were going to well up in his eyes. Sad really, but he couldn't even imagine what would happen if he didn't do something. Maybe if he just aimed for the devices themselves, everything would be okay, he was carrying rounds heavy enough to rip a leg, but there was no other choice. His silenced piece went off.  
  
FWWPPH! FWWPPH! FWWWPH!  
  
As the shots came out of thin air, they all hit the ground fast. They lay in a circle just as they had once stood before. Never knowing what happened, put to sleep easily, but just who had told these people to do this in the first place?  
  
Chris watched through the long scope, and saw the three people in the courtyard hit the ground as the rest of the people around the university were being pushed further back. They ran up the street. Security, and a few of the police who had just arrived, tried to control them all but it was hopeless, they all ran further up the street in a large mob, around the corner, and down two blocks out into the open. The plaza.  
  
He was in a coffee shop when he saw them coming down into the street by the lot. The drunk college fools were making the traffic even worse. A jaguar tried to miss a kid pulling to the side, but went up the sidewalk crashing into a nearby market right across the street from the coffee shop. As the man in the heavy brown sports winter coat, shadowed completely by the visor of his hat stepped out, he lugged a huge book bag around his shoulder. Slapping down his money on the counter, he tipped his hat and jogged out side. His boots mushing through the puddles of rain he watched the crowd of citizens stop at the statue where a blockade of police stopped the running students, and concerned citizens from causing a ruckus. More squad carts came on the scene.  
  
Jill was held up by the traffic, she jumped out of the car leaving the cabbie shouting at her for not paying. She shut the door, and ran past the line of vehicles looking further up at the plaza. She pulled down her hat to keep the rain out of her eyes for only a second before turning back up to see a man in a brown coat walking and jumping onto the statue in the center of the plaza. Seeing through her binoculars, she hoped that she could get an ID, but the person's face was completely masked. She couldn't catch anything.  
  
He looked down at them. There were hundreds, thousands. Who knew exactly, but he didn't care. It was all the better, and all the easier. As his hands reached for the cord under his jacket, he was sure that he had taken enough of the vaccine to survive. There was no stopping it. He had been waiting for the children to fail. Only a professional could do the job right, and as the people were running, and the squads were having a field day, it was time.  
  
The gas release came out faster than anyone knew. When the explosion went off, the last of the person that could be seen was a speck flying away in the wind. The sky seemed to look a different color as green gas and white smoke covered the entire plaza causing everyone to run away or get down on their knees coughing. Jill saw it was coming and ran back jumping into the taxi, hearing the man scream didn't matter in the least when she could have been victim to something worse. Her fears had been confirmed, and she didn't even realize it fully yet.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! PULL UP! PULL UP!!" Chris and Rebecca yelled to Barry and Carlos who were already working as fast as they could to pull away.  
  
Away from the building, far in the back he found an empty lot where the potion hadn't reached. He was praying right then that he was sorry for everything if he could just get to the car in time, and not be caught out there when the smoke came.  
  
His prayers were answered sooner than he thought as he saw the old black sedan rush up by him. He his hands were shaking as they held onto the heavy case that kept the parts of his rifle. He was becoming so worried about whether the job was over, that he was becoming paranoid. Would it even be Regina in that car?  
  
"Kevin it's me! Get in!"  
  
He jumped inside.  
  
"Thank God! Now punch it!"  
  
They went out of the lot headed as far away from the center of the trouble as they could, and Regina was one hell of a driver. She rushed through a neighborhood, squeezing past other cars with such effort, but yet flawlessly. She beat the lights as her new little boyfriend was being tossed around the backseat trying to dump the case in its hidden spot in the backseat. He traded his work weapon for a trusty survival piece pulling out his lucky shot Sig Sauer P229. He went searching for .357 slugs. Upon finding nothing but nine millimeters he turned to face his partner.  
  
"Uhh.where's all the hi-caliber ammo?"  
  
"That's not your silver piece Kevin. I found it off a dead cop.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Hang on! We'll be out of town sooner than you think!"  
  
At least the standard ammo model was meant for quick fire, because if any sort of creature came onto him, he wouldn't be caught dead trying to pop it with weak bullets and slow hits. If he wasn't swift then it would cost him dearly, and that was just a risk he was not willing to take.  
  
She thought of Chris the whole time holding her breath and blinking her eyes inside the car as this powerful explosion came and swept the cars into massive pile ups. Emergency forces rushing down were only caught in the chaos of people and crushed cars, but the taxi was luckily swept in a different direction. The cabbie was smart enough to realize that any more forward meant trouble. As he regained control of the car he made a large turn, and with no question as to Jill's orders he drove away like the average fearful human who valued his life.  
  
No wait! Regina! Hold on!  
  
They both screamed together, and were unable to control the moment, they were afraid of so many things that they forgot the deadliness of a car crash. Hitting another busted vehicle in the side, and in the middle of an empty street in a tree covered neighborhood they were both knocked out.  
  
Sundown  
  
If one could remember Racoon, it was five times the madness. Zombies were found sooner or later. Half of the police force went out, and the rest held fort inside the station just like before. The injured were taken, during the breakout. In the streets the gas had finally cleared, leaving a putred smell. Some weren't affected, but surprisingly, most of the population was, through the ash, and dust that covered the sky, and made figures hard to see. Only the green night vision goggles of a surviving S.W.A.T. cop could see through the mist. The man was crawling on his knees. His eyes sagging as his last moments had come the last thing he had seen was a mob of the transformed. They were all joined together in a horrific moaning chorus. The madness had started all over again.  
  
News reporters from helicopter were in total shock seeing their comrades from the ground swallowed in a smoky fury, as cars crashed, and a toxic explosion set the streets on fire. The damage was of epic proportions, and it tore through a great deal of the city itself.  
  
Chris tried to call back to Jill, but all attempts were useless. He slammed his fist against the wall. Carlos, Rebecca, Barry, and him were waiting at the top of one of the tallest buildings in town, ready to get back in the helicopter again. Watching the city's destruction unfold before their very own eyes was more than they could bear. All of them were speechless, except for Chris's constant calls for Jill who was trapped somewhere down in that maze. When the response came in, the entire tem was excited hoping for a good sign. Instead it was Trent.  
  
"Everything is crazy down here. I'm lucky I found shelter just in time. I hoped none of this would happen, but I always had a plan B just in case. I've got plans for every letter of the alphabet guys. I promise to you right now we will stop them." Came Trent's determined voice while the team was in fatigues, downed spirits, and almost wanting to cry from the horror of it all  
  
"I just need all of you to stay strong. This isn't over by a long shot, and we haven't begun to strike yet. Remember this was just a prevention attempt. It failed yes, but the real fight has not begun, and we've got larger trump cards in our corner than last time."  
  
Chris nodded his head, forcing himself to believe Trent through the tears. He never pouted, though seeing something of this magnitude was enough to make a drop or two come down his eyes.  
  
"Where's Jill?" he barely got out  
  
Trent paused for a very long time, not knowing any other way to say it. The streets were smoke, and chaos. She was out there.  
  
"I saw the number of the taxi that she had gotten into. The car exploded Chris..I'm sorry."  
  
His scream ripped through the air like a banshee calling through the night. A loud NO that was carried through the sky, high enough to heard at the edge of Earth, and definitely up in the Heavens. Rebecca's heart took a jump. Carlos could hardly breathe, and Barry, saddened heavily as well put an arm on Chris's shoulder as the young man beat the gravel with his fists in anger, refusing to accept what he was told.  
  
"Regina? Regina?"  
  
He woke up finally. Seeing the skies were black, and that he was still in this dangerous town. The smoke was gone but the streets were cluttered as though a hurricane had come rushing through, only without the relative amount of crushed and decimated real estate, though THAT was also present. So the city had been hit by a super bomb, and he was one of the only survivors, because a light wind of poison would not punch through the windows of the car. Regina was still breathing, but she was knocked to sleep. The air bag hadn't come out so it was his opportunity to get up, and pull her out before it did. Setting up camp in the cold by the fire from other destroyed cars in this ghost town he carried Regina in his arms and set her down checking her neck spot for a pulse. Good. No upsets yet. She was fine, and the best he could do was keep her warm, because he was nowhere near her level of skill in escape driving, plus she was briefed on telling him where to go and what to do next. Her white collared shirt, and short tan khaki skirt were soaked in the rain along with her boots. He'd just noticed how she still tried to look like a special agent whenever something serious was happening. As if it was some kind of joke. Had she even seen what those monsters looked like? Had she ever seen her father? He began to ponder it for awhile as he looked at her, waiting for her to come to so they could figure out what was next. Then he spotted an open apartment door. If there was any trouble within, then he'd clear it out himself. Then he heard a moan down the street. Or maybe more, perhaps an entire horde of them, and here he was without strong rounds. He hated the fact that he didn't have his personal sidearm, but anything would do, and he realized how big the ammo storage was in the car. Surely he'd have enough no matter what came down the road. Then he caught the silhouette of the undead walker. It was almost running. Others were following close behind coming up the high road as the entire mob came into view. Kevin pulled out the p229 handgun thinking that it would take a wrecking machine to stop him as he pointed for the masses. Not knowing where to start first until he saw a rather eager zombie rushing towards him and capped down the ex-geezer, with three quick shots emptying one more in the brain to spread blood. From there he brought down as many as he could in a hail of gunfire. Holding down the fort by shooting at the zombie mob from many different positions on the street trying to nail the weakspot in their lines, but he was running low on ammo, and the last of the mob was coming in large numbers, that he possibly could not have enough rounds for. That was when he noticed the gas leaking car. Bingo. He waited until all the numbers were coming closer to the car. His was aim dead on the pipe in the back of the huge van. Then he shot 6 times. As the explosion spread down the street it cut through the heavy lines, blowing their bodies away into chunks that he couldn't see, but the moment of relief was enough.  
  
Other zombies came out of the darkness and into the road, but he was ready for all of them. A group of five he had shot down by the street light with such grim accuracy that he had wasted very little ammo. Seeing the coast was clear until he heard more moans. He grabbed Regina, and hurried down the street off into an alley where a street light shone off to the right. He saw nothing in his way, and continued inside an apartment. Shutting the door he saw a fat hearse on the couch in front of an old TV. The man had his fan on and was trying to take in the cold air from the warmth of his house probably, he must've not expected the wind at all. Kevin stared at the news for awhile till he heard a moan close by. He hoped it wasn't Regina. No. It was the old man. He aimed dead center for the forehead sending a chunk of blood oozing out the zombie's skull as he shot twice in rapid sucession, then dropped his gun arm, pointing to the floor as he looked around, and went to search the house. Nothing yet. Good. He'd have to be here for a very long time, until he could think of a way to get the hell out of dodge.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew. I'm calling it a night now. Damned bombers! There's always one little bastard that gets away. So has anybody lost hope in Jill? Obviously Chris has, but don't start screaming rage all over the net yet, because this story ain't over. Trust me. I've got some twists and turns left so please tune in, and PLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEE review. Thanks 4 reading. 


	5. Squads of the Undead pt I

Guided by the heart  
  
By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz  
  
Chapter five: Squads of the Undead p 1.  
  
Disclaimer: 'f course I don't own anything. I'm dead broke! Give it up for Capcom. Except for Regina and Kevin, they're my ideas.  
  
A/N:I noticed that some things between the new characters get a little sappy. They only met one night, and all of a sudden it's like they knew each other for years. Maybe the sex must've been awesome. Who knows? But they're connecting faster than a lot of other characters, and I'll get down to the part about Jill soon. But I'm saving Chris, and the other guys for the next chapter.  
  
Squad of the Undead  
  
She found herself in someone's bedroom when she came to. Looking around frantically, all the events that had transpired slowly came back to her, and she began to soon remember everything. The failed escape, and the crash. There was no second guessing that she was in a boy's bedroom. The bed itself was rather comfy and large, but what was she doing lying down on the job, and worse of all. Where was Kevin.  
  
She heard a moan coming from the bathroom thinking it was him on the crapper. She looked out the window and realized that they hadn't left town. She saw that her car was completely wrecked from the front, and completely useless. If that wasn't enough, the streets were covered, and there fires around every corner, along with crashes, debris and pile ups. One would need a tank to get through town. Well certainly dead eye had some explaining to do, but she had to hand it to him. He must have saved her life with his own two hands, and on that thought she was beginning to enjoy the company of her partner even more.  
  
(Knock knock.)  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
She heard nothing.  
  
"Come on. Kevin. We have to hurry."  
  
After staring blank at the door she grew antsy and tipped it open.  
  
Only to find out that it wasn't Kevin at all.  
  
The boy looked somewhat taller than she was. Only he wasn't much of a real human anymore. It was the first one she had ever seen in her entire life, Grotesque, and decayed from all sides. He was surprisingly faster than the ones she had seen in the video briefing. As she dove away to miss a near death slash, she ran down the stairs seeing another fat dead zombie on the floor and rushed into the kitchen. The knife selection in the drawer wasn't much of a variety, but all the big ones were there. As the shadow loomed over her, she turned around quickly and slashed away at the upper neck quickly. Then missed another grab attempt and stabbed the zombie kid in the head between the eyes.Pulling out the knife quickly as her enemy hit the floor  
  
The front door was locked, and as much as she wanted to run out, she couldn't. The only option was down through another door that could possibly lead to a basement level of the entire apartment complex.  
  
The lower room was flooded. She stood at the top of the steps, avoiding the water at all costs. Running down the halls past cracked brick walls and damaged circuit boards she took the small ladder down to the smelly core. The flood was a giant pool on this level that seemed to have covered an underground office. The exit was al the way across at the other end. She noticed a path around the side that could take her there without having to even touch the toxic water. But when she heard that irritating chorus of squeals and squish noises over to her right, she saw that there were a bunch of infested rats, and big leeches covering the path. Then there came a huge growl that made giant bubbles rise up to the surface. Regina knew there truly was a horrid underwater danger lurking. When the creature reared it's ugly head for a few seconds she began to panic. It looked like a huge snake, but more like something manufactured by her daddy's partners Umbrella.  
  
And here she was with no weapon to fend it off.  
  
As the huge reptile tried to bite down and snap at her, she dodged on the staircase and missed it, holding onto the bars for support. Her professional moves were the only thing she had going for her. The crash left her a bit fatigued as well. If she took a bite she would surely die.  
  
It hadn't come to her mind that the electric lamp hanging off to the side would actually provide an advantage, but through all her kicking, dodging and ducking the dangerous mouth of a monster, she had also kicked the lamp into the water turning the pool into one large frying pan that turned her enemy in bacon. The great abomination screeched, and hissed all it could, but eventually fell victim to the heavy shock and sunk into the water never to rise again. The ladders on the side weren't all that hard to climb, and she took that option not wanting to deal with the infested little creatures on the walkway. Still, she reached the exit, and pushed through the double doors inspecting the area around her carefully. She jogged out of the alley, and into the street calling out her partner's name.  
  
"Kevin?"  
  
"Kevin are you there?"  
  
It wasn't long before she found the corner on the sidewalk where the pile of zombies sat. Flies were hovering all around them, as their stench covered the entire street. Regina held her nose, afraid that the smell would knock her out half to death as she approached the body, and at the bottom of the pile with a hand sticking out, she found that a guard at the booth two blocks down from where she was had been the victim of these dead zombies. He had been holding a shotgun. The shells were almost like small green gas grenades in the way they reacted but they still packed a punch.  
  
She ran through the back alley, hearing growls she turnbed around the corner, and found herself dealing with a case worse than zombies. She hadn't been briefed on these animals, but she somewhat understood what she was dealing with.  
  
There weren't just 'zombified' ( I made up a new word) Dobermans, but also a sheperd, and wolf dog as well. They were bleeding and anxious. One had gotten its teeth on Regina's hand leaving her a bit weakened for an attack from another dog, but she dove and moved away as the other dogs crash into a wallwhere she was just standing. She unloaded the gassy buckshot on the dog that bit her, making quick work of the thing, and finding that she had to go through some painful reloading. Thinking wise, she kept moving as she threw more shells inside, turned around in a flash and wasted the rest with one one pump, and boom, they were blown away, and lost in the acid and gas that burnt down what was left of them.  
  
Coming out into the street zone she took down as many zombies as she could looking for Kevin, and following his mud tracks as they had gone a lot further than she had expected. Coming back to the car she threw the shotgun into her item stash and decided to take the road carrying next to nothing hoping to find more rounds. Coming into the next alley was a challenge as the zombie numbers didn't seem to get any smaller. But finding material that could cause more fire or explosion near burning cars was not hard to do. Thus she kept them all at bay while scavenging the streets, she heard the voice of the zombie mob further up ahead. What exactly was going on?  
  
Coming back into the street, she found the booth where another dead guard was posted. There was a code sequence to input for the barrier to open up. She felt pretty unsure about going, but as she caught onto the muddy footsteps of her partner further up ahead, she saw that they even went past the gate. Knowing that there was no other way for her to figure it out she searched in the pockets of one of the dead guards for an ID card. The numbers for the gate were posted on there, and the biometrics eye scan passage was not too much of a problem when she could lift the head to the scanner, but after performing all of that, the gates still wouldn't budge.  
  
Then came the ruckus from the behind. The sound of a car crashing through a window had her turning around in the very next second. Apparently her old snake friend had not been fended off, and was still coming her way. Bursting its head out from a sewer manhole, it slithered across the street in the rain with incredible speed. The smaller snakes that she had found were also coming her way. The huge mother, and her army of children were a few blocks down but they were gaining fast. Regina worked at the doors with all her might seeing her enemies draw dangerously closer. Finally a kick at the panel, in total frustration had done the trick, and the gates cranked open slowly. She ran across to the other end, seeing the horrid, cold blooded abomination follow in quick suit along with her family who was in the lead. Their numbers were tremendous, and impossible to count.  
  
She burst through to the other side getting her leg caught in the door as one of the monsters lunged in almost getting a chance to bite off her leg. Shooting the gate, and hitting the reptiles at the same time, she freed herself just as the gates closed, and ran further down the streets into the black night down the arcade row. As the huge blockade doors shut, she could still hear the screeches of the enemy who was never too far behind.  
  
Rushing into the very first door that she saw, she kept following the prints until she found him standing still inside the shop, and didn't know whether or not to panic, hug him or scream.  
  
"Kevin!"  
  
"Regina? How come you're here?"  
  
"I woke up and saw you were gone! What's with you running off all of a sudden rookie?!"  
  
"Sssh! The zombies'll hear us!" he whispered and dimmed the lights to the shop they were in "Anyways I came because Trent called me and told me to come here! I was going to come back for you."  
  
"Well suppose you did, and there was no partner to welcome you! Then what would you do genius!?"  
  
He knew that she meant something more than what she said, but someone as sexy as her? Changing into a zombie? Who could imagine it? He sure couldn't, and the thought disturbed him so much that he hung his head, and squinted his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that you were out cold, and if I carried you all the way it'd be tough. I had to make camp somewhere till help came so I brought you there."  
  
"Well our camp's all gone now. Hear those noises? I was chased out of that section of town by these disgusting reptiles, and these streets are infested. Did you get what you came for?"  
  
" I answered the phone, got hit in the head, woke up, and saw nobody. All I can remember is the name of the main street were supposed to head to. A helicopter is waiting up on a building for us. We get inside. Tell the people who we are, and join them on a ride out of town. At their next destination, Trent'll be waiting for us.  
  
She only noticed one helicopter while she was driving on her way to get him, and she knew exactly who he was talking about, but she couldn't afford to be seen by them. This operation was secret, and she was given specific orders not to go anywhere where the S.T.A.R.S were. If so it would mean hell for all of her future missions, but she had let her partner run away for so long, she didn't even know him too well. Suppose he was allied with them.  
  
She grabbed his gun like the professional she was and pointed it at him. Her hands were shaky.  
  
"What's all this? Some setup or something!?"  
  
"You're helping the S.T.A.R.S." she whispered with a dark angry face.  
  
S.T.A.R.S? he knew who they were. They were the last people left on the planet with the guts to oppose and unveil Umbrella corporation's plans. All he knew was that he was hired by Trent, but since his mission was similar, why wouldn't he be helping them?  
  
"Gina..put...the...gun.down." He said quietly  
  
"Why should I?" she whispered. Part of her was afraid that as an agent, she would have to do this, and she was right against her hopes.  
  
"Why shouldn't we help them? They're fighting for the same thing we are aren't they?"  
  
"We're just guinea pigs for certain tasks. We can't pick our allies. That's like saying you might as well have sided with the bombers!" She yelled as she inched the gun closer to his face. Kevin could feel his heart going much faster. He'd die at the hands of a person who he really liked, and he could see that she really didn't want to do it either, but was going to if necessary.  
  
"Who are you working for? Umbrella?"  
  
"I can't tell you now."  
  
"Well great. Then just SHOOT ME! For crying out loud! This makes absolutely NO SENSE!" Kevin yelled. "I don't know who's on whose side anymore. Maybe your allegiance was probably with your old Dad, because I think I know enough stories about him to figure out who these orders are coming from."  
  
She threatened him with the gun by wiggling it at him. Then he realized that he'd de-cocked the hammer, and she hadn't pulled it back yet. A real moment was a bad time to refer to a movie, but one would wonder why those actors in the story never lunged at an armed person who had not even prepared a weapon to fire. He grabbed her arm twisting his pistol out of her hand and back into his grasp then made it disappear under his hooded light jacket before she could move again. He blocked every move, and advance she made towards him before his eyes veered over to the left, and he saw a shadow.  
  
From outside the shop.  
  
"Target is not eliminated. Must dispose of agent." came the voice on the system. The rifle was trained on her back."  
  
When the light of a helicopter came from above, it confirmed his fear that someone was out there and aiming. As the two struggled he grabbed her arms and wrestled her to the floor. From the outside of the shop, the shooter was distracted by the helicopter, and turned around. Two seconds later, a gunshot flew through the window.  
  
He landed on top of her just the way he wanted, although he wasn't thinking about movies when he slid out the aisle getting a view of the outside from the door, quickly pulling out the pistol and capping the sniper who was trying to run away. The guy sure was a lousy fighter, otherwise Regina would have been dead. In exhaustion, he dropped back over to her.  
  
"Why did you.?"  
  
"I didn't exactly become friends with a partner, and join in that shower for nothing you know, and you tried to kill me."  
  
At that moment she felt guilty enough to give up everything. Under a touch that she felt she didn't deserve she felt very guilty.  
  
"All right! I was sent by my father! I don't know what Trent is up to but I was supposed to find out who you were really siding with, and use you only for the sniper mission, but the getaway vehicle wasn't part of the plan, I couldn't decide between my mission and our mission. All I knew is that you cared."  
  
"It's not like I don't. Even though it was only one night for the love of God."  
  
" I can tell.You're punching out of your fly right now."  
  
It was the middle of a battle, was this really the proper time? But he couldn't hide it either."  
  
"So you're an ally of Umbrella huh? Wesker's little girl right?" Well you'd better leave now because I don't think our alliance is stable enough to live through getting out of this city safely. Not after this." He said it even when he felt like boning.  
  
"I couldn't do it Kevin."  
  
"Why? One night, and a morning isn't much of an excuse for an 'I love you'."  
  
"I know it's crazy, but just listen."  
  
One had to admit that it was hard to ignore her touch. He felt like he was in a serious trap having to trust her again, after what she was about to do to him, but he had no other choice, and it wouldn't be smart to betray him again when the moans were getting louder in the streets, and things were slowly becoming even more dangerous. There was no other choice. He listened to her story, and about how she had no recall of her mother's disappearance, how Wesker brought her up, but always declared her as head strong because of how she appreciated other guys more than her selfish father, how she was sick of living among the crazed minds of Umbrella, and just wanted to be around a normal guy. When she was given her task, and told who her target was she basically ran into his arms.  
  
Even though he understood somewhat, Kevin tried to worm his way out of her embrace. She had a warrior inside her, but at the same time she was actually a damsel in distress. A runaway. Okay. They could run from Umbrella together, and his main mission still stood. To put down the head of umbrella, the only difference was that since Trent misled him to a location where he could have gotten killed, then perhaps, he would have to trust a different bunch of people. He was going to find the S.T.A.R.S team and tell them what was going on.  
  
"All right. Gina. I'm going to find the S.T.A.R.S team, and you've got to come with me."  
  
She shook her head nervously  
  
"But if my father-"  
  
"Fuck him."  
  
Her eyes questioned his choice of words  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry, but you can't stay around that man. If it's one thing I've heard about that guy from insiders of Umbrella, and agents, it's that he don't have respect for nobody. Even if it's family, I wouldn't be surprised. We are on our own now. I want you to grab your shotgun, and follow me to the site where the helicopter's at uptown. We're hitching a ride out of this death trap, and I want you to come with me. We'll figure this all out later."  
  
The idea of adventure suddenly didn't seem so scary when she was at the side of someone who she could trust, even after such an awkward moment. They came out of the shop, watching each other's backs through the alleyways, and down the streets. Atop a building they witnessed it with their own eyes, as they drew closer to the chaos, the scarier it became. Police and emergency forces and under gone the zombie transformations. There was not a single citizen left alive or normal Especially the animals and rodents that lived deep under the surface had come out, as something new and horrible. There were monsters as small as rats and some that were incredibly large running through the streets. Enough to make one wonder exactly what the gas had done to these people. The numbers of enemies kept increasing. Emergency forces who were still under a zombie state had one little bit of competence left, and it was used to shoot their weapons wildly, as the parade of the unreal covered the city. People who were normal hours ago were hardly recognizable now. This time it was more than zombies, it was a horde of unheard-of species. Some of them just looked almost impossible to defeat, and their stampede was tearing the town apart. The packs were moving closer to the building where the two stood, and as Kevin, and Regina saw the madness unfold, heard the screams of the soon to be deceased, and watched the viral monsters go on a massive rampage, they knew that running away from, or tricking each other was FAR out of the question. No one deserved to die at the hands of what they were seeing. The pain was unthinkable. Kevin checked to make sure that the extra ammo his 'comrade' Trent had left him at his last pit stop was enough. He'd finally recovered his .357 Sig. It'd be weird firing a stronger, and weaker pistol at the same time but any effort was better than none, and he never missed, plus, in the empty alley behind them, from where they could see, there was an unoccupied squad car with piles of squad ammo stocked on the side. Surely there would be enough for his partner. They climbed down the side ladder and dove for the stash pile. Stocking up on ammo, though Kevin's weapon wasn't as big, his combat expertise made him the tougher shooter for awhile. He proved it with his quickness in hitting the ground, getting up, and dispatching every single zombie that came rushing around the corner no matter how enduring they were, his and Regina's aim was much sharper as they blew their enemies off the back of the car, Regina jumped into the driver's seat, while Kevin rode as the defending gunner. As they pulled out into the streets, he cleared a path, and emptied rounds on whatever came in the way of the duo. The amount of zombies, dogs, overgrown tarantulas, and other indescribably sick creatures was too much for them to take on while on foot, therefore Regina stepped on the gas, and rammed through the masses clearing a path, while Kevin blasted down what was too dangerous to hit. They made it up through numerous streets, and soon enough Kevin spotted a helicopter heading for the hospital and told Regina to speed up.  
  
"I see it! The chopper!!! STEP ON IT!"  
  
She was hitting 80 mph when she saw the silhouette of the girl on the horizon, and in the middle of the road near a crashed ambulance. She was limping barely walking, and it was at that very moment that she lost control of herself again, thinking that she was pressing the brakes when she lifted her foot, she accidentally hit the gas and sped like crazy. Her accidental target barely jumped out of the way. Kevin was almost sent flying forward out the car but was hit in the (****) from the edge where he was hanging out of the sunroof. Keeping ahold of the car was like riding a bucking bronco. He dropped inside the vehicle and tried to hang on as the car screeched to a violent stop in the middle of the road that made him hit his head against the side door harder than he wanted to.  
  
"Oh crap I'm fucking sorry." She kept saying to herself as she stopped, and ran out to see the woman. She wasn't a zombie but she looked rather banged up. She was a brown haired girl, wearing a military tank top, short black shorts barely hanging onto a gas mask, the true source of that item coming from a bunch on dead paramedics and soldiers back at the crushed ambulance.  
  
"Goodness woman! Have you lost your mind?!" the injured woman yelled  
  
"I'm sorry all right! Be thankful I DID see you. Come on!"  
  
Regina helped her up by the arm, and pulled her over to the car where Kevin was crawling on the ground, guarding his aching head.  
  
"Nice driving partner. You sure you not trying to kill me?"  
  
" I said I'm sorry, now come on let's get back in the car, and get to that chopper."  
  
" Well I'm driving this time, so you can take gun post if something shows up from now on."  
  
Kevin was tough on the gas but he wasn't playing stunt driver, as he slowed into smooth turns seeing the chopper head for the hospital a few miles, and a half away.  
  
" Nothing's in our way now. Hang on guys."  
  
( Two hours ago at the hospital)  
  
the UN emergency guard had arrived, and set up camp near the hospital. Among their ranks was a tall blonde haired man, with a steely gaze, a tough tanned face, and big black sunglasses. He carried an SG552 rifle just like the others, but the rest of the team didn't think he had the balls to go out and destroy any zombies. They were right. When it happened he had motioned to two of his comrades who betrayed the squad, unleashed a powerful gas explosion that disoriented most of the others and jacked one of the tanks in a getaway. Before any of the remaining forces could do anything, a soldier among their division had let out another odd bomb that spread more green gas all around the hospital area, and had every solider down and out, while back in the escaping tank,  
  
" Sir. Are you sure that this new virus will preserve some of the human intelligence in the soldiers?"  
  
" I'm sure. They'll still be smart enough to shoot, but they'll still want blood along with everything else. It was what Birkin had been working on at Caliban cove. The ultimate solider zombie. Nemesis could shoot, why can't these ex-soldiers do the same?"  
  
" What now sir?"  
  
" Now to find my daughter. If she tries to leave, like I know she will, she will probably head for the Landing Zone point at the hospital, but after the viral release takes care of the remainder of the armed forces, she'll have a surprise waiting for her, and her partner will have to die as well. I can't afford to let that squirt live or else he could ruin all of my plans."  
  
(back 2 the present)  
  
" So what's your name miss?" Kevin asked the woman in the backseat.  
  
" Jill Valentine."  
  
" S.T.A.R.S. member!? Damn! I've been looking all over for you guys, and I heard about your cause. From what I've been told, ya'll have been kept in the dark. We've got enough secret info to make your head spin. See Regina?" he gave her a quick glance. She shrugged it off as Kevin continued driving.  
  
From the way Jill looked, she needed some serious medical attention. Regina went over to check the wounds, and didn't see much of a sign of infection which was somewhat reassuring. She was pretty confident that where they were headed, everything would be safe.  
  
But the three of them had no idea what was waiting for them ahead.  
  
A/N: Okay that's it for now. Thanks 4 reading. R&R. You know..Peace. I gotta go 


	6. Much Needed Revelations SOTU pt 2

Guided by the Heart  
  
By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. Anything from the game belongs to Capcom, but characters Regina Kevin, and Anna are all trademarks of Durtii Inc. Don't laugh! You'll be working 4 MEE summday!!  
  
A/N: Uhhhh..I...well....uhh...hmm...where do I start? (goes off into quiet corner to think) (comes back) ah yes. So we were dealing with Wesker in a plot to get his daughter killed, and Jill's safe. Geez we've mentioned most everybody except....gasp! Leon! Of course we couldn't leave the red headed brother out of this. (red brown whatever you want to believe it's somewhere around there) so what happens between RE4 and the future of the S.T.A.R.S quest? What about Claire? It's time to find out. So heres another story going on in Austria. Read and Review pllllEEAAASSEEE!!!!??!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Much Needed Revelations  
  
He watched her at the train station. It had been awhile since his last encounter with Umbrella, and throughout all of his wild, near death adventures, he still could not forget her wonderful face. Who could? Claire said that she was leaving the motel, because she had to come back see how her brother was doing. That was all well understood, but since she was gone, there had been Steve Burnside, and after his demise, there was also some guy who was former SAS that she was warming up to. He realized that even after all those times that they had embraced each other walking the empty roads away from Racoon city, that he never really had her at all. Not even as a friend. Just as an acquaintance. It had been one little night in that inn. They never really did it, and he was feeling empty. She didn't look as though she really wanted Leon in the first place. So he simply had to let this woman go, and have her be free to roam whereever she wanted. He hopped around in the cold with his light grey jacket, sweater, jeans, and brown boots. Staring at her one last time from the train station as she waved. Her trench coat blowing in the wind showing a defining sillhouette of her nice form, and the last kiss that she placed on his fore head before saying godbye was one that he still savored. He couldn't help it.  
  
Of course watching her go was one of the hardest things that he ever had to do in his entire life but when he thought about it. There was really only one woman, that truly loved him back. He should know, because it was that exact same woman who considered shooting him to death.  
  
She retured the favor twice actually, and she was bleeding horribly in her last moment of life. Her professional mouth was telling Leon to let go, but her eyes, and body were saying something else. Her tears were showing how afraid she was, and how much she didn't want any of this to happen. When Leon got her out of that encounter with the alligator, before waking up again while being patched up from a horrible battle he knew he felt a certain body on top of his. A feeling so comfortable, that he almost didn't want to pick up his weapon, and continue walking. It made him laugh thinking about how she considered herself to be a professional agent. He was onto her ever since the second time that she ditched him. The reason he told Annette Birkin otherwise was that, he read her emotions and decided they were much too strong, and honest to live a life of lies, and kills for hire. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that she had secrets. He just believed that there was a human under that cold exterior, and maybe he could have gotten to know her a lot better if things didn't happen the way that they did. If there was ever a moment in which one wanted to switch back the hands of time it was right then while he was walking back to the parking lot, getting inside a busted up, dark grey rented Nova that matched his clothes, and the misery on his face, he reached the back on the car searching for his old department issued HK vp70. His desert eagle was crushed to bits long back after all the shining and polishing to keep it in good function. Some rotten B.O.W had snatched it up, and gotten it tossed away into the burning vats back at one of the old labs. Oh well. He really was in danger of hurting a wrist on that thing, and a stop to the hospital to fix it while pulling up old information on the computer would get him caught. The American goverment didn't want his ass any more but Umbrella on the other hand was sniffing for a Mr. Kennedy like dogs searching for cocaine or bombs. He was still a marked man, and hoping to get lost in Europe until a miracle happened, he saw Umbrella's destruction, and he could go home. Tough luck. He'd might as well die now. He raised the muzzle of his piece between his eyes.  
  
...at least it wouldn't be at the hands of Umbrella ...but Claire would go nuts if she found out ....just one chambered bullet. Probably wouldn't feel a thing.. ...but it's crazy, and the S.T.A.R.S are waiting for you to get back to them! .....No..I've done my time, and executed my share of zombies. No more favors...just want to sleep. ...just drive back to the motel safely, and relax. Give it some days to stop thinking about Claire or Ada, and everything will be fine.  
  
Actually there was one girl still in his life that he'd almost forgotten about by now. The safety of Sherry Birkin was something that not only him, but all the S.T.A.R.S were supposed to be depending, but who knew if she was still alive, or what information some supposed enemies had gotten out of her. She was just an innocent little girl who turthfully, made absolutely nothing out of the bizzare things happening in her hometown, and didnt even realize that her father had transformed into a giant 9 foot tall killing creature. So was there really nothing left to fight for? He thought about it in the car, during the long ride on the empty highways, back to the inn and while lying on his bed that was for one special time, occupied by someone who he loved, but ran off since she didn't really love him back. The dents she made were still there, and if he was going to get his mind off of them, they had to be re dented by someone else. Maybe one little hit would solve the problems of the night for him. There were a few barmaids that had fancied him before, and probably wouldn't mind doing it if they could get over the fact that they were second choice. Nonetheless, he had to try, and he'd tell them that even though second, they were his best choice. That would do it.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
" Well if it isn't the ex cop?"  
  
" None other. You got vodka?"  
  
" Shame on you. I thought you said you would go to those classes and get off those habits of yours."  
  
She exclaimed in a fake, dramatic way. But whenever her voice touched on it's highest pitch, her chest rose up from her tight top, and he had to admit it was a little interesting to watch.  
  
" I know. But it's just so hard to get off of rock bottom. You always manage to stay so happy...and this mystifies me Anna."  
  
" Well." She put her hand on his drink " I'll give you some tips. First you start with the alcohol. You must wish it goodbye. A beverage is a beverage. Bettering yourself instead of drowning yourself will take away all that pain inside."  
  
" Okay." Leon slid away the glass  
  
" Good." Anna smiled " Next you have to think about what upsets you. It may be hard but promise to yourself that you won't let the past hurt your heart when you think about it."  
  
When she put her hand on his heart, he was too horny to feel sad, and to think, that people would go to a shrink and pay all that money just to feel better. He followed her instructions, and made his heart bold as the memories of Claire walking away tried to punch down at him.  
  
" It's Claire."  
  
" The girl that was with you the other night?"  
  
" Anna, I have just literally come back from what seemed like hell, and even though we were seperated from time to time, she was there with me at the end, calling for my hand to jump on that train. We were walking on empty barren land for so long.....  
  
The memories of the exploding lab, and her voice raced into his mind.  
  
" Is she okay?"  
  
" Yeah...she...just..left me."  
  
" What'd she say?"  
  
" She was cool about it, but she said that her life was on some wild run, and that I simply couldn't fit in the picture."  
  
" Ouch."  
  
" No. I know what she means. We were just two people that ran into each other, but she owes it to her brother to run to him whenever he's in trouble. He's all the family she's got, and by sticking with some guy like me I can see she's never happy. But I want..her..NO. I want..s.ssomebody...I'm sick of having to deal with the world's B.S on my own. I got the mind to, but I don't have the heart to fight if it's coming down to nothing in the end. All I could ask for is a companion, or someone who could convince me of a reason to keep living. So far I'm all out of arguements."  
  
" You're a romantic warrior then? It's always over that particular woman in pink?"  
  
" It's sick to admit...but..that's part of it."  
  
" Honesty." She said in that cute, light voice. " That's always the very next step Leon."  
  
He always knew that foreign girls were beautiful, but he never knew that they were good to talk to if they weren't being exposed to America as the typical brainless blonde hot girls. An out of America perspective did him a lot of good. In fact, he could use more of her guidance.  
  
" I never said this to anyone...you...know..but I never saw a truer man in this bar except you. I would look at you whenever you kissed Claire, and wish that I could have a life full of meaning. It makes me so jealous to know that all I would have is a night with some drunk clown who only stares at my body, and never looks at me."  
  
" That's hard. You've got a nice smile."  
  
" Thank you." She smiled  
  
" Whoa! There it is again. I need to readjust my glasses. That was stunning.....could you try it again?"  
  
She held it for a longer time mainly because she wanted to laugh  
  
"...Ohhhh..mmmaan. Now all I have to do is keep you amused all night, and maybe I'll have something to occupy my eyes."  
  
" Stop it." She chuckled  
  
" I'm not kidding. I REALLY think you're cute."  
  
" Are you suggesting you would just find another pair of boobies to drown your head in to forget about Claire?"  
  
" Wise plan. Too bad I didn't even consider that yet. Anna. We've been just cool for awhile now, and thats' where a relationship is good. I come in after a long day. Say hi. We talk about what happened. Laugh, drink, watch hockey on the TV, and wish each other good night. All a person needs is a very good friend, because a commitment kills the friendship, there are other bodies you know and everything becomes a contract, and obligation. This right here is us, friends, honesty, and all the normal stuff. People do crazy shit over love."  
  
It almost broke her heart. She was expecting the selfish answer at least  
  
" Life never changes me." She said "Money or nothing. I've been with more than one body too you know."  
  
" Good point...maybe I should stop stalling. This was probably pre-destined from the start."  
  
" Maybe it was. I feel your heartbeat..it's rising."  
  
As soon as she put her hand back there. Leon felt caught red handed, but he had told her everything else.  
  
" And yours too. Well ain't that a surprise? So what do you say we give something to tonight while we still have it?"  
  
" My shift..."  
  
" Is over." Leon finished " It's ten o clock."  
  
He threw on the jukebox and took her by the hand as they went across the floor. Some jazz was playing, and it added to the mood. He swung her around like something out of 'dirty dancing' then they slowed down, and moved across the floor. He moved his hand far below her spine, and she laughed. It was happening very fast, but it was already happening. She would just let it all go, and accept whatever came because it was with Leon Kennedy.  
  
When his hand went under that dress slightly, and he began sweeping her off her feet things began to feel even more fun. When the musi c stopped, and the lights dimmed, they took up back to his room. He had just packed it all up, and straightened the bed, but maybe one last sleep in it wouldn't be too much trouble. He'd done his end of the favor, and was soon only in boxers but undoing her uniform satisfied him enough. The buttons weren't easy because the outfit was second skin to her.  
  
Soon they were wrapped in each other under the moonlight that shone into his room, and under the covers as well. As Anna giggled like a schoolgirl, each laugh echoed in his mind, and suprisingly defeated every single memory of every person that he knew. Claire, and everyone else till the pain was entirely gone. Never had he felt so happy. Perhaps it was the reassurance that if he dared to love again, this person would stay with him.  
  
An emergency knock on the door had them dressing again, but it was soon discovered that it was just a prankster.  
  
" Sorry about that. You know how my dad is about this bar."  
  
" That's okay. I wouldn't mind starting from the beggining again." He chuckled mischeviously  
  
Soon he decided to forget undoing clothes. They'd messed around for a hour or more soon falling asleep on top of each other. Even when Leon joked that he'd accidentally locked himself out of his room when her panties were in there. She didn't blow a stack. When he was clumsy in the past, high school girls would get on his case all the time. He'd never loved again until that horribly long night in the RPD, but it started as sticking up his gun for somebody. He felt he was ready to do it again.  
  
" I don't know much about weapons." She said sitting in his lap as he lay back on the couch in the lounge area."  
  
Leon pulled out the pieces and shined it up.  
  
" Vp70. Thought you'd know since your police use it. Only a nine, and I'm surprised at that. Thought I'd only have twenty two. More reliable for conealment like the way James Bond rolls. Lightweight, moderate performance, doesn't screw up, but mainly because I clean it crazy. Never work with pieces that have the potential of jamming because that's like signing your death warrant. After the last place I've been..I tell ya..the cleaning was REAL necessary."  
  
" Were you a good cop?"  
  
" I think so. What do you think?"  
  
" I think you were." She assured, and laid her head against him.  
  
" SCORE!" Leon thought " Well now that you think I'm such a good ol warrior I'd like to extend my professional services to you."  
  
" Really?" She laughed  
  
" I've lost too many loves in my life. It ends here. Besides you could use a personal body guard what do you say?"  
  
" Well..."she pretended to think about it. " I suppose it's okay."  
  
" Hmph. Yeah right."  
  
As they kissed again and again, Leon almost began to lose himself in the moment, and not recognize the shadow that loomed outside the bar, in the dark, moaning, waiting for prey.  
  
As the thunder struck, he stood there in the rain looking at the two victims in the bar having fun. Food was just a hop, skip, and jump away. The abomination rushed through the front door.  
  
Almost....  
  
He only woke up from the sound of her scream as a pair of nasty arms wrapped around her middle. As he looked up a disgusting head lunged down, just about ready to feast on her neck.  
  
Not before he had already raised the Vp70 and emptied a slug into the forehead of this undead intruder.  
  
As Anna fell back onto him crying He took her up and carried her away from the corpse on the floor, they both ducked behind the counter. Leon peered over the top to see if any more were coming. He ran to his room and returned quickly with an ammo pack. That was one thing that he had plenty of. To think, he was considering dumping all his unused rounds. He really owed Anna a million for changing his mind, and making it okay to speak up about how he felt. Otherwise he would have been dead. He couldn't believe it when he saw it. He should not have been surprised in the least. The war was far from over, so that also meant that his trials with zombies was also far from over.  
  
" Did he hurt you?" Leon asked as he checked over her  
  
" No. I'm okay." She breathed. Though she wouldn't be breathing easy whenshe found out just who Leon had shot.  
  
" PAPA!"  
  
With his car low on gas, he had just grabbed the keys to the bar owner's car when he turned around and actually saw the zombie he had killed.  
  
He ran up to Anna, closing her eyes as he put her face against his chest." He stood there as she cried. Right then thoughts of all the people who were fighting to end all of this, came to his mind. All of the S.T.A.R.S, Claire, and all the people who had died. All the dead were depending on him to help achieve justice so that things such as what happened to Anna, would never happen again.  
  
Leon took her in the SUV. They rushed down the dirt road hearing those familiar moans in the sky all around them. He had finally woken up, and if he had to drive all the way back to the capital of Austria, he'd find somebody who could help him crush umbrella to pieces. He needed a vacation, but the nights' events had invigorated him. He felt ready to perform once again.  
  
Mean while, back in Vienna,  
  
Kevin was the first to jump out of the vehicle as the squad car slid to a stop right by the emergency entrance of the hospital. And an asteroid fell out the sky, hit em, AND THEY ALL DIED! (just kidding. Still reading?) Ambulances crowded the entrance in something that almost looked like a pile up. Materials from inside them were spilled on the ground. Even some military barracks trucks were on the scene, but where were they a long time ago?  
  
He pointed his pistol around. Silent, and cautious, as he creeped over to the side door, throwing it open, and rushing to get Jill.  
  
" You're moving like a spy. This isn't exactly the situation." Jill mentioned  
  
" I know it's weird but he's got some sharp ears and some things like even numerous footsteps will block off sounds from far away."  
  
" For real?"  
  
" Ssssh."  
  
(moooaaan)  
  
" There they are." Kevin whispered  
  
" Oh please." Jill rolled her eyes. " I could hear that!"  
  
" Did you hear them a few seconds ago coming from behind that truck when we just got out of the car?"  
  
" Eh?" Jill turned around. Kevin already had the gun up.  
  
They dropped back down behind the car as bullets rattled on the glass. The zombie was a solider, but the freak still had the competence to pull the trigger. She'd never seen anything like THAT before. Regina, and Kevin pulled nines on the machine gun carrying zombie, then shot like crazy till the thing dropped the rifle to the ground, spat blood ,and kicked the bucket.  
  
Jill breathed out, and turned to face the two kids.  
  
" Nice shooting." Her eyes were wide. Just how professional were these people? Their marksmanship was almost as sharp as....Chris. And the girl looked somewhat professional as though she was sent by Umbrella to observe their latest scheme. Probably had a cut coming just like Nicholai. The other kid was western, a little ruff-looking. He told her he was Texan, so the assumption was that it was a family thing, and he had learned from the best of the west. They were pretty quick to admit themselves though. So she couldn't make any supicions yet  
  
" Y..you were the sniper that took out the bombers on campus?!"  
  
" Scary as hell. I was told to aim for the viral devices instead of their bodies but the bombs were linked to their bodies. They would have gone off anyways. I thought my work for the day was over, but a certain someone hasn't gotten back to me on my progress."  
  
" You mean Trent?"  
  
" Bingo. The old man ditched me. Told me to meet him at an address. I don't see anything but a sillhouette rush in and beat over the head to sleep. I'm still confused as to why I'm still alive."  
  
" Maybe everyone whose conspired against us is surprised that the S.T.A.R.S are still here." Regina sugessted  
  
" I agree." Kevin almost said it loud " If yal'ls arrival was enough to scare an assassin from taking us out, staring up at a helicopter, and running for cover, then something very odd is going on it this town.  
  
" It's even worse than Racoon." Jill thought " I mean..before, there was a time when I knew when I was being led on by Umbrella, and realized it fully later, but all in all. We knew who the enemy was. Right now all we've got are speculations."  
  
" It gets worse." Regina breathed out. She paused for the longest time, but she looked at Kevin as she said it. Trusting his words as she revealed information that was very dangerous.  
  
"You're with Umbrella!? Obviously your partner Kevin must be getting a cut from this mission or you must have led him on with that outfit."  
  
" She aready told me Miss Valentine. Actually, I found out in a more life threatening way, but she didn't do it. That means something."  
  
" It means she's waiting to kill you later. Are you dumb!? Listen don't fall for the same trick I did."  
  
" I've heard about all those insane umbrella spies. All waiting for pay, and wanting it so badly they'd kill anyone to get back and report with the most information. I was hardly raised by my father, and this company attempted to raise me as well. They didn't suceed. I've ben briefed on all those videos of zombies eating, real combat engagements, and more, but at least I know that when it comes down to war, the only thing that matters is the person next to you."  
  
"Look at her Valentine. Think about all the shady people that you've been involved with on your missions. Now they enlisted your help when they saw you...why?"  
  
" Wesker already knew me. He went into the mansion with us, and had to appear as though he wasn't an enemy. So he led all of us on for awhile then ditched us. And the the perosn who faked a UBCS solider...Nicholai..he'd been doing the same spy work in Racoon city, but hadn't factored in the survival of an ex-cop who was getting an idea about what was going on. He was going to appear friendly for awhile then shoot me in the dark, and run off if I got too close."  
  
" I see..so in that situation, these people knew you but couldn't afford to deal with you. Now imagine them driving by in a squad car at breakneck speeds, running away from a mob of monsters in distress, and they've never seen you before but imagine they see your figure coming up on the horizon.  
  
Jill thought.  
  
" They'd probably hit me, and keep driving. If they did get out they would say they mistook me for a zombie..but how'd you know?"  
  
" The way you waved your arms looked rather human to me." Regina told her as honestly as she possibly could.  
  
" Fair enough. But the boy sounded a little profesional by giving a little analogy to earn her trust. Still, if they were telling the truth, there was no better way of explaining it. She finally nodded her head yes.  
  
" You're okay in my book."  
  
" All right." They both breathed  
  
"For now." She warned " But you're loyal 100%. I'm your ticket to freedom, but if you double cross me, I'll leave you two to the zombies. I had too much of that 'behind the back, and exploitation' happening already. Nobody's using me for a combat data test subject against any monster because I'll keep passing that test."  
  
" Till umbrella's dead?" Regina suggested positively  
  
" Bingo. Now gimme a hand will you?"  
  
Kevin didn't see trouble back on the road. They were already there, and they had emerged from behind the crushed cars. Just as they had gotten Jill inside, and Kevin had walked in, Regina was about to when the door closed in on her left hand, and she yelped with pain. The glass, automatic doors wouldn't budge, and Kevin was pulling madly with all his might. Even Jill, in all her injury, tried to give a hand.  
  
" Come on you guys!" She yelled then said nothing more when the squad of zombified soldiers jumped out. All weapons pointing at her. Their noses sniffing more prey as their lazy, one handed gun grips lifted their killing sticks at her.  
  
Regina hadn't looked any more radiant in such a moment that sealed her fate. Her face returned to the glass pressing against it with desperate tears, as she tried a few more times to no avail.  
  
" No...no.no no."  
  
"GINA!!" Kevin screamed as he kept working at the doors. His hand dove for his nine as he shot the glass on the other side of the door.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU CAN'T SAVE HER!"  
  
Three people, though willing to poison thousands had died at his hand. It made him feel better saving someone. Even someone who tried to betray him, because she was really innocent at heart, just like so many others. He'd make sure her life was no waste.  
  
Jill tried to grab his leg but missed as he ran out and stood in front Regina and the wavering muzzles that pointed at them both. Was he crazy? Yes. Crazier than even his girl, but he was just sick of people succumbing to all the death that surrounded this city. Two of the zombie troops met shots right through their helmets, and through their skulls. They still hadn't fired yet, and the army was pushing in closer. Kevin was on his last clip.  
  
Back at the hospital entrance Jill was limping away from the both of them. She favored life to the utmost but looking at that boy's honor made her feel as though she was like the very people who had cheated her by running away from her when she was in trouble. If not the hardest, it was one of the hardest choices she had to make. She sat by the glass doors as she held the hands of Regina. She looked into the girl rookie's eyes. Crying, and knowing what it looked like to attacked by a zombie from those briefing videos, but she never knew how painful it must have really been, and was due for a date with the reaper. Kevin was shaking but he showed twice the boldness, that she had ever seen out of any S.T.A.R.S. Member. His courage was admirable, and she'd be there with him as well. How far could she run anyways? Where to? For how long? Who knew if Umbrella would be destroyed, but she would have to make her last stand at the alamo right here. Chris would understand. In such a defining moment, it helped to open her eyes. She wasn't afraid of what was going to happen at all. She looked into Regina's eyes  
  
" Don't cry. No zombie can eat through our souls, and that's all we really have. Just be strong okay?"  
  
Those tears. She couldn't be still on a mission. A spy would get scared, and do something insanely drastic or shoot somebody, but she was crying her eyeballs out. Maybe because she was actually afraid of getting shot to death. She couldn't even look at those loming guns or she'd faint.  
  
" Just keep looking at me. Kevin? Are you okay?"  
  
" Bad timing Jill!! REALLLYY BAD timing!"  
  
" We have to be calm. Can you do that?"  
  
" I can try, that's the best I can do right now....oh my God. Were going to die.  
  
Albert watched from the hill above through a pair of binoculars. His partner was dead somewhere in the sewer, and he was going to have the pleasure of ending a rebellious young girl named Regina Tracey (she didn't deserve his last name) who never cared for him since her birth, die in cold blood. Everyone was right. All that mattered to Wesker was him and his power. The zombies weren't so much of an enemy.Technically, he existed among their ranks. Now as an enemy of the world, and the only ones who knew that weren't going to live to tell anyone.  
  
Kevin leaned against Regina. Telling her to stop crying until a tear ran down his face as well. He couldn't have spent all those years in Europe just to die in such a way. Holding hands with the two girls as the armed zombies were pointing launchers and assault rifles at their faces, everything felt surreal to him. His life didn't flash before his eyes though, and that was good since he didn't have much of a past to reflect on with interest. The dangerous shadows loomed even closer. Then he saw that helicopter. It's light hitting down on the entrance. He stared up at it's light with moist, bright eyes, making one last hopeless wish.  
  
" I wish you'd provide me another diversion. So we can all live."  
  
  
  
A/N: End o Chapter. Read and review. Merry Christmas,happy new year. Eat donuts and be merry, and all that stuff. But lemme know how this one is really. I'd like to know, and even if it's more than one person ,and you're just reading on by this story. Pleeze review. I really do like hearing you guys, and keep tuned in. Who knows if the guys might live? 


	7. Rondeaveau SOTU pt 3

Guided by the Heart  
  
Chaper Seven : Rondeveau SOTU pt3  
  
Disclaimer: It belongs to capcom....except Kevin..Regina...and..Anna. There I said it...NOW WHERE'S MY HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS??!!  
  
A/N: It's always good to leave cliffhangers, bcause they actually make you want to write! They make you think that theres always something left undone, and a character can't really say that they've been through sweat and toil until they've undergone experiences like these because even a reader could agree in the amount of peril they faced. Anyways I'll stop talking shit, but Kevin sure has guts huh? Who would jump in front of a line of fire like that instead of running away clean, and with someone who was going to kill him! sexy or not. I think he cares about something deeper and we may just find that out today. Plus weren't the S.T.A.R.S supposed to be nearby? and what of the rest of the UBCS that was gathering to help in this war effort? It's all going down in this next chapter.  
  
  
  
Kevin looked over at Regina's tears. She was facing Jill the whole time until he tapped her shoulder, and she turned her saturated face over to look at him. Kevin couldn't remember the last time he cried like that, but it did happen...high school was it? It was in freshman year, and it was his football coach. He didn't make the cut, but the old bastard kept taunting him about it. Even though he didn't look built enough for even an recieving position, he had strength hidden somewhere in that body of his, but no one understood. He was out hitting targets one afternoon, and there he swore he saw the face of that coach. His aim improved as he kept seeing the faces of all the people he hated. After calming down from becoming a monster for two hours. He actually turned off the TV, and in the abscence of his folks in the house, he felt it was okay so he just screamed out in rage of his useless life. When he looked in the mirror, the tears streamed. Looking in Regina's eyes he saw the same tears-uh-oh! Life flashback!  
  
He promised himself he wouldn't do it but he couldn't help that last one. The only way he could put out the reflection was to think of someone else. " Regina?" He put his hand on her shoulder while occasionally looking back at the menace behind them. Why didn't they shoot yet? but then did that really matter either He knew he was going to die. He asked her to come closer and she dumped her face onto his chest  
  
" Don't think about em Gina. Were a step closer to heaven with every second."  
  
With that he was just about to start apologizing for sins, and those three people in the courtyard as well as Jacques, and any wrong that he could remember. As his voiceover echoed in his mind he put in words for his two friends sitting at the door with him. Pleading as best as he could. The shadows were coming closer now covering Jill, Regina, and Kevin, as their bright stared up at the fate that awaited them. They looked even sicker in their approach. The helicopter light was blinding and the sound of the propellers was so loud that no one could even hear themselves think. For awhile Jill, and Kevin were shouting at each other but they soon stopped as they realized that even conversation was futile. They all screamed together, Jill started after Kevin and didn't realize that the reason he was screaming was because of the mini guns that he saw open up on the chopper and start spinning around madly. The thought that went into his mind was...  
  
(OH SHIT NO!!! I'M NOT READY TO DIE LIKE THAT!!)  
  
If Regina had seen the copter's guns, the shock of it would have killed her right then and there. She didn't dare look up. Jill and Kevin closed their eyes tight hoping that it would be quick and that they wouldn't feel a thing.  
  
Wesker was in the cockpit, pushing hard on the controls. He wanted the whip of the propellers to deafen them first, then...no...screw it! He'd just whip out the guns and take them all down with the zombies. Who needed combat test data? He was the ultimate subject, and the master of the science that made him the super creature he was (that sounds a little confusing), and now he thought that gave him a license to murder them all.  
  
He flew past the landing zone and closed in on the front of the hospital. The machine guns opening up. They were working fine. He popped off a few warning shots to the side  
  
The three young warriors were still screaming as the bullets hit the glass, and soon a loud rattling tore up the atmosphere around him. Kevin could have sworn his eyes were seeing red. The world around him becaoming cloudier. He saw blood all around him in every direction. He'd lost all of his five senses in those next few seconds. His eyes sagging as his body felt useless. He saw sparks but amazingly felt no pain, but sleep was immiment. He was just going to go...to...sleeeeeep.  
  
Wesker was laughing madly. He knew he had them! He just knew it!  
  
Then there came the disruption that sent his face into the glass window, and back down in his seat. The copter was losing control. He didn't have to look up to see it. He'd been so anxious for blood that he didn't even realize he had over shot, and crashed the propellers right into the rain ceiling of the hospital entrance, and Wesker was no man to be clumsy. He may have been granted amazing powers, but being caught in a few too many accidental explosions would not guarantee him a miraculous survival forever, and as he discovered that the ejection would not work worth a damn, he kept working with the controls uder such anger and frustration, breaking a sweat and grimacing, almost wanting to (yes even cry) he screamed before the chopper hit the ground.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the grenade roll off the solider's belt. Grabbed it up in his hands quickly, pulled the pin and tossed it over by the emergency cars that were now swiss cheese with bullets and gas leaking to the max. There were still many zombies getting up from what could have been their graves. Way too many of them. Guns going off or clicking as they did.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The chunks flew everywhere. Gibs of blood, flesh, bone, skulls, burnt organs that hadn't become dust already, and other flying body parts as well. The entire hospital entrance was consumed in total flame. It was easy to believe that no one in the vicinity of the entrance could have survived.  
  
As the mystery grenade tosser opened his eyes from the explosion, and saw the fire stopped at his very feet, he kept his eyes opened for a very long time staring at it's magical glow. A few flickers blew in his direction, then he checked his body, found not a single injury, and stood up breathing hard in total disbelief for almost two minutes before screaming.  
  
" I'M ALIVE!!!"  
  
He surveyed the world around him. A smile of insanity started to creep up on his face, but he couldn't help it at all. All the zombies out there thought that they had him. But once again he proved them all wrong. The once magic savior of a flying machine had even challenged him but the awesome titan had also met it's fate, and was currently lying in a pile of shit and rubble, and he was still on his own two feet, almost flawless except for a bullet graze that ripped through the side of his pants. That very same bullet knocked through the glass door and hit through a hole in the tile floor the aim was just inches off to the right from supposedly getting him in the lungs. WHOA!  
  
But he couldn't stop to think about how unfortunate he could have been. He was alive, and that was all that mattered, but then there was also-Regina and Jill!  
  
" You guys all right? Regina? Jill? Gina I KNOW you're alive."  
  
" (whimper) No. It's all over. I'm dead. I can't move."  
  
" You're alive."  
  
" Dead."  
  
" Alive."  
  
" Dead!"  
  
"Alive!"  
  
"Dead!  
  
"YOOUU ARREE ALLLLIIIIVVEE!!! Wake up already and see for yourself. We're safe."  
  
When she did open her eyes. She took in a deep breath and came upon a discovery just as amazing as that of her partner, she was untouched from where she sat. She looked up, and saw Kevin smiling. For a few seconds, she couldn't breathe but then hugged him half to death. He accepted it with open arms and there they stood and jumped up and down together  
  
" You know if I seemed a bit teary. I just wanted to-"  
  
" Fuck it. Join the club! I'm scared shitless too. No man or woman could ever tolerate something like this."  
  
Jill moaned. She wasn't looking much better. There was ash on her body, and a small bullet had hit her lower leg.  
  
" Aw crap." Regina pushed with Kevin to get her hand out of the door way. Holding her wrist she applied her hand to the wound. Jill snickered  
  
" Just hang in there Jill. We'll get someone on the way for you soon I promise."  
  
" Don't tell me to hang on! I'm on the virge of literally going crazy right now!"  
  
" Listen!" Kevin pushed his hand down on Regina's and Jill yelped. " You have to fight hard Jill. You've done it for awhile now, and we need you to survive this. Gina?"  
  
" Yeah?" she asked nervously while trying to breathe  
  
" I need you to rush Jill down to that lobby, wait for me and stay put. I'm going to scope out this hospital and see if there's anyone out there that can help us."  
  
" But."  
  
" Jill needs you. Girls, you have my word I'll be back safe."  
  
Ever since the mansion incident had just begun to happen, Jill had a fond memory of how splitting up led to dire consequences for some of her comrades, but everyone who usually fought in a group died, and seperation led to someone's survival at least. Ah what was she getting all worked about. She was in pain, and it was hard to think about anything else. She clenched her teeth. Almost having the feeling go out ofher lower leg.  
  
" It's okay. I'm here." Regina held on  
  
" I know you're here damn it! Help me!"  
  
Suprised to find a person who was actually alive, she ran over to the surgeon who cowered behind a desk, but breahted easily upon finding that the people who came in were not zombies. Regina was even more suprised that the man knew english pretty well because the odds of finding real help for Jill looked pretty thin to her.  
  
" What happened?" the surgeon asked  
  
" Shot in the leg. Can you help?"  
  
" N-nothing else I can do down here. Hand me that desk lamp."  
  
The road was empty. There were no trees blocking the fields far away. No shadows in the fields or on the highway ahead. Leon stopped the van and looked behind him more than once breathing at a faster pace. He looked at Anna next to him. She could fight but wasn't in the mood for it. She was still thinking about her father.  
  
" Anna. I'm so sorry."  
  
She didn't say anything but dumped her head. She had to accept what happened. That was no problem, but her face was pale, and horrified. She wouldn't smile for a long time.  
  
" Anna...we have to keep going....Anna?...Anna."  
  
" Let me out. Just let me out."  
  
She burst open the side door and ran out. Leon chased after.  
  
" Where are you going? Anna? Anna!"  
  
He finally caught up with her in the fields but she fought to let go.  
  
"What am I running from? All these people in my hometown, and now this..you don't know what my family means to me."  
  
" You were afraid of death minutes ago! Now you're running to it. I can't watch you do this ."  
  
" Let the zombies come, and frankenstein or whoever. Just don't watch! I just can't-"  
  
" Can't what?" Leon followed her and took her hand.  
  
" I haven't told you everything that went down in Raccoon City. I had to destroy many of these things just to get through the night, and it was not easy. Took everything that I had, and I know how sad it was. I lost someone to all this chaos too, but I told you there's a reason to keep living."  
  
" What?"  
  
" We didn't come this far for nothing, and remember? I owe you protection."  
  
She had no response for that one. Leon didn't have much of a family left either, but he knew that he chose life, and there was no mistaking that. Anna had inspired him but she was about to give up, and it wasn't the time for it.  
  
" Come on." He held out his battered hand. Gesturing for her to follow him. Under the shade of the night, she could still she his brief, wan smile. He couldn't stand to watch her run off in the woods and simply go away thinking that some monster off somewhere would be feasting on her much later. There had been more than enough death already, and it wasn't the first time he thought that. As the trees were blown back under the heavy winds. Anna felt a heavy chill, and looked up to the sky.  
  
" Let's get back to the car. You'll catch cold."  
  
The light from the helicopter spotted them on the ground before they knew it. Leon wondered why he didn't hear it before.  
  
The army chopper came down slowly and touched ground yards away from them. Leon and Anna stepped back, Leon's eyes focusing on the red side symbol on the chopper. His eyes widened again when he discovered what the symbol was.  
  
" Umbrella! Get to the car Anna! Go!"  
  
Anna did as told.  
  
He raised his gun unconsciously as the light moved over to face him he yelled wondering why his enemies didn't shoot back.  
  
" I know you little snakes are out there! Quit hiding! Come on out!" Leon threatened with the pistol as he saw the shaded figure walk on the grass coming closer, and closer until he was only standing feet away.  
  
" What're you waiting for jerk? Shoot me."  
  
" Huh?" The sillhouette scratched his head " You're Leon Kennedy aren't you?"  
  
" Depend's on whos' asking." Leon shot back  
  
He was waiting for something bogus to happen. it was pretty inevitable, and how long could he really have run rom Umbrella. He just didn't understand why they wouldn't end his life right then and there instead of trying to drag out the moment. He wanted it to end before he stopped to think about Anna who was hiding behind the car and would hear what was about to happen. Then the mystery guy stuck out a hand. Former UBCS mercenary. Carlos Oliviera. The S.T.A.R.S team's here in Vienna tonight. They sent me to hand out the warning to any people in the countryside about some viral posion that exploded in town. The Danube river ain't blue no more.  
  
" Umbrella huh?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Okay...wanna explain what you're doing in an Umbrella helicopter?" Leon pointed to the chopper  
  
" Jacked it. How else? I knew there was going to be some those workers, cronies, and double agents around here somewhere. Anyways we need to get you, and your friend out of here back to the city. The area where the hospital is is safe. Were all going to rondeaveau, and we need your help on this one. There's no place in the country where anybody's truly safe.  
  
Anna took Leon's hand again as they boarded. She had seen her first zombie, and the memory of what he looked like hit her for the first time. It was then that she decided that life was the best choice. She'd given Leon courage, and now she had to be strog for herself. Although it felt weird trusting strangers after what had happened such as the person in the chopper who was telling Leon to come with him, but anything was better than being in the presence of a monster.  
  
It was dream of an event that he never remembered living. He was in a lab at the time. The only thing he could see was the lights. His back felt cold and he was shivering but his eyes were blurry as he looked at the men who stood in front of him. One of them he could barely make out, looked familiar, sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure if it was the same man in a suit with another scientist.  
  
" Our little Billy the Kid is doing rather well. When the medicine works he'll be Billy the Terminator. I'll make full sure of that."  
  
" Listen I'm sure Wesker told you everything about this latest subject but you have to make sure this goes through well. Wesker has acquired new power, but he is a wayward soul. This person we have just wants to perform well for us. After taking this injection we will literally have a super warrior on our hands who does not wish to conspire against us but merely fight to serve us, and do a good job."  
  
" He's got quality marksmanship. Isn't that enough?"  
  
" No. He needs more agility, and endurance. More resistance to the virus, and to be almost as strong as Wesker, because with his power, no one else could defeat that monster."  
  
" You're right." The other person in a lab coat sighed " We'll keep the experiments running tillthe end of the week and we should bedone by his eleventh birthday. Then he'll undergo some training to deal with his new strength, but you've got to return him home to his folks soon because they'll become suspicious if you keep hanging around this kid like the stranger you are."  
  
" You're right. Continue the tests. Let me know if anything changes."  
  
" See you later boss."  
  
The creak of the shutting lab doors woke him from drifting off again. He then focused his eyes on the doctor who stared him back. He remembered looking up an umbrella profile and seeing his face. In the profile, the man had shaved, but in this one he was beared. None theless, the face was familiar. His very own checkup doctor was the scientist Willam Birkin! To think? He was in the hands of a future madman!  
  
Kevin woke up for real this time but the image was fresh in his head. It was more than a dream. It was strong like a memory. A dream was something you could put away when it wasn't real, but this feeling hung onto him, and made him feel sick to his stomach. It probably did happen.  
  
So he'd been a guinea pig in a lab. When? Maybe it all happened when he was spending time with Trent, and Umbrella, becuase he never remembered anything else close to that except one day where he kicked a steel pole at the age of 11 and split it down the middle. The other kids laughed at his moment of zen thinking the sign was too weak to stand up anyways. They didn't get it at all. It was brand new, and sturdy. How he did that, he had no clue. Kevin didn't realize his strength. He never excerised it too much. All he knew was that he could grip a seriously long rifle with ease ever since childhood, and still keep the thing from jerking. His eyes sagged as he watched the hall door in front of him. Both him and Gina were out of ammo and nothing to use for self defense but he'd found a shotgun off another dormant UN guard at the hospital, and had been up two floors checking every single room for danger. He'd knocked off about 5 creatures. No zombies but dogs, and even some spider creatures. They'd made a web and nest in a paitents room. The paitient was now mummified under wrappings of cobweb by his bed, an all the spider children rushed after Kevin but after stomping on a few, some reaction went off that instantly downed the rest of them. He was still in question as to where he'd gotten such power or who? And Trent...that two timing geezer left him to die. He called Regina to come after him, and she was about to waste him. That must've meant that his aim was too dangerous for him to live or he was something else that his boss was really afraid of.  
  
He found it out when a new creature had jumped in his path. In the dark, the hunters came. They looked reptilish, except their mouths were beastly. Their claws were huge, and they'd already left a trail of the decapitated down the hallway. Doctors, and nurses. Children, mothers and fathers. When they crossed him, he did them all easy with 3 quick blasts and continued up the halls. He was still fearful of their potential to end him because as he heard. It only took one swipe.  
  
Kicking open the double doors as he walked into the next hall he observed more madness. The hunters had sure left a trail of the dead, and it seemed the hospital was a ghost town. He peeked in through windows of other rooms finding other paitents were dead. He assumed that the entire place was done with, and that the only culprits responsible, were the very ones that he had lft dead bleeding on the ground. Coming up on the third floor, e gean to think of Jill, and Regina. Such thinking made him want to return to the lobby even more with every single step that he took. Then he heard footsteps and stopped right in the middle of the hall. Where he heard the steps coming from behind him, in front of him, and to his side from the path that he had come. There was a door to his right, but it was locked, and if he shot it to open, the monsters would be on his ass before he knew what hit him, responding instantly to sound just like the last hunters he had faced. Wielding his new weapon around and pointing left and right waiting for a surprise attack he was more surprised to see their horrid faces coming around the corner slowly. There were at least four approaching around the corner in front of him, and two on his back. There was one coming from the side hall, and their screeches were a pain to his ears. Everything about these creatures was sick, and he had walked right into their ambush. Sweat dropped into his eyes. But he decided to stand form. Tightening every muscle in his body to be ready to move in seconds. Swifty, and efficiently, but at he did this, he felt a weird reaction inside his body as the first of the hunters to his front, lunged at him with claws ready to separate his head. Kevin ducked, and all the speedy movement around him seemed to put the earth in slow motion as he missed the predator's attack kicking the creature and making it crash into the hunter pair behind him. Kevin lept forward out of the path of the hunter charging from the left side hall that missed him by inches and proceeded to unload 12 gauge shells on the other three coming on his front. One shell for head. Between the eyes, and he only received two stabs rolling up to address the crew behind him as the other three fell down dead. He was loading shells when the rest lunged at him but as he dipped down he stuck out both feet and booted the first hunter back, making it crash onto the others quick. He got up and limped around the corner bleeding, then turned around as the pack followed, stood his ground, and let them all have it blasting and cocking so fast he could have burnt up the weapon. But he was right on target, and the rest of them were all downed.  
  
He didn't take the elevator up to the next floor but there they were. Humans, and he looked as though he was oblivious to the amazing fact that they were alive. A few in bad shape. Some pissing down their pants with fear, but alive. Those in operation rooms worked while the others waited quietly in the halls. They saw the shotgun armed man walk in. He looked like some college boy, and his eyes were dead. They were thankful that his manner was safe.  
  
" Are you guys okay?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. There was a smattering of chat for a few seconds. Then they all turned and nodded their heads.  
  
" Good. Are there any more threats in this hospital that I should know about?"  
  
No response.  
  
" I just got a call there were monsters in the area. I'm the local exterminator." He joked. Some of the doctors, and nurses laughed nervously. They all knew that it'd take more than an exterminator.  
  
" Seriously though. Guys? Is there anything else on this floor or above?"  
  
A doctor raised his hand gingerly like a classmate, and Kevin pointed to him.  
  
" I've always wanted to do that." He joked to get them chuckling again  
  
" These creatures were coming from outside, and they stormed in here. If they couldn't get to this floor, then they're probably all gone."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
Kevin turned around as he heard a voice yelling off to his left. And then another  
  
" If you stayed still it wouldn't hurt as much! Could somebody get more anesthesia in here!?"  
  
" What's happening in there?" Kevin ran to the window and looked  
  
" Don't go in there!" A doctor warned.  
  
" My family's all in Texas doc, there's nothing to worry about. Suppose she needs help?!"  
  
The medic was a redheaded girl. She wore a police stamp, and vest, but a white coat as well. She was attending to a very old man who was squirming around, and spoke no english, so whatever the doctor was saying wasn't helping at all. He jumped right in to help, and followed everything the girl told him, till the worse was over and the old man went to sleep.  
  
" He was infected by the virus. In his drinking water. That's the best I could make out of what he said."  
  
Just then Kevin saw what type of police patch she was wearing  
  
" S.T.A.R.S! You're..S.T.A.R.S! Man am I glad to see you guys!"  
  
Rebecca read the sign on his bullet proof vest  
  
" And you're Umbrella. Why would you be glad to see me?"  
  
" I'm a gun for hire that Umbrella left collecting dust on the shelf, and I've just sold info back to America. Hate those clowns."  
  
" You're wearing their vest."  
  
" Don't wanna get shot do I? I'll explain later, but I ain't here for trouble ma'am. Is this hospital safe?"  
  
" There are seven hunters downstairs. We landed from the roof, and came from upstairs there's nothing there."  
  
" Then this place is safe."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" There are no more hunters, at least no live ones below us.  
  
" How'd you-"  
  
" I'll tell you later. So did you arrive with anyone else?"  
  
" Well there's our pilot and weapons expert Barry sitting with those kids, and...oh..hey Chris. How you holding up?"  
  
" Redfield!? The legend? I'm seeing things!"  
  
" Whos this umbrella scum?"  
  
" I needed a vest man! I'm just trying to get out this nightmare. People told me to look for yall's chopper at the hospital."  
  
" Who told you about us."  
  
" Some guy named Trent. I had work to take care of at the campus, and then he'd rarely called me back since."  
  
" You're the shooter? Hmph. Well Trent's been pretty shady. Even though it didn't work I'll have to apologize you were two steps ahead of us, and you tried to help the cause instead of letting this crap happen. So did you come here all by yourself?"  
  
That was when it hit him. Kevin remembered both of them instantly.  
  
" Uhh..n-no sir. I have a partner who's down in the lobby, and another one of your people."  
  
" Carlos come back?" He said. That was the answer he expected.  
  
" Who's Carlos?" Kevin scratched his head.  
  
That was the answer Chris had been hoping for deep in his heart, but it was just mindless hoping. This person hadn't yet told him who he'd brought.  
  
" Jill Valen-"  
  
Kevin didn't even finish his sentence. Chris grabbed him and they rushed all the way back down. To the lobby. Over in a side room. Two doctors were working in a stretcher. Everything else was setup.  
  
" Allright the bullet's out, we're going to put something on this next wound so I want you to be brave all right?"  
  
" Okay doc. Indulge me." Jill didn't even like getting shots " Eeerrggh!!...(laughs) oh my God that felt so disgusting."  
  
" Just keep still. It's allllmost...out..there we go. Hey nurse?"  
  
" Yeah?" Regina looked up hoping she didn't have to do any more favors.  
  
" Good job. You helped a lot. Thanks."  
  
" Yeah." She shuddered. Seeing blood always made her itchy.  
  
Chris watched and waited for a long time till she was sleeping. Even he was tearing up. There was a lot of room for emotion on the battlefield.  
  
" You okay man?" Kevin patted his back " Let her rest buddy. It'll be okay.  
  
" I thought she was dead Mr Grames."  
  
" Well...she's tough. Gotta admit that. Whatever it is you can tell her tommorow. I heard about the planes coming, and were all getting out of here."  
  
" Yeah I know. But I...just gotta see her."  
  
He kneeled by her stretcher watching her sleep, and moved his hand over her eyes. As hers opened slowly and she stared into that familiar smiling face. He stayed by her side for hours. Not saying anything. Even words were much too overrated for the situation. Eventually Barry, and Rebecca came down to watch. The group of four was happiliy reunited and finally they began to talk, for minutes until they realized that the sniper in black had dissapeared.  
  
" Hey wher'd?-Rebecca keep an eye on the new guys, I'm still skeptical."  
  
"Sure they just went upstairs."  
  
When she came to the door she was about to walk in, but heard them both and just sat there listening through the door. She could only hear some of the conversation.  
  
" I told you these people we could trust. You wanted to get away from all this madness, and these people are our saviors. You were itchy about it before but when you stopped to pick up Jill, I knew you were seriously thinking about joining the S.T.A.R.S. Think about this Gina. Your father would not want this to happen, and I think he's out there after us all. Were safe here though."  
  
" I know. It's just that I wasn't sure-" she began to say behind closed doors  
  
" Who is really sure when you are under the tricks of Umbrella? We're out of the trap now, and you were brave out there tonight."  
  
" Nah. I was losing it. You saw me."  
  
" So what? I say you were brave enough, and you trusted me. I told you if we did things my way it'd be all right. Now lets get out of this town like you wanted. We'll be a few steps closer to freedom in the rest Europe with the S.T.A.R.S. Free of all this mess. Free of all the people who are waiting in this dead city for our heads."  
  
She didn't need anymore convincing, but it felt so weird to just run away with someone in the middle of a battle. She was still unsure whether or not she had work to do, but she had taken a few leaps with him so far, and she couldn't be reluctant to take more.  
  
" Okay." She whispered  
  
Man! whenever she touched him. It made his brain feel like exploding. There was no question about that, she hugged him tightly. Actually too tight. He couldn't breathe.  
  
" Uhh okay...ease up a bit would ya..Gina?........Gina?"  
  
" I'll do it."  
  
" Rrright..now could you ease up just a bit? I like my blood in my body thank you."  
  
" Oh..sorry. Hey there's something on the other side of the door.  
  
Rebecca was thinking to herself on the other side as though she'd been watching a soap she was thinking "Aww how swweet." But after getting caught eaves dropping, gave her closed eyes smile, and shrugged as if to say "sorry."  
  
" Sheesh. Can't a couple get some privacy in here? I walk into a closet, and I'm never alone."  
  
" They guys wanted to see ya'll back downstairs." Rebecca searched for an excuse.  
  
" Right but somebody's got to stay up here and watch for the chopper."  
  
" I'll take that job thank you. You guys wouldn't want to keep Chris waiting. Otherwise his blood shoots through the roof sometimes."  
  
" Thanks for the warning." Kevin rolled his eyes.  
  
On the Roof....  
  
Carlos watched with stunned eyes as the object that looked like a comet raced out of nowhere and downed his support choppers. He had just landed on the top of the hospital when he saw it. All of his boys, all of his support. Some who he had known for years had died right there. Leon and Anna rushed him down from the roof.  
  
Kevin saw the shadow, and his muscles tighented again as he thought he could tell who was coming around that corner. When those muscles tightened this time he felt this glowing aura of rage take hold of his body. He felt stronger, more agile faster, and definitely angrier upon witnessing some blonde haired bastard limp into the hallway and shoot two medics in front of everybody.  
  
" WESKER!!" Kevin yelled  
  
" DADDY?" Regina screamed.  
  
Wesker took off his shades for the very first time and walked closer exposing his disgustingly, morphed eyeballs. Light effects gleaming off his body as he focused extra strength, that grimace looked like he was really ready to kill some more people in the house tonight, but he was killing a really old cliche of an entrance line.  
  
" Heeeeerrrrees' DADDY!!"  
  
That's it. End o Chapter. R&R PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE? I want to know how this one sounded, and for all code veronica fans that saw Chris get bitchslapped, you might wanna stick around for this one because Kevin doesn't look like he's going to be playing punch bag in this next chapter. Stay tuned peeps. 


	8. Titans Clash Again SOTU final

Guided By The Heart 

By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz 

Disclaimer: Don't own Resident Evil ( if I did Jill would be naked in the next game Hoohooo!-just kidding.) 

A/N: Happy new year. Now that's 03...I almost feel like changing my name again as a new resolution or something. Ah forget it.Well this is a pretty short chapter. So uh... where we at? Wesker's about to do something real dangerous right? I know somebody's heated up in this hospital but hang on for awhile. Kevin's also got powers too, and this is FAR from over. 

Chapter 8: Titans Clash Again SOTU (final) 

Kevin told Regina to get back. He stood in front of her as everyone else in the hallway was silent. No one even moved. They were all staring at Wesker. The monster who had just walked in like the blond devil he was and wasted two of their comrades. 

" Tony!" Gasped a nurse who had just walked in. Wesker aimed for her one handed on his rifle, with a menacing scowl, a shaking, vein bulging arm, and half a mind to get rid of every person in the hall. 

" Don't move!" Regina advised. Trembling with fear, her knees knocked together as she hid behind Kevin. Both of them were out of ammo again, and caught with nowhere else to turn, facing death all over again. 

" I want you to be paitient okay Gina? Don't do anything. Don't even move. if this guy sees anything he doesn't like he'll most likely end us both." Kevin whispered 

" Okay...but you sound as though you're planning to do something drastic, and I don't think that I'm going to like it at all." Regina said. Her fear growing. 

" Just stay right here and keep calm. I'll handle this quick." 

" I knew that was what you had in mind. Please dont!" 

" He probably won't see ME move." 

One disgustingly burnt side of his face was toasted black all the way down except for one googly bloodshot eye that stood out well, and scary. It's light looked like that of a laser. Wesker was just loaded with ammo around his belt, and the rifle that he was holding would provide a big help, but he just had to be strong enough to get it off of him. No. Like he said before. He needed to be fast enough. As Wesker's steps came closer and he trained his piece readying himself to empty rounds through two hearts with one shot. 

His face becoming even more monstrous, the closer he came to the two of them. Kevin guarded Regina with his arms wide giving bck his own angry stare, planting his boots firmly on the ground as he stared up at the man himself whos shadow was coming over him. He was ready as he'd ever be to pay back this foolish being for the two corpses that lay at the end of the hallway. The nurse that was once targeted, ran down the hall taking cover with other doctors. They heard Kevin yell. 

" Get out of here! Everyone NOW!" 

" Stay!" Yelled Wesker 

They didn't listen, and they scurried off as fast as they could to the elevators on the right whie the ones on the left side of the hall went further upstairs. 

Wesker was boiling with even greater anger in that very moment. He'd had a bad night with the helicopter already, and now half of his bargaining chips had dissapeared. It wasn't as though he had a machine and ample time to nail everybody. As he growled he turned and raised the rifle directly in their faces. 

(BAM BAM) 

So great was his anger that he did not even observe the shots as he made them just knowing he'd eliminated them both when he heard their screams suddenly stop. Then Wesker opened his eyes finally. 

The rifle was pointed at the wall that was not bloodstained looking down at the piece itself, he discovered there was a hand grasping the long barrel. Two holes were in the wall. But the movement was so quick he didn't even feel his rifle being shoved to the side. Nor did he even feel the kick that took the breath out of him as he backed away. The rifle grip slid out of his hands. 

Kevin grabbed the rifle aiming quick for wesker's forehead as he forced him back. Wesker moved for his pockets. 

" Try it and I'll empty your skull." 

" Feeble child you realized that you've just signed your death warrant? No one is strong enough to take me on. Not even brats like you." 

" Then why are you backing up huh? How come you're backing up? Don't want a bullet in your body now do you?" 

Wesker of course had new strength, but the shells in that rifle were special made for dispatching B.O.Ws. He didn't want to be nuked up any time soon. He had to get the thing back. 

Regina screamed as her father lunged in to make a kill. 

and he was stopped in his tracks again. 

Kevin slowly removed his foot from Wesker's groin but not before quickly putting a round in his heart, then sliding back to cover Regina. 

"Aaaauugh!" Wekser growled again. This time his voice did not sound human in the least. His hands oozing out liquid from his body something smelly gassy, and viral 

He had viral shit on his body. 

his arm lunged out flying like a harpoon cable stretched to an unbelievably long degree he grabbed Regina's neck and yanked her back over to him. Kevin was just hoping he didn't snap her neck in the process. He pointed the rifle. 

"GIVE HER UP WESKER. I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN HERE AND NOW!" 

" Try it and she's history! She's MY daughter! I've got the right!!" 

She squirmed around for awhile even kicking her father in the knee but his hold tightened. Kevin could see her losing breath. His hand fumbled over the bullet chamber sweating as Wesker diverted his attention behind him but only for a second as he made his daughter's face turn purple losing air. 

" She's got 12 seconds asshole. Gimme my weapon or she dies!" 

" You'll destroy us anyways!" 

" 11! 10! 9! 8! 7!" 

Kevin's hands made a few unseen trips across the top of the rifle and his pockets but as Wesker reached one he yelled 

" OKAY!" 

Wesker let go. Regina fell to the ground gasping madly as Kevin dropped the rifle. They stared at each other for a very long time. 

Wesker returned the favor 

He sent Kevin flying down the hall almost busting the the kid's neck from the boot that he gave him. Then picked up his rifle and nailed his very own daughter in the heart five times. 

Her eyes grew wider all of a sudden. The world felt much blacker than ever before as she dropped to the ground. The flashes that went off before her own eyes gave her no pain as she drifted off to sleep. Her final word before drifting away was..... 

"Kevin." 

Anger filling his mind and soul, every muscle in his body began to expand. He didn't realize that every move that he made on Wesker was nowhere near enough to destroy him, and the B.O.W bullet actually had a enchancing effect on Wesker instead of hurting him. What was this guy made of. 

But Kevin's anger was throwing him up to levels that no one could count. Flourescent green and blue energy coming around him as his teeth clenched. And his eyes turned dark red with his retina becoming bloodshot black as his hands tightened. He launched towards Wesker coming down the hall as though he'd been fired from a rocket launcher he dumped his head into Weskers stomach. The transformed half human blonde came back with hits and they both dished it out. Making each other spit out blood. The playing field was drawn even as they sent each other into the air, crashing, and beat each other silly, but none fell into submission yet. 

Then Kevin let go with a wild round house that sent Wesker spinning as he fell back somewhat like those cowboys that get knocked off the top of buildings and fall twisting to the ground. 

Wesker's newly gained weight, as well as the pressure from Kevin's attack sent him through two floors down to where the hunters had died. Kevin jumped down into darkness not catching onto where his enemy was but turned around catching a fireball to his face. He fell back in an explosion getting up with his shadow walking towards the old bastard. It was all unreal but his anger was so deep that he didn't care what Wesker was made of. They struggled longer. This time Wesker pulled out all the stops slicing through Kevin's body putting him back down as he followed up with crushing hits that sent Kevin to the ground, and this time he did not get up. His eyeballs were glowing yellow, wide and blank this time. Wesker waited. He was not fooled for a second. But then the pool of blood came out from this morphing kid's body. There it went. He was confirmed dead this time. 

(STOMP!) 

The floor quaked and Wesker looked around wondering where it could have been coming from. The S.T.A.R.S! Yes. He saw Rebecca running away. She had gotten a chance to warn the others and they were probably on their way. 

He heard another stomp noise then turned around. 

(KAAABBLLLAAAAAAAAMMM!!!!!!!!!!) 

Kevin's wild haymaker blew a hole through Wesker's body even deeper than the stab that Tyrant gave him so long ago. He came with a series of rapid punches and machine gunning kicks that tore away at his enemy's body before letting off a high kick that sent Wesker sliding across the floor till his head hit the elevator and the doors closed in on his cranium. 

Anna looked down at the giant hole in the floor. 

" Whoa." 

" Get back." Leon tapped her shoulder "Is it just me or does someone needs weight watchers?" Leon joked though his face didn't show it. He was shook up by seeing the hole in the ground and took out his 9mm. Carlos was sitting in the hall. Anna had guided him to a chair. The events that had taken place on the roof was too much for him to take. 

As he looked down all he saw was smoke and fire rising, then a young man's voice 

" HEEEYY!! I need help down here! Could you gimme a hand!" 

" I can't even see you. How can I-" 

" There's an emergency hose hooked up to your right ain't there?" 

Damn. Where did that come from? Oh well. It could provide help. Anna and him loosened it out then lowered the hose into the hole. They felt something snag it, but then they could see the shadowed pair of arms and head rising from below and climbing. There was another shadow right behind the first. 

" ARRGGH!" came the scream from down below and a ray of light shot up hitting the ceiling as Leon and Anna dove away. They grabbed the hose from where it was and pulled up furiously hoping to make there rescue and keep whatever dangerous thing there was down there, back on that floor. 

Leon drew closer as Anna warned him to come back but he came closer to the hole sticking out his hand out to help the person coming up. 

" SUPRISE!!!!" 

He stared into the dead eyes of an angry murderous blonde that raised a rifle to his face. Leon used the only second that he had to back away 

as a weird beam shot went off and a beam cannon explosion went off on the ceiling. Wesker was already aiming for the girl in the corner point blank between the eyes in a matter of seconds. 

(CRRRAACCKK!) 

It rolled on the ground as Kevin came up with a solid beheading arm that shoved Wesker's neck into the edge of the floor. He climbed up as Leon backed away holding up his gun pointed at this freak glowing eyed young man. 

" Hold on! I'm the goodguy! Chill! Chill!" 

" You...you..you just--" 

Kevin turned to see Regina's body on the floor and ran to her. His eyes becoming normal. As he looked down at her. He teared up. Chris and Rebecca finally showed up, bursting through a side door leading to the stairs they had just climbed. They found Carlos and the people he said he was bringing, then turned to look at the dormant body of Regina next to Kevin 

" Oh shit. This ain't real. What happened?" 

" Fucking Wesker shot her! He won't be hurting anyone anymore." 

Chris noticed how serious this kid was when he backed up from the decapitated corpse that let out a giant pile of dead parts, gore and blood that was too dark to be red. Wesker was supposed to be his target but he got what he had coming to him, and his suspicions about the kid had rewarded him with something. He discovered that the kid was a super freak like Wesker. 

" I wouldn't lie to you Chris. I'm in a frickin trap with umbrella...and he KILLED HER in front of my own eyes. Exploited people like us, and when they decided they didn't need us they went out to kill us. That was what they did to Regina, and now they're after me, but I'll get them all first I swear by my dad's grave they'll all die in cold blood. 

Chris hadn't at all given thought to what he was going to do when he found the top exec of Umbrella. Couldn't slap a pair of cuffs on him. Even if the guy went to court he'd probably squirm through that too. Would he just walk into the office, and kill him? what would he do? Would the rest of the bio weapons division really be crippled without an executive oversight. These people were probably prepared for any contingency. This plan was failed from the start. What had Trent thrown these people into!? He was obviously trying to get everyone killed, and the person who had just killed Albert Wesker was his pillar of truth. Well if he ever crossed paths with that black cat again, he'd go all out Captain Chris was declaring not just a war on Umbrella but a war on all the B.O.W killing machine production of Europe. Though he was without the extra munitions needed from the UBCS he'd have to plan it all out with the others. Barry was right about being hardcore. He was making the orders now, and not following. Putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder 

FIN 

A/N:Thats it for now. DAMN I got a picture of Regina in my mind now. She's so hot it's hard to describe just how much through written word, and part of me hated to write this but there was another cool story twist that I came up with, and it's the ONLY way I could make it work. This is coming from a man that's sick of all the really fine women getting shot up sliced in half and thrown off of buildings in movies know what I mean? (somebody out there knows where I'm coming from! Cause they're just sooo beautiful. well I've also taken tips from anime in how they make shit so tragic that when they make you think something horrible happened and it REALLY didn't, they catch you off guard. I like that..I dig that shit for real. 


	9. New Plans

Guided By the Heart 

By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz 

Disclaimer: Trent belongs to S.D Perry writer of RE novels Everything else except characters unheard of from Resident Evil (such as Regina Kevin , and Anna)belongs to Capcom 

Chapter 9: New Plans 

A/N: Forgot 2 mention some other characters. They should be mentioned if this is to be the final attack on Umbrella. Got nothing else much to say except the story. So every one basically moved on a month or so after leaving the hospital. They returned to the secret cabin on the outside of the country where they were before Trent called, Carlos was sent by Chris's order to help gather new supporters of their effort, and he found out just who to ask. 

He ran through the dark puddles of the sewer hearing the sounds behind him. The guards were searching all above his head but he was well prepared to hide in the shadows, and he had gone undetected for a long time about now. Arming his pistol he looked around in the dark wondering if anyone was going to come around the corner. Finding no one he continued on keeping his footsteps careful and quiet. He was heading towards the operation labs and it would be along ride on the elevator to get all the way to the underground level. He had been deployed for a hoax mission and he was pissed right out of his mind. seven of his comrades had just been shot down by a lab of umbrella workers who were pretending to be in need of rescue assistance. Most likely they were orders from none other but the top brain and CEO Spencer. A mad scientist home grown right out of England. That would be enough to shame the prime minister for calling the man a citizen of his country, because he was so crazy, but it didn't look like Spencer would be thrown into the spotlight very soon. Soon enough though, because a certain someone had Spencer's special files. Files that revealed chemistry, and implant blueprints for so many things. When his partner was killed he lost it, and blew a hole right through the head of the person carrying the file. Holding another one of them hostage, and threatening to let him have rapid shots to his head if the rest of the science team tried anything funny. They eventually set down their weapons and thought the situation over. He wanted to give the order for his team to fire on them anyway. He didn't have to. The group was already antsy going in, and as another pistol went off in the room. The rest of the Umbrella squad let out their sub machine gun fire on the rest of the scientists. All because they had been arguing the whole time since they had got there and couldn't come to any simple conclusion at all. Grabbing any other packages that they thought were necessary to bring back to HQ, they loaded up, and moved out. They didn't think for a second that they could have left someone behind, but they did, and that very person had her hand on a lever to an airlock where a bunch of left over rabid test creatures were left. she died pulling the switch, and the masses could be seen pouring out of the corridor. They infested the halls killing every single armored agent that they saw. In the following self destruction of the lab area, Hunk was the only one that made it out. When the lab administrator realized that there was a breach from his own people, he didn't try to establish contact with Hunk, rather he thought he was protecting a fortress, and any outsiders, even if they worked in the same company were still enemies. He sent out the guards to do a search, but they wouldn't dare venture down into the sewers where a certain someone was trapped looking for an exit, and all the toxins that they had dumped down there had become food for many of the creatures. Whoever went into the sewer was definitely awaiting their own funeral. 

The alligator had only gotten the edge of one claw on Hunk's armor but that was all that it took to slow him down. With him only armed with an HK he was afraid that his days were numbered, but seeing the pipe burst on the side (RE2 people remember this trick?) He also remembered just then that he had flash bangs. Tossing one that seemed to go off instantly upon striking the wall near the pipe burst where harsh fumes traveled out, he dove into the mucky water, thankful that he still had his helmet mask, and full body protection suit on so that he did not get a bit of umbrella's waste on his body he swam back, turned around and saw that the gator, and the rest of the large mice following after it were seriously disoriented by the attack. He raised the gun and shot till his trigger finger wore out. Right 'tween the eyes. Knowing that the rest of the umbrella cretins above might heard noise he continued though lagging, he swore that he was going to make it out of here alive. 

Killing mutant dogs, spiders, crows, zombies, hunters, and plants on his way to the elevator, and even into the entrance of the lab he played it careful all the way. sticking to corners and letting enemies miss him as he got in the final saying. His moves had improved, and he was getting away with more flawless kills than he expected to. Reloading and moving upstairs through the lab he got onto a high balcony where he saw the lava vats. The area around him felt the color red, and a little hot, but he would have to bear. He adjusted his silencer, and goggles knowing that he would have to go into sneak attack mode. From above he could see the test chamber where someone had mentioned two of his other compatriots had been captured and were going to be used as lab rats in a live B.O.W mutation experiment. He had to find a way to get inside without running into too much trouble. Coming down the stairs when the coast was clear he found the lab room where the alarm was on the side. He aimed for the scientist from a dark corner when he noticed the guy was getting paranoid looking around but was put to sleep quickly. 

There were doctors gathered in the assembly seats who were actually going to watch the experiment live from the enclosed glass walls of the observatory. He couldn't knock them all off. He looked down at his comrades tied up in beds waiting to be dumped into the vats as the results would be transferred to another chamber where the new undead body would develop for a large dosage of the virus. He couldn't let them kill anymore of his men. He found the computer and began looking for the self-destruct codes that he was given before being sent off on his mission. All there. He typed them into one of the security panels rather fast, and ducked back in the corner watching as the presentation was interrupted and people began clearing out. It was already assumed that the intruding team was dead so there was no consideration of an armored agent setting off alarm. He waited till they were all gone, and rushed into the experimentation finding his injured buddies. At first he believed that he had no reason to panic when he could come back and turn off the self-destruct sequence, and was dumbfounded upon discovering that this was not so at all. The run was a long one with weight on his body but he managed the carry barely. 

He didn't exit the facility where he knew the rest of the umbrella guards would be looking for him. The only way out was through the infested area where the creatures were let loose. He took the stairs up and waved for the helicopter on the roof. Ironically, just the way the S.T.A.R.S team had been waiting for the helicopter to save them from the mansion. He had gotten lucky a second time but the person he had saved had a lot more bruises and cuts on his body than he did. The umbrella pod guns and warning lights were up but the chopper traded a little bit of fire while flying over the area to back them all down as if flew off into the distance over the mountains. It took only thirty more seconds before the lab had finally exploded. The expanding cloud put turbulence on the chopper sending a cold wind into the flying machine. The rescued soldier was chattering through his teeth. He was bleeding badly. Hunk had found the first aid kit, and tried to wrap him up. 

" It's going to be okay Garry." Hunk took off his mask. His tan face and bald shaved head stared down at one of his old pals with a reassuring smile but his eyes were fearful hoping that his right hand man would still be able to maintain life. 

" T-ttell my wife w-wwhut happ-p-pened here Peter. T-tell her everything. T-take care of her and the kids for--me." 

" Don't say that, you're going to live Garry. Just hold on!" He called for the chopper gunner to give him support. They fished for the metal instrument in Garry's body and tossed it out the window. A viral plant that was supposed to grow during the experiment. It was just as bad as getting shrapnel in one's body. The piece had cut through some organs and all they could do was keep more blood from escaping. They wrapped as much as they could around their partner, but it was hard to be patient watching him go to sleep. 

" Garry? Garry? Garry!" 

All the life support junk that Hunk had setup, he cut off soon after. The chopper gunner asked why. 

" Couldn't bear to see him as a zombie. Now that won't happen." 

He walked up to the house during that lovely sunset. The place was small, humble yet beautiful. she was in the backyard picking vegetables from the garden. Just as lovely as he had described. She hadn't heard the Umbrella van pull up. When the news had gotten around the neighborhood, some of her gossipy girlfriends had warned the bearer of the note that she had been on edge about her husband a lot ever since he had left at the beginning of the month and that this was going to hurt. 

"Ms Danielle Feinberg?" came the voice of the deliverer in the backyard. 

She was rather jumpy indeed. Nervous at first, but eventually she went on to putting on her smile. 

" Good afternoon! I remember you. Another one of you young workers from Umbrella are here for a monthly donation of test plants I see. Well I've always been a supporter of your work." 

" Uh ma'am?-" 

" Please come inside....I know the place is somewhat messy I'm sorry but If you could perhaps stay for lunch." 

The neighbors weren't kidding. Garry's wife was so on edge. This was going to feel really bad. 

Later in the house. 

She sobbed for the longest time as Hunk put the letters in the closet and turned to look at her. He decided that he wasn't leaving her yet. The news of her husband's death would carry on for days and days, and he told her. 

" No one could ever even think about replacing such a wonderful man Ms Feinberg. A good thing we still have Heaven. Sometimes I feel like I still see him there." 

" Please no more!" She kept crying. Her tears falling on the letters that he wrote her. He did it old fashioned because with the new Umbrella security measures, it was becoming harder and harder to E-mail until for extra safety, his account was wiped out completely. He had snuck letters through a friend at HQ who would deliver them often because he understood his wife's concern even in times of top secret work. That messenger was Hunk. 

" If you want to talk about it more then I'll be around." 

" For what?! You send me this news about my husband! Now you think you can just walk into our lives like that? Forget it." 

" Of course not! The three of us have always been friends. It's just that it's not easy dealing with something like this alone. It's always easier to shed a tear with a friend that way it won't always feel so horrible. In time maybe we won't think sorrow whenever we remember him." 

" Who did this?" 

He knew that when he told her about why the mission had failed, that he would have to involve her in a world of information that was too dangerous for any person to know. Possibly even much too sick for any person to know. She had been into Umbrella sciences long ago but only when it was strictly doing medicines. she knew nothing about the plot to make frankensteins, and Kujo's and other horrible beings. But when she listened to Hunk's story she believed it all because she was so anxious to blame his death on somebody, but when he mentioned the name of the person he thought was most to blame she didn't want to believe it. 

Spencer was like a father to her. He'd been her favorite medical teacher. Always with a sense of humor, and had won many awards for his genius. He loved children, from the youngest even to the ones that were becoming adults because he remembered them in their youth. This man was the worlds most favorite grandpa. Such a generous, intelligent, encouraging old brit. He'd helped her get her scholarship, but him and his best buddy sir Alexander? Having a dark side? It wasn't possible. 

Sir Edward Spencer issued the order for our deployment, I've also got evidence that it was his call to put the facility that we were going into on alert. He signed us all up on a trick mission. I know it seems weird but all those crazy inventions, and the virus. How else could he become so rich? It wasn't just Umbrella's products being bought. It's because he makes the stuff, and his cohorts sell these weapons to the highest bidder. The American government is still too ashamed to act on it. They only want covert forces from the outside to clean up Umbrella or for Umbrella to make a civil war and clean up itself. 

Danielle switched on the news and watched on about the bombings in Vienna on CNN. 

" Well...you can't hide something like that can you? How come the news hasn't let out any suspicions about Umbrella?" 

" I think that a whole bunch of governments in secret are protecting them. There are so many nations that want B.O.W's and Tyrants that they can't afford to let the world know what sort of weapons they're going to have. So when the next war comes. These undead things will charge the battlefields leaving man to sit at home and wonder. The point of it was to prevent the continuous death of man, but this only led to more war and the continuous death of man. 

" So my husband's killer won't be stopped?" 

He couldn't dare tell her that, not with the way her eyes were staring at him so hoping and determined. If she was a total civilian then she would be too stunned to even talk about stuff like this at all, but she'd been involved with the company, and she'd seen the face of war before. 

" I swear Danielle. That whoever was responsible for Garry's death will meet justice. Even if I have to do it myself." 

He walked out in the rain. Feeling a new determination within. His eyes looked as though they were glowing with the street light shining off of them. He heard Danielle's voice from behind 

" Wait." She called out in the middle of the empty street. 

" Yeah?" Hunk turned around 

" Don't go yet. I wouldn't want someone else I know to die just for Garry. Please stay. I..can't..can't deal with this alone." 

They stood there together in the rain and walked back into the house. Hunk (otherly known as Peter Hillas) stayed there for most of the entire night wondering if he could ever get back to work again. He needed to. Things like this, no one should ever be allowed t get away with. Not under his watch. Watching Danielle cry empowered him in a way that he couldn't even describe. He'd get revenge for her, but he promised to stay. 

While sitting in that cafe in Paris he knew he was breaking a promise but looking into the eyes of the person who had made him an offer he realized that he was desperate for help too. Well okay. He'd give that help. He had to because he didn't want a company running him and his friends if it would get them all killed. 

Carlos looked at Hunk with desperate eyes. They were hoping for a chance to burn all B.O.W producers to hell, and he was the only way it could happen. He could gather more allies, and simply cause a secret mutiny within the Umbrella's elite squad but he just needed transportation to get through to the rest of the labs, and this man had what he was looking for. 

" Well I don't have much money to pay for your services now, but I can acquire it all in time. Before you only worked for Umbrella because of money right. I can give you a cut that's actually worth pulling that trigger." 

Carlos was becoming rather upset when he saw Hunk break out in laugh. Did that mean no? 

" You want to pay us?..Forget the money my friend. You read my mind. I want to get rid of them all, and I need aerial support. What do you say we combine heads?" 

Was this guy playing or was it a miracle? He had the forces necessary. All that Umbrella had was it's regular army, the ability to create endless hordes of Bio organic weapons, the support of other small companies that it could easily blackmail and a truckload of chemical weapons all hidden and waiting until the time they were needed. All that Carlos had was a small army of professional interlopers, A collection of bombs recovered from unused UBCS missions, the S.T.A.R.S to help gather information, and a kid who was once a lab rat for experiments unknown to Umbrella who had just walked away with lots of information, and a vast amount of power. He was the factor that evened the playing field. As long as his morale was S.T.A.R.S directed, then everything would be all right....maybe. 

It didn't take long before all the betrayed agents had gathered with Carlos. They wasted no time in gathering the equipment necessary. He'd kept in contact with Chris Redfield but not too much as after the first lab explosion had generated suspicions. The troops kept to the jungle each one of them walking into one facility and set a bomb on the security nets as they had clearance since they were also considered company employees as well as agents. At the end of the day's work the self-destruct sequence was on and it couldn't be reversed. Labs were cleared out, and the agents returned to their home base in the woods. Flying out, and escaping in the chopper at unexpected hours. Security was beefing up at different labs as they had already gotten three more secret labs terminated by walk-in bombings. Chris hadn't told the S.T.A.R.S to much about Carlos secret actions, but he called back every once in awhile to let the people know about every single recruit he had gotten. There was no need to fight through labs to obtain info about Umbrella or any other source of info. They had what they needed, and who would take the S.T.A.R.S side now? They just had to bomb it all to hell. 

Kevin was on a pay phone on an empty street in the city. Carlos had taught him the procedure of debugging phones for non tapping, and non tracing. He undid the speaker part, and slid in the chip he was given then put the pieces back on with his sleeves over his hand. Jill picked up. 

" It's Kevin." he breathed out. 

Jill knew how to keep the conversation sounding the opposite of what they were truly up to in public so as to look normal. 

" How's it going in Paris?" 

"Security is BEEFED up here after what happened in Vienna! I was afraid they'd strip search a guy to see if they were okay to pass." 

" I see." Jill rolled her eyes. " Kinda saw that coming. Is Becky all right?" 

" Still as cheerful as usual. I don't see how she's managed it after this past year." 

" Still thinking about-?" 

" Everyday." Kevin told her. " It was just two days, but whenever I think about her you know. There's always this powerful feeling I get like she was just as important to me as my family, but we can't keep crying because there's still a job to do." 

" Yeah." Jill sighed." So down to the important stuff. Anything new?" 

" New? Well we'd gotten new info on some pharmacist. Had to see if any of the new medicine from (you know who) that he was selling had any after effects. Rebecca and I took that stuff to the basement lab tried other chemicals on it, and she actually tried it on a dead squirrel." 

" Yeah and?" 

" The thing really mutated. Didn't decay like a zombie. It actually mutated. Shot it out in the woods before it could do anything, and they were actually going to sell this stuff to people too. Relentless bastards aren't they?" 

" Quite." Jill sighed 

" Well I'll be back with Carlos at the end of the week to explain everything. For now keep on the down low, and if you're calling on a cellular, don't use it from now on. I can't hold up this call block forever you know." 

" Gotcha. Keep safe kid." 

" You too." 

He found Rebecca sitting in the park. He realized that it wasn't safe to leave her alone with Umbrella getting so shook up. they may as well have been ready to start abducting people off the street. Especially Rebecca Chambers since they had her file. Even if she wore her hat to look incognito, it still wasn't safe. 

" What's up?" he called out to her. 

" Taking in the sun. The Frenchmen aren't as bad as people say they are. Maybe it's because we've been here in Europe for awhile now." 

" Yeah." 

" Man. I'm sorry about your friend Regina. You guys didn't know each other for that long right?" 

" No, I even found out she was a double, and she still ran away with me. She didn't want to be involved. Thought the action would be fun at first, then she changed her mind." 

" Smart woman. Nothing's ever for certain when you work for them." 

" Yeah." 

Rebecca saw how the sun was making him drowsy. Being up in cold Europe made him more of a night crawler. She decided to let him sleep a little longer. 

He closed his eyes and it seemed as though they were opening to an entirely different world. He was back home. Home on the range. Tumbleweeds blowing. Not the place that you'd expect Nas to come out the speakers of a pickup truck but hey, he was the man of the house. 

He was seeing mirages for the first time in his life. It wasn't just any mirage. It was..the shape of a woman. Another silhouette. He got up and looked. And saw her long hair blowing. Her arm was up blocking her eyes from dust as she walked closer to him. 

Kevin gulped and his eyes opened wide as he looked back at her coming. He didn't have to guess. He already knew who it was. 

she came walking up to him in that same tight silver dress and pair of high heels. Her face once again so radiant. when the light hit it. In the shade it looked worn and battle weary almost. She waved for him to get out of the truck. Kevin came gingerly, and lifted his head up to her nervously. He tried not no believe it. 

"but you're gone. Please haunt me no more." 

"I wouldn't come if I wasn't calling for you. I'm not dead." she pleaded with her mouth and her eyes. Kevin didn't know what else to tell her 

"You have to accept it. I'm sorry. If you don't you could wake up to be something horrible." 

"I know but really. I'm just fine. You know that right?" she tried to convince him again. he should have let her. Hoping for her life didn't make him insane, it just gave him something to hope for. 

"It didn't work the way I thought it would. He killed you." 

Even though he was refusing to believe her, she didn't get mad. She came closer to him 

"I missed you." he finally fell into it. She was much too beautiful to deny. 

"I still do." she smiled. Knowing that he was finally starting to believe her plea. 

She ran up to him and they both hugged tightly. She was comforted under his grasp, felt his tears on her face, and she accepted it all. 

" I wont leave you ever. You'll see nothing happened." 

There in they made love in the sunset. Forgetting about everything around them and settling for each other. That was all that Kevin was fighting for, and with her in his arms he felt no need to. 

Then he woke up. 

"Kevin..earth to Kevin. You awake?" Rebecca tapped him on the shoulder. 

He looked weird lay back on the park bench asleep with his arms wide out as though he were hugging someone. People were looking at him. 

" Must've been one heck of a dream you had." Rebecca chuckled 

Kevin didn't say anything. 

" Was I in it?" asked a Frenchwoman listening in. She wasn't 'model' enough, and for the sake of Regina he had to say no. 

" Nah sorry. Better luck next dream though." 

She walked off in a huff. 

" That wasn't smart. Couldv'e found yourself a looker to get over the pain." Rebecca told him 

" I'm not too picky. I mean...even you're cute, but that's not the point you see?" 

" I am?" Her eyes lit up " You think so?" 

" Well..yeah. What of it? I know a nice girl when I see one." 

" That really meant something Kevin." 

" Mama always taught me to compliment the ladies. What's the suprise? You didn't always think you were beautiful?" 

" Well no." 

" See if people only realized how amazing they were just as human beings with intelligence, and a unique being and everything, then they'd know what beauty meant. The beauty of God's work." 

" You believe that and you're a sniper?" She whispered. She couldn't keep from talking about all the secret mission, ad who Kevin really was. She just had to keep the talk on the down low. 

" Ain't kill no REAL person except those four, and I was left without a choice. Couldn't stall or sleep em because the bombs were on their bodies, and as for my beliefs, I sort of came to them. Even prayed for those four, said my condolences for all the zombies even for Wesker becoming such a rotten man. I felt his power. I don't even think he's dead." 

" Yeah. I know what you mean, but we were sure fooled into that last mission weren't we?" 

" You can say that again. I can't even think about it. You wanna go for a walk? I could sure use one." 

" Sure. Whatever helps." 

She thought he was still feeling a bit stressed about Regina so she decided to say yes, and accompany him. It wasn't her at all, she didn't notice his eyes. They were looking a bit paranoid. 

" They pushed through the crowd of pedestrians. Even apologizing to some for being Americans. Looking back occasionally, Kevin thought that he was being too paranoid, but he caught that shadow. Looking over so many heads he saw that person emerge from the coffee shop wearing all black, especially his hat and come storming across the street onto his side of the side walk. There was a glint coming from his left hand. Something that the sun was reflecting off of. A blade." 

"Come on Rebecca." He moved her up in front of him as they both ducked deep into the alley. she held his hand wondering what was going on. Kevin emerged from the alley coming back to the park where the subway was below. Rarely anyone was down there. Bad, and good. Bad for finding people to disappear under, and good for if he had to put up a fight himself, to have no witness around. 

" What's the matter?" Rebecca asked " You okay?" 

He took her back out seeing that the metro wouldn't help as a means of escaping. They continued walking on. As Rebecca tried to get answers out of him, her attempts didn't work. He was insistent on keeping it to himself as he dragged her through the crowd. Out through another alley behind a store and into an empty lot. Rarely anyone could hear him scream 

" Where are you!!" 

" What the hell? You okay Kevin?" 

" Freeze!" 

She put her hands up. Kevin stayed kneeled on the floor. 

He came out of the dark holding a Smith and Wesson moving his aim over to Kevin's head. 

" YOU!" Rebecca yelled. 

" Shutup!" snapped Trent. 

Kevin had also snapped. On the inside. He'd had it up to here with Umbrella, and Trent. The man didn't pay enough attention to his skill ,and he signed him up to die. Now he had the nerve to come back. 

" I know how strong you really are Kevin, but one bad move, and these special rounds'll burn you like acid. Keep on the floor!" 

He was looking at Kevin so foolishly that he forgot Rebecca and she pulled her P229 on him. 

" Back off you liar. You're not killing any of us." 

" This thing with Umbrella is bigger than any of you S.T.A.R.S drop your gun and let me have my servant back." 

" SERVANT! The hell he is. You betrayed all of us. What do you plan to do cremate him?" 

" I said SHUT UP!" Trent aimed at her knowing that she hadn't the balls to shoot a real human. He was right. her aim slackened and she backed up. 

" You never killed a person before why start now woman? You don't have the guts." 

But he made a mistake. 

Kevin slipped out from under and foot swept Trent to the ground grabbing his pistol and shoving the muzzle in his mouth as he pinned him down with his legs. He threw humanity out the window, as his anger resurfaced, and he became a power freak all over again. 

" HANDS UP! DON'T MOVE OR I'LL END YOU NOW!!!" 

He broke one of Trent's teeth. His hands were tight around the weapon. He gave the most threatening look he'd ever given another man. Something that made him qualify as a monster, and monsters killed to eat and live. There was no conscience for them. 

Trent stared with wide eyes. 

" Lesson of the day! You create a monster! It'll turn on you, and kill you!! Becky already told me what you made me into. I don't like being a freak but thanks for the extra power. It's the last favor you'll ever do for me! Or Regina." he moved the gun off of Trent's mouth but still kept aim. Trent looked as though he was too shocked to speak 

" WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!!??" 

Kevin gave up with this character and loosed a round. 

" NO!" Rebecca yelled 

but it bounced off the pavement and scared Trent back. 

" Rebecca, guard this traitor. If he tries shit, don't hesitate. Were going to take him back to the woods in front of everyone that he's exploited and MAKE him feel sorry for what he has done. He's probably working with Wesker for all we know. wouldn't want a viral explosion when it would ruin Wesker's plans now huh? You are through cheating us. We are freed from your Umbrella chain." 

" Fine then but you couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to oppose Umbrella. They could become a nation with their power. I told you I was against Umbrella. Didn't ever say I was an ally. I just said Here was your chance, and you got it. Now here...you won't shoot at me." 

Kevin shot again, and Trent shook up. Who could really anticipate a bullet in their body? 

" Then again I don't feel safe walking with this liar. " 

" What?" Trent got out barely just before the butt of the gun struck his forehead and put his lights out. 

A/N: That's it for now. Damn I'm tired. Uh..I don't even know what I wrote. I just sat down and typed. Well Trent'll hafta be tied up and thrown in the backseat for now. I know it's criminal but he's lost the trust of the others. Plus..what if Jill finds out that Chris, and Carlos have secretly been deploying rejected Umbrella agents to destroy labs without telling her. It'll al be saved for the next chapter. keep reading. R&R pplllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee. Peace. 


	10. Acting from the Heart

Guided by the Heart 

By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz 

Disclaimer: It belongs to Capcom, SD Perry...yadda yadda...I own Kevin, Regina, Anna....yadda yadda... 

Chapter 10: Acting from the Heart 

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. I'm still cookin up more thanks to ya'll. 

A/N: More Chris n' Jill. Chris n' Jill anybody? Got summore Chris n' Jill. Not much for Chris n' Jill naked. It wouldn't work right now, but hey it's Chris n' Jill nonetheless. So two more important revelations'll come out in this chapter. Not too far from the final battle. Trent'll show up by the cabin next chapter as guided by Kevin's dragging hands, and an order to reveal the truth of Umbrella, but you'll hafta to wait because right now we've got that issue with the 

She was sitting the living room watching the fireplace crackle. Chris was outside on the green relaxing as she went to the kitchen to grab a sandwich, and came back to rest. Chris hadn't talked about much with what was going on with umbrella except about how stunned he was that they had gotten away with so much. His mind didn't work that way. He would jump from one thought to another at a time and never stay focused on one subject unless he was on the battlefield where only the present mattered, and he was alert. She had been back to his room a few times looking through the blueprints that Kevin had mailed. Though parts of Umbrellas experiments even escaped her mind, if she could understand the gist of it all perhaps that was enough. She would have rather just sat down and turned on the TV. 

Heading back into his room she saw all of his things hung a little more straight than usual. There was some clutter but not as much as usual. he had to straighten up, because this cabin had become the home of the ex S.T.A.R.S for awhile now, and it baffled Jill as to why no one had shown up to kill them yet. No secret agents had come dropping out of the sky, armed to get rid of them all. Umbrella was acting rather slow to everything that happened. They knew who the S.T.A.R.S were, and if they wanted to destroy them, they could have done it a long time ago. They must have figured that the zombies would have done the job but apparently there were survivors on the team, and even new allies joining in the cause. Still it wasn't enough. It bugged Jill to wonder why she was still alive. It made her shake and shiver, but she tried to tune out such disturbing thoughts. Who cared about why Umbrella hadn't acted in finding and eliminating the S.T.A.R.S yet? The only logical answer was that they must have believed that the S.T.A.R.S did not pose so much of a huge threat to them. Umbrella must have still thought they were too weak to do anything, or perhaps with all the unrest among the workers of the company, Umbrella was headed for its own civil war, and had to worry more about the danger of a mutiny within its own people than simply searching for eight little rats that knew more about their company than they were supposed to. With the information they had who would believe them. They would need to infiltrate a lab, and get a photo of a live tyrant killing somebody or something worse to get the people to believe her story. 

As she sat on the bed peeking through papers, ironically a photo of one had fallen out. She'd seen lots of photos concerning Umbrella but none like these, and the one she picked up was taken just two days ago. 

The radio by Chris's desk (which also recorded messages) was sitting there along with the rest of his things. Right there and she couldn't believe that she never noticed it before. The message that was spewing out was the very voice of Carlos. She had rarely heard from him, and was inclined to listen deeply. 

Chris had finally come inside. As soon as he stepped through the door he heard the message going off and it seized his heart. He swore that he put it away just an hour ago. Who could have been playing it? NO! That was a really dumb question. Who else was in the house at the time? 

He saw her as he walked through the door, and was speechless trying to think of something to tell her. HE knew what he would do though. He wouldn't escalate the situation by trying to grab for the radio. He just stood there hanging his head knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do. His expression admitted his guilt. 

They stood there. Both of them were silent, and staring at each other for the longest time. Chris didn't want to break the silence because he knew that as soon as he did, he'd be arguing with Jill, but with the confrontation already taking place, arguing seemed inevitable. He had to say something. 

"Jill I'm sorry I broke our promise-" 

" Weren't thinking clearly again?" She cut in. As sharp as she usually did. 

"No I wasn't, and I didn't even realize it." 

"It was the same thing that sent you to Europe without me. This is what I was telling you about. Why'd you do it?" 

"I guess it's the same reason why some thought I was just a war hog. Sure I'm peaceful but when I get a tactic or a idea I just live and go by it, and a lot of times when I did that in the past I forgot about the person next to me." 

"The thing that scares me the most Chris is that...you're right. I don't understand you sometimes, and you call for me to always run with you on your adventures, and when you go off so fast, and leave me behind I just sit there all confused. I try to catch up with you but it takes so long to find you again. Example one. Raccoon City." 

"Don't remind me." 

"Shouldn't I? I thought maybe you forgot about Raccoon since you're keeping silent to me now like you've always been back at the office. If you told me things like when the chief was giving you trouble, and you were close to losing your job instead of hiding it. Claire didn't know what to tell me. I felt like I was intruding in your life when you called me someone you love. A close friend who just wants to help. Doesn't that mean anything?" 

"You're right." He gave it all up to her. Jill snickered 

"Don't just tell me I'm right." 

"All right then I'll start with the papers and let you know everything Carlos, and I did. I can't change the fact that I lied. I was even sarcastic about it asking you if I ever lied that last time we talked in this very room because I've been doing it ever since I first knew how to, but I can try to make up for not telling everybody tonight when Carlos calls. Okay I was nervous, and I only wanted you guys to get the official story from me when all the labs were cleared out. That way our morale would be high, and we would just go after Umbrella knowing that the moment was right, and not having to worry at early hand about what they could do in retaliation for the bombings while we were still in preparations." 

"You can do better than that." 

"Uhh...I knew you'd say 'No'." 

"That's the Chris I know..See it's not the operation that bothers me, but if we all knew about this maybe we could think about what we were going to do, and plan a little more or something." 

" It's the only way." Chris reassured her 

" Well it may be the only way, but Umbrella is probably as mad as a hornet now, and they'll be vacuuming out the woods. They'll probably come now and we won't be ready." 

" Yes we will." 

" How come?" she challenged him 

" Because we are going tonight. You see. I was thinking of everybody this time. I was going to tell you all tonight." 

His eyes told her. He wasn't kidding at all, but he'd managed to hold off the news for long enough. Jill noticed that even Barry was getting the spirit back to fight again, and after Kevin, and Rebecca's endeavor they were ready to go out and make em all pay no matter the odds. Didn't need to ask Carlos. He was already out there flying ex umbrella soldiers to sneak in and destroy labs. Even the other new guy..Leon was showing spirit, and if Claire came back, she'd probably be willing to go if she was by her brother's side. Those two were an inseparable family, but she herself was a little unsure if things would work out. Did that mean she should argue? But everyone was ready to leave. She couldn't hold up the bunch, though if she was feeling unsure she had to let Chris know unlike keeping her feelings to herself so much like the way he did. 

" I..don't know if this is right. What if something bad happens while were running. We've always been running Chris." 

" That's what I meant when we run together. It's a big challenge ain't it? Were not running from slow zombies anymore. We were actually running from the world. Now that you know this. Are you willing to come with me? It'll be dangerous I know, but as long as we're all together we can even ride a storm this big. That's what I was trying to ask you in bed last time." 

She thought about it, and she felt so reluctant but Chris was really begging her this time. Those eyes of his. That determination was always so hard to avoid. She admired it. It was one of the many reasons why she loved him. Maybe if she couldn't keep up with him, then she wasn't running fast enough. She just had to be more willing. It was what her father always wanted of her in the first place. 

" Okay?" She barely got out. Her tone questioning her words. This was certain death that they were discussing. 

" Honestly." He challenged with soft words. Soft but they pierced through the shield of her heart. Her heart wanted to follow him, and her words were the only thing holding it back. 

" Okay." she lowered her head. She didn't know why a tear was coming down. She'd faced great peril before. Maybe because she was now among a select vulnerable few who were the only thing standing between a world of danger that would do everything in it's power to silence them, and a new world weapon. She had been out of combat for awhile, and feeling alienated a bit by war all over again like she was back at the mansion when it all began, she was afraid of dying. But the reaper had finally reared his ugly head. Chris didn't seem all that afraid. Did that mean his fate wasn't sealed? 

" It'll be okay Jilly." He whispered and shook her a bit while holding her in his arms 

" Please don't let me die." 

" Of course I won't. Everything'll be just fine." 

She looked up at his eyes for assurance again. Something she could really use. Though the situation looked like brave boy, scared girl it truly wasn't. Rebecca was as brave as they came, maybe she'd do better as Chris's partner. No. He chose Jill Valentine, and she'd proven amazing resolve with Carlos, she could do it again. 

She looked up into the eyes of the one who encouraged her. Her only reason to fight was because of him 

She moved her head towards him. Her open lips reaching towards his as her eyes closed. Chris accepted it easily. Though he himself wasn't sure at all what the hell he was doing either, and he was scared, he knew that he couldn't wait forever. 

He kept the kiss going as long as she wanted it ,and held her right there. Perhaps the cabin was magical. whenever they were in the room. They were never pissed at each other. They just talked to each other in such easy ways, and they always resolved their differences in there. Perhaps he 

should come back later when the war was won and him, and Jill could be there together. It'd be the perfect place because the spell was already working. 

Spencer sat at his desk horrified. He'd had gotten the aerial photos delivered to him just a few hours ago, and the latest results blew him away. He knew that some of the labs of his competitors had been destroyed. All the more better for him, but what he didn't know was that two of his very own facilities had been wiped out completely. He stared at the pieces from down below. Woodland had become desert. though in black, and white, the impact was too much for his very own eyes. He knew workers down at these labs very well. Some of these bright aspiring youths he had helped achieve scholarships, and they came to work for him because the knew him ,and loved their old teacher. Now reports were saying that no one on the premises had lived. Who could have done this? People who may have created a mutiny within his own company? Most likely but who? He didn't have any records of people that would supposedly be alive. The last of his elite squad had surely been killed and accounted for back at the lab outside Calais. Everyone else was at the last lab that had been destroyed. Even before evacuation. It left only one object of consideration. Some of those rogue SWAT policemen from his Racoon City establishment were reported to be in Europe. That was the last thing Wesker had told them . Of course their chances of survival against him were a million to one, but apparently someone had detonated his labs. Still they were just a bunch of foolish vigilantes running low on pistol ammo, and marked for death. How could they have done so much? What other organization would they know that could help them? the UBCS was surely destroyed in Racoon. They were accounted for as well...by who?...by...WESKER! That rat had fed him faulty info ever since he was becoming wayward, and had dropped off the face of the earth for a month. So in truth he was unaware of who was alive, and who really was dead. The reports were accurate, and made sense, but whoever wasn't surely accounted for was considered another live enemy to kill, and Spencer had to keep tabs on everything, and everybody. He was paranoid to the max now, but he couldn't be too afraid. Whoever tried to sneak up and destroy him still had a lot to go through to catch him. A powerful man was hard to target, and it was only a week till his final masterpiece would be unleashed. The unleashing of his company's worst creation kept underground till now, and their wrath would swallow this side of the continent whole. Not just a horde of viral beings but the danger that virus spread in the air would be enough to upset the world, and only a person such as him who controlled no real bombs, had no nation, but just a mind, and dangerous chemistry would be the one to do it. 

He got on the phone and made the order for his last set of facilities to be put on code red alert. The order made it quick through out the rest of his plants. He sat back in his office looking at the virus that he had just completed last night. The greatest one of all. Better than Dr. Marcus, better than his lab partner Sir Alexander, better than William Birkin. This was what he actually considered selling to so many nations to make their soldiers, and when the juice fouled up, they would poison their own countries, and be taught the ultimate lesson that their craving for chaos, and war, and power would only lead to the destruction of life, and Sir Edward Spencer would be the man to close the curtain on them and everybody. To show them all the truth. When an international state of emergency spread, and more of the virus exploded through the air by bomb deployment. He could choose to let it sink upon so many lands, or he could choose to let it die off in the air. In the end however. No matter what came. They would know his name. 

He walked downstairs into his private lab and stared at all the cases where his own human corpse experiments were kept. They weren't just corpses anymore. His children were working just fine but his wife looked rather strange. She hadn't changed a bit from the very night that he had killed her. Just another normal body. What had he done to her? Looking at her face he felt more regret for his foolish action. He stared at her lifeless green eyes and drew a frown instead of a straight face for the first time in his adult life. 

" Lisa dear. I miss you." 

He didn't actually say the words. They beat out from his heart. 

In the dark of a laboratory she felt the cold on her back. Her memory was gone, but she couldn't be sure of that either. she saw images in her head, but couldn't confirm if they actually happened to her or not. Looking over to her side she saw that se was in some sort of watery rejuvenation tank. What'd she need it for? She was just fine wasn't she? It was hard to get a look out the window with her body in manacles but she could almost see everyone that was locked up down here. Looking to her left, there was the body of some Asian woman with short hair, and a white haired fellow, who was somewhat overweight to her left. His face pale like he'd been out the cold of Russia. Forest was written on another one of the juvy tanks, and there was a long row of tanks that said Trevor Family on them. There was one that was empty it said subject yet to be delivered but squinting even harder with the eye power of a set of binoculars that she never remembered having she could make out the little name written on a red note on the edge of the tank. The name said 'Grames.' 

Her memory returned. With that she let out a gasp that sent a large bubble floating up. She couldn't sleep for the rest of that night, and closed her eyes with worry trying to look as dead as possible upon seeing a scientist walk in and examine her tank. 

" We'll let her stay for a few more weeks before we take her to the boss." 

Close call. 

A/N:End chapter! That's it for now. R&R , observe and get back to me., enjoy it and lemme know about it. There aren't many ways to say this but I'd REALLY like to know how this chapter went. Even more than my other ones. Even if you're just reading by, and aren't suddenly taken by this story I still gotta know what to work on. Thanks for everybody who did review. You get ultimate dap. On that thought I'd like to give a shout out to BLOODLUVA, living, written proof that Ada is one cool mamajama. A big-up to Aran, and that Sakura wherever you are, and anybody who even read this so far. I got more to make but I'm loving your comments. keep it up. I grow wiser with each of them. Peace. 


	11. Spilling the Beans

Guided by the Heart 

By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz 

Disclaimer: I own the worl- sike I'm playin. Ya'll know the truth. 

Chapter 11: Spilling the Beans. 

A/N: I'm back. Uh...Damn...Thanks Saunce. That was DEEP! I liked that . I'm coming up to a series of really important chapters since war's about to breakout with Umbrella around next chapter and on that note I'll make a special mention for Barry this time, and Leon and Becky. Really. So uh...what else is next...we ended with a whole bunch of familiar faces being found in tanks. Spencer's put his labs on high alert. He's about to release a virus on Europe. The S.T.A.R.S are going to leave the cabin but...oh crap! Now I remember. Trent's going to tell the truth on this chapter ain't he? I can't believe I almost forgot. Wonder how I'm gonna start this..well this ain't going to a big chapter but I promise to keep rolling with more impressive stuff in the chapters soon after too so help me out with it. keep R'-ing&R'-ing. 

The car was parked in the dark wood as Rebecca sat in the side seat. She was shaken up the entire ride noticing that Kevin hadn't spoken a single word the whole way back. She was hoping that he wouldn't suddenly yell for her to get out of the car, and help him with the trunk, but he was looking mighty angry. She kept her head down, fingering her hands. She had never treated a person like that in her life. Wrappinga person up and stuffing them in the trunk. Kevin never yelled at her. His attitude was different in the presence of a friend. Ne never sot out anger at those who deserved it, and he was kind to women, but he really had grudges with sneaky, underhanded guys. Reminded her of Russell Crowe in LA Confidential. There was just so much anger in the job, but then again it wasn't his fault. He was made this way. Made to be aggressive. Maybe his real father would never have wanted the boy to grow up into such a monster because who would? Though he was taught a very dangerous trade to be a shooter. He was pretty responsible, and self sufficient for being the kid of the team just like her. She had to admit she had guts too or she would have been zombie food, and he hadn't fought as many wild things as she had to. Kevin almost reminded her of.... 

Billy. Where was he these days? How was he doing ever since that last mission they went on? Was everyone okay? She could easily answer that. 

All of her teammates were dead. She looked to Billy a lot because he reminded her of Forest in a way. His attitude was so chill, and his hair was slicked back just the same. It made her wish the two could have met, and then she was on her own walking the green through the eerie woods up to the Trevor mansion. She walked inside, went upstairs, and saw the horror with her own eyes. Those rotten crows had proved too much for him. It had been so long. There were so many zombies that the picture of his death just fell somewhere in between all those memories, and she couldn't see him again. She was relieved that she couldn't. 

" Becky?" 

"(Gasp) Yeah?" 

" You wanna help me with Trent?" he leaned his head over in the direction of the trunk 

" I think you should take care of him. Couldn't hold the hand of a traitor right?" She said nervously. The shakes also came from the cold wind. 

" Well...okay. I guess it'd be better that way." 

Both their expressions were really down. Their smiles weak. They had guessed at the truth for so long, and now they knew it. Kevin felt so used, and he'd been angry for so long that it just emptied him. Rebecca had been staring at him the entire ride. Seeing such a joyful young warrior who just wanted to get out and prove his strength to the world start to lose it. Some told her that Forest wasn't himself going into the mansion. He lost his confidence. Billy was AWOL now. Lost in the Arclay Mts. somewhere. He couldn't have escaped for long. what was this guy's fate? What really was Kevin's fate? Who knew? But perhaps it was a curse that every single person she worked with was eventually doomed to a great loss, and with the way things were looking Umbrella had his head. She was sick of watching her friends die. Their was no valor or glory in it that she could see. It was all just sad. They died trying to survive. Wasn't that the same story for all the people left human in Raccoon City when the zombies started walking the street? Everyone was fighting but he was fighting harder than anyone she had ever seen, and he was on the evil master's leash still. She'd unlock it for him, and she swore that she would not let another true young man working for justice would die on her watch. She wasn't just doing this for the S.T.A.R.S. She was doing this for everyone. 

" Hey Kevin?" She got out of the car and ran over to the trunk " On second thought maybe I could give you a hand. 

They yanked Trent's suit collar dragging his sleeping body to the cabin door. 

The water woke him up. Things were a blur until he could see the face of a fairly chubby, bearded man with tough arms staring him in the face casually. The cabin. He was back in the S.T.A.R.S cabin. He wasn't fully awake for some reason, and wondered why he couldn't simply wake up all the way. 

" Evening asshole." 

Trent expected that coming. 

" Barry Burton is it?" 

The room was silent for a few minutes. Then Trent's heart jumped when he heard the door banging behind him, and a muffled voice that sounded strangely familiar. 

" Let me through that door Jill! I'm gonna kill him." 

" Hear that?" Barry raised his eyebrows as he pointed to the door. " In your favor I asked to keep it locked. Mainly because we can't get any questions answered if you aren't alive to tell us." 

" I don't care either way." Trent got out barely 

" You don't? Well then let me get out my magnum. I couldn't let the thing go to waste. Haven't used it for months. Still ain't clean. I have to empty it on something to keep it working properly you understand?" 

" Already? You might as well let your partner come in and beat me." 

" No this way is quicker. Less pain." Barry was letting his anger get the best of him again, but he snapped out of it, and remembered what was important to the success of their mission. 

" You need information don't you? I have to be alive to give it to you remember?" Trent asked 

" Right right...so lets start from the beginning. Your little pet's been raving in anger that you were working with Wesker is this true?" 

" Then again you'd better shoot me." Trent laughed 

" Make it GOOD Barry! No one double crosses us!" Chris's voice came from the other side of the door 

" Chris! Please!" Jill's loud whisper could also be heard 

" You helped us before Trent. What harm would it would it do to let us know?" 

" I am silent for the sake of your team. Knowing such information would guarantee the death of every single one of you. These are things Umbrella would never want anyone else to know at all." 

" We've been marked by Umbrella because of the fact that we didn't die in Raccoon Trent. That was already enough to call up our number. 

" The price for your heads is higher." Trent argued 

" They want to find and kill us altogether Trent. What's the difference? If you get out in one piece who do you have to tell about what you told us? We've gone this far. Why not go further? Lemme try another question. Maybe you can sit easier with this." He turned to face the door 

" Chris go away! I'll tell you everything later okay!?" 

" You sure man?" 

" I'm sure! Now just hold on. I got this." 

He turned back to Trent. 

" I've got a feeling that our presence in Vienna was a hoax. The impact was just powerful. It wasn't a small Midwestern town but a large city full of zombies, and new monsters that we couldn't even describe. So much that it'd be pretty hard for anyone of us to escape the madness right?" 

" Wesker even had partners bug your propellers but apparently someone was sloppy on the job because you all had some fine flights. I guess the most trusted spies are all dead now. Should have just tampered with the fuel tanks instead." 

"Aw! But then that would actually kill us Trent!" Barry said sarcastically "You couldn't live with that could you? ...Yes I'm getting personal. Could you live with that? Why'd you help us?" 

" Wesker still needed extra combat test data. He knew I was a tactical man, and that with your insurrection against Chief Irons, my plans to keep you all alive would ensure him more of a chance to complete data. Thus, his superiors were making better zombies. You realize that the chief was planning to waste any recognizable face that showed up in his office during the Raccoon incident?" 

" Wouldn't be suprised, that crazy old loon switched moods like a pregnant woman." 

Trent chuckled. His eyes were still steely and as powerful looking as they always were. 

" Yes he was a crazy man indeed. Is there anything else?" Trent asked casually 

" What else was going on at the poisoning in Vienna?" 

Trent sighed as his eyes wandered showing he was trying to remember. His stalling was proving to be a risk. Barry would have thought the guy was going to cook up a lie, but he knew Trent was much smarter than that. 

When Barry heard Trent's explanation, he immediately thought of the new kid Kevin. He'd sure be pissed to know the truth. Trent was right it was deeper than he imagined. 

" So you're telling me that the people with the bombs strapped were paid to unleash a vaccine? They'd just wake up alive when it was all over? They knew about the virus and were trying to save the city? Who paid them?" 

"A rogue Umbrella scientist. Scared shitless that people from the Legacy (life +) company would find out. Legacy paid Wesker and I three times what Umbrella ever gave us. Drunk in a bar one morning. He apparently couldn't handle the pressure. Leaked it out to me. Subtly but I got the picture." 

" What happened to him?" 

" My best guess is he's a zombie." 

" And Kevin shot them? I don't think he's going to love you anymore Trent. You're safe in this room." 

" I told him already." 

" And he didn't snap your neck?" 

" Why more killing? He's already got one more task that he still needs to do." 

" What's that?" 

" Ask him yourself. I bet a person like you that wouldn't hesitate to fire could handle the truth. Everyone else would disagree with his task calling it inhumane and in order for you S.T.A.R.S to be freed and successful he needs to do this. " 

" All right I'll ask him. So you were working for another company to sell out Umbrella. You're a rich man though. Was it vengeance?" 

" That and Umbrella's not safe to stay on forever. If it's about money then I might as well be smart, take a large quick cut from someone else, and get out with my tail intact before Europe becomes-" 

He paused 

" Uhoh. You stopped. Something we should know?" 

" It was my guess that Umbrella would create panic throughout Europe if they kept operating." 

Even Trent didn't know the main purpose of the executive president's Bio weapon deployment. 

" I see...Man I hope you realize that everyone's extremely P'Oed at you. Suprised Kevin didn't take you out. Even if you weren't working for us or don't care about us, that was still very low what you did. Leading us on for months thinking there was someone on our side. The map you faxed to Jill before that mansion really helped. She said she had an angel on her shoulder. I'm just wondering. Is it only business or would you still want to kill us if you got the chance-" 

" It was business. My superiors were watching from the dark. I had to look convincingly evil." 

" Well what now?" 

" Stop them. Wesker's AWOL. I can't do anymore now that the lab of my new bosses has been destroyed. By who I wonder?" 

" All confusing when Umbrella's involved." Barry shook his head 

" Hmph." Trent smiled " I can give you one last bit of help. Umbrella will be searching the woods soon. T'would be a shame if something happened to you people now. Those wallet photos on the floor?" 

Trent was trying to work inside Barry. At least that was what Barry thought. He couldn't let the man know about his kids after what he tried to do. If he was still so dangerous then why couldn't he just put a bullet in the man right there and then. Because he wasn't a killer. He remembered the day when he was. He wasn't carry a magnum but a standard department Browning in a blue RPD SWAT suit. The kid that he had nailed going in was some junkie loaded on heroin carrying a shotgun, but he still remembered the bullet, and how the killing upset him so when it was a living being instead of an undead creature. 

"Your wife and kids?" 

" We'd thought about having one last child. She cried on the day that I left. I was a father to not just my own two daughters, but to the people here as well. They also seek out the old man's advice from time to time. I still miss her a lot. She'd always wonder when I was coming home. I called her once at a secret location. Just told her to take care of the kids. I could have very well become a zombie, and she would forever be in tears having to move he family away, and start on her own, but I promised that we'd be together again in the future. I just have to take care of- 

" Umbrella?" 

" Yeah." 

It was then that Trent's coldness had magically broke. Family. It was about getting back to real family. The S.T.A.R.S were a family but not of blood. Close friends that had protected each other sure, but there were still a few people out in the world that they cared about. Even if most of their family died in raccoon, there were still those outside town wondering about someone missing who they cared about. They probably had a high consideration of their family while doing what they did to survive, but their relatives had to believe they were missing or dead because staying underground was the only way they could survive. Trent lost his family to Umbrella a long time ago. Since then, all he began to care about was his revenge. But soon he began to understand the S.T.A.R.S team truly. They were just a bunch of people caught up in a mess that they didn't want to be involved in, but when their lives came into question they had to fight. Wouldn't he do the same in their shoes? As Kevin had burst inside fighting to keep Chris Redfield out he shut the door and the room was quiet again. 

" Hello Trent." 

" Evening Mr Grames." 

" That was some deep stuff you set me up on. You know what it felt like knocking off classmates of mine?" 

" The school didn't know whether or not to call you, a mystery shooter a savior or an addition to danger. They saw the bomb was pulled out, and instantly, the bearer of it was taken down. You gave the people momentary faith if nothing else." 

" No I rose panic." 

" You still praying for everyone as you always were?" Trent chuckled 

" I don't see why you're not. You know that whoever you're working for won't show mercy on you. You disappeared the way you did, and in all that time you could supposedly be giving away information to enemies. If not that you'll be dead for no reason. I'd say a prayer if I were you." 

" Your mother brought you up well I see." 

" She didn't know what she was doing choosing to have an affair with a snake like you instead of going back to my dad." 

" Your foolish, deviant, drunk dad." 

" Not as deviant as you. He loved life, and I still do. You fail to see life from my perspective. I knew I could shoot. I didn't want to be a cold monster, I wanted my paycheck. I was planning on offering my services, but I don't take joy in hurting people like you." 

" Then you aren't read for your final task." 

" He's got to deserve it Trent." 

" Oh believe me." Trent laughed at that one " You don't know how much he deserves it." 

" Then if he caused all this pain and suffering why didn't you just join forces with us instead of trying to use us all the time." 

Trent knew that he was getting too close. He was looking at Kevin's gun by his side. Barry was listening in close. Chris's ear was stuck to the door outside. Jill was knotting her fingers sitting in the living room hoping the situation wouldn't escalate. 

" Because...." Trent was looking to his left. Something was in his eye. A red light...oh no. it couldn't be. 

Barry noticed it too but he was silent. He signaled to Kevin to shush and move his hand over to the light switch. He then, put his foot on Trent's chair. The room was totally silent. 

" Guys?! What's going on in there?" 

" I can't think of anything else to ask! Just stay out there!" 

Nothing had happened yet. There was an opportunity. 

Barry kicked Trent's chair as Kevin turned off the light. The shot hit right where they expected it to. Instead of Trent's head. It crashed into the wall. Kevin and Barry hitting the floor at the same time. 

Rebecca watched as Anna and Chris signaled by the door. She then turned to pass the message on to Jill, and Leon who also took cover. The real challenge was on it's way. 

" They're here." She whispered 

Umbrella's army was closing in from the outside. As silent as possible wearing the same mask that Hunk once wore. Carrying mp5s. Watching through NVG's. The sniper had failed and his rifle was jamming in the cold, but as their steps came through the grass closer to the cabin the dark of night, they were sure that they wouldn't. 

End o Chapter. It's getting hot in here ain't it? I'm sorry. I just HAAD to throw in another challenge I was just losing it in front of the computer. But I'll have the next chapter soon so we can see what happens kool? So maybe Chris was wrong about not telling everybody early enough, but who knew when these guys would show up? One again, a mad shout out for them reviews., and keep tuned huh? Were about to have a REAL BATTLE on the next one. 


	12. Pressure Cooker pt 1

Guided by the Heart 

By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz 

Chapter 12: Pressure Cooker pt 1 

Disclaimer: Please Capcom. Don't hurt meeee. It's just a storyyyyy. Hey! I made it rhyme. Pleeeaasee S.D. Perrryyyy. Make n'other Res Evil Novel. Can't wait til biohazard 4. I don't care if I hafta borrow someone's Gamecube. Damn it you're not gonna leave me out of the truth. Even IF I own a Ps2. I'll find out what happens. 

A/N;( Breathes hard) (Drinks water) I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccck. Miss me? Man. This sucks. Only two more days and I'm back in classes writing english papers instead of these but I'll steal every second I can to finish this fic so don't worry. Updates'll still be daily. The only difference is that I have an excuse if I put out some horrible piece of shit because I was thinking about that 50 page paper grade. (and he still wants to write fics? Somebody get this man some coffee and aspirin. He's not gonna make it DOC!) That's what some of ya'll are thinking ( that is if you don't hafta do any of those types of papers yet. Oh well. I ain't gon' lie. College nice overall. Ain't a total bitch. So where we at? Umbrella's closing in on the cabin right? Oh well you can't blame Chris for not telling. Even if he said it early I still would've made the umbrella group show up on the same day anyways so...it's no one's fault but they're in sum deep shit. Where do I go from here. Oh well lemme try this and see if it works. 

Chris creaked open the door slightly staring into the eyes of Kevin who was directly on the other side of the door. Beads of sweat coming down his face. He was breathing just as hard as Chris was listening to his signals he reached for the Smith and Wesson that he'd dropped on the floor luckily with the safety on. Maybe Trent realized that he was planning on threatening him but not killing him. As if that mattered at the moment. What really mattered was the fact that both of these people would be seriously slaughtered if they didn't do something soon, and drastic. Kevin loaded the pistol with a fresh full clip of slugs fixing on the tactical green light and looked up to face Chris who was diving for his own flash lit Glock. They both nodded to each other knowing what they were going to have to do in the next few seconds. There was no question to it, because if they stayed in one place, and tried to use the element of surprise in such a confined area, their effort would still mean very little, and everyone would be dead simple. Kevin signaled for Barry to get out the magnum. Chris motioned for everyone else in the cabin to lock ,and load, but to keep it silent. Him and Kevin crawled on the creaky wooden floor. Jill looked over at Chris and Kevin moving past her as they kept down below the windows where the soldiers shadows could be seen as they were peeking inside. She wanted to say something about being with Chris to the end but if she had already made a move then it would be okay to go, and he was trying preserve life in his effort. It was better that she didn't instantly run after, and screw everything up. She just hoped nothing else could go wrong. 

It was another bad moment to consider the way movies worked, but Rebecca was thinking that everyone had just obtained fake movie luck as she felt the disaster shelter door right under where she had hit the floor. She motioned to Anna, Leon, and Jill. Barry was edging out of the doorway just a little bit, as he saw they were retreating he made a 'shush noise to advise them to keep it down. As the crew made it's way underground, Rebecca flailed her arms yelling for Barry to join them. 

" I'll hold them off." He whispered " Just stay down there." 

" Barry!" Rebecca whispered back sharply before Jill's hand came over her mouth and she was brought down as well. 

Knowing the decision that he had just made sealed his fate he looked out the doorway, and turned back to hear muffled noise that made his heart jump. Oh. It was only Trent. He lived, but he had just scared the crap out of him. Barry slapped Trent, and whispered. 

" Keep it down already. You'll ruin it for us!" 

Coming out the back kitchen door they were quiet as they treaded through high grass watching the dark woods around them. He was right behind Chris until the brave cadet motioned for him to the take the front. Kevin pointed to himself as if to say " Me?" 

He knew the answer to that though. If he went first, then it would make things a bit easier since he was enhanced, and much faster. 

Feeling rather nervous as he came around the edge of the cabin he saw them moving in a pack over to one side of the house. Instead of converging on a circle. Someone was either horribly arrogant in organizing this group thinking that such a half-baked approach would suffice flawlessly, or there was more to it than what Kevin was seeing. But he supposed he'd figure it all out later. He then saw the leg dangling from the tree, as the leaves above made a rustle noise causing the soldiers' heads to turn to their left. This had him diving for cover by the wall again. Then he heard the voices in the wood on radios. 

" I hear movement to my left." 

  
" Check it out, but be careful." 

As Kevin saw the solider was moving closer he chambered a round carefully then backed up wanting the soldier to come all the way around the side of the house so that he wouldn't be heard as well. He had to be ready for the moment. Was he? He wasn't. No he was...he didn't know. He was going to get it horribly, and the inevitable was just waiting for him. He had no time to be unsure, because the footsteps were becoming louder ,and young or not, he was the strongest one of the bunch. He had to just move and hope he didn't bite the bullets too bad. 

The umbrella solider came quietly around the corner and spotted nothing there as he looked. He was so sure he heard a noise on the other side of the wall, and continued forward to investigate when he felt something pierce through his helmet. 

It was the last feeling he ever had. 

The bullet made a direct impact on the side of the soldier's head. The gunshot aroused the rest of the team. Kevin popped out from his hiding place behind the well and saw that the solider lay bleeding dead before him. He looked over at where Chris was hiding only seconds before, and noticed that the man had disappeared. He looked above and saw that where the leg was dangling from the tree there was also something like a long stick, and an object on top of it. The object's shadow was also coming out under the light of the moon. He recognized it soon after. 

The sniper! 

From his perch he had a very good aim through the window. Could've probably shot anyone in the house, and his flashlight was still scoping for targets on the ground. Kevin ducked as the light swept over near his position. As he hid, he thought 

" I'll give him something to look at." 

It only took a second. Still amazed as to how he did it. Chris had almost lost control of himself in the moment watching his partner move like flash and point his gun up at the tree quickly. Seconds later after the loud 'bam' there came a grunt, and a shadowed figure dropped a huge rifle while falling to the ground. He heard the umbrella team. 

" Alert! Were under attack!" 

Well there was no better time. 

He took cover by the tree and began to fire then dove back into his hiding spot. Not even realizing how efficient he had gotten in taking down another umbrella agent almost unconsciously. He heard the sounds of trampling grass come closer to him. Dangerously close, as he turned to point, he breathed out realizing that it was only Kevin. 

" Last stand." Kevin whispered as Chris reloaded and on the count of three they fired. 

Fire was exchanged for awhile as the two men strafed to the side in the woods. Peeling down one target after another while avoiding shots that were merely centimeters apart from contact. They hit the trees again. Not even knowing how many were out there, but that they were lucky to peel down the few that they did, and that they were probably going to have to waste some ammunition to get through the night. 

Barry waited by the window as he could put up with it no longer. He hated being left out of the grind while people he knew were out risking their lives. He might as well go out and do the same thing because it was killing him to just sit there all night, but part of him still had to admit. That an action seeker couldn't be too happy with getting an opportunity like this. An opportunity where there was a big chance he could die. Exactly the thing that he did not want to do so he had to just wait it out. 

But as he felt the shadow looming over him. He felt inclined to just do it. 

Pull the trigger. 

The loud shot ruptured the glass into bits as a head flew back letting out mush, brain, and gore. As the light hit the glass goggles of the helmet they broke, and bullet penetrated through the eye. 

Just then all of the forces that had been hidden in the woods had finally emerged. There were so many of them still there, and they were al closing in on the window of the room where Barry was. Kevin wanted to jump in and help, but Chris pulled him back. Obviously noticing the amount of men that had showed up. Still Barry was going to. 

Chris shook his head. 

The Umbrella soldiers raised their guns to the walls all around the window area. Back behind the wood line where more umbrella agents were walking. Kevin was reloading again. 

The sound of the helicopter so far away disturbed not a single one of the men until they heard the sound from above coming closer. They had already begun to open fire on the wall of the cabin. Barry screamed. Hoping that his voice would cut off the focus of the pain that he was about to endure hearing the loud gun bursts tear up the wood. He made just one effort, and this was what he was going to get. 

The helicopter sound came closer. He felt his body weaken so much that he didn't pick up the copter noise. 

The machine gun was aimed at several figures surrounding a cabin in the woods below. As the choppers rotors created heavy noise the gunner took quick aim at what he saw below him. Not stopping to question what sort of people he would be hitting, and opened fire. 

Men were tore up as the bullets rocked through tree, green land, and body. Sweeping them all off the ground as the on pour continued. Kevin watched the soldiers who had been shooting so eagerly at the cabin once before were either running for cover or getting eaten by the fury of the chopper's guns. He signaled to Chris, who also noticed the umbrella soldiers coming their way. They loaded up, and aimed for the pack of oncoming agents then took fire planting shots through armor as fast as they possibly could. Both sides traded fire until Chris was grazed by a quick one that sent him to the floor leaving Kevin to handle the masses by himself. He aimed for one head and popped it down, turning to face another one approaching. 

He had not a single clue what was going on back at the cabin, but he knew that the solider had gotten somebody in there. It had him burning mad, but he was just relieved to know that there was finally another angel on his side. 

Geez I'm tired, I'll still continue later. but dizzamn I'm tired. Gotta turn in for now. Thanks for reading. Keep it up. R&R. 


	13. Pressure Cooker fin

Guided By the Heart  
  
By Durtii Pheengurnaillzz  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal. I'm PO!  
  
A/N: Okay so that last effort was weak, and it has been awhile. I'm really sorry for those I kept waiting. Because of that I promise to shot for 8000 words at least next chapter as punishment. but I ain't forgot what I promised and I aint stopping. Matter of fact, I got class in a few but I came back because I luv ya'll you know that right? So Barry's being shot at right? But where did that chopper come from? Well I've got to get down to that matter right away, and put in a bit more effort. Only thing is I don't know what I'm gonna do now that the chopper's working on the Umbrella men. Well where'd it come from? I know that but where do we go from here? I'll think of something but with whatever I cook up I'll need your help because a big ass battle has to be documented properly  
  
Pressure Cooker (fin)  
  
Carlos looked out the window as he pressed forward. He was leaning on the gun as though it were the end of the world, hating umbrella with every bullet that he poured out. He came closer. Trying not to hit the cabin as he raked the line down by aiming directly at the ground while he continued to pour it on.  
  
The Umbrella choppers that had dropped off a few squads had reported with activity in the woods they were exploring. They found a cabin as well as evidence on the ground that it was being inhabited by the rogue S.T.A.R.S. They didn't move in until they heard a report that gun fire was coming and the radio on the other end suddenly went flat. The pilot and co- pilot suddenly looked at each other with silent expressions as they decided to head back down to the woods and find out what the hell was going on.  
  
Sub machine gun fire went off but not from the command of a finger pulling the trigger. They went off as they hit the ground and sprayed in all directions causing every single human being in the area that was still alive to duck for cover. Kevin was ducking for cover as he felt one graze his leg and he let a yelp that he wish he hadn't. Soon the rest of the umbrella forces were closing on his and Chris's position. Chris cursed as soon as he heard Kevin open his mouth. He saw the flashlights moving in his direction again. He noticed that the umbrella soldiers were becoming wary of the next location that they were hiding at. Kevin and he had left the tree line as it provided little cover. As the soldiers' gunfire was getting closer. He whispered it a first then said it  
  
"There ain't no turning back now."  
  
He screamed as he stood up against Kevin's wishes and fired like crazy. His aim wasn't wild. He was going for some heads but he was charging like a sucker in the fashion that he did it. It looked as though he wanted to die though there was no grace in death at the hands of Umbrella. Anybody knew that. Kevin hadn't the slightest idea what had possessed the team leader right then.  
  
The rattling of the machine gun above had stopped momentarily as the fire that came Chris's way passed his ears with sharp swoops that seemed to lower his ability to hear with every passing shot. Soon he became well aware of the rattling fire coming towards him like the inevitable. Everything fell into slow motion as he began to take notice of everyone around him. A picture of Jill flashed into his mind. He remembered her smiling and waving to him that one hot day at the beach. Uh oh. His life was beginning to flash before his eyes. He didn't want that happening but maybe it was already too late. The shadows were coming closer to him raising the stocks of their weapons to beat him down as their guns had clicked. Cartridges fell down from the sky like pouring rain. The smoke was coming. He felt he couldn't breathe. Was this the final stand of a noble leader? Should he have spoken up earlier? No. Nothing could change what was happening to him. He was barely able to make out the sound of a gunshot just above his head that sliced through the neck of another masked soldier. Blood fell upon his face as he tried to look up not wanting his eyes to be closed when he was going to feel an incredible amount of pain. What possessed him to run out? Did he not see that there were some many reinforcements coming after the ones he had already shot? Most likely, yes. He couldn't think of any other logical reason for charging the green. Maybe he was thinking of everyone else. If he was truly thinking of Jill though then he would have tried to play it safe.  
  
Huddled together they were. Freezing in their jeans and war pants. Shivering all around every single part of their bodies as they looked up to the creaking door that was set so far above their heads. Rebecca fiddled around in her pockets until she found the flashlight. Shining it on a set of worried faces that sat around with her. Occasionally they looked up frantically whenever a loud noise came from above. What she couldn't hear was the pace of their fearfully fast beating hearts that hoped for some sort of sign that everything was okay above them but as the racket became louder, and got closer to them, the fear for their own lives became even greater than the fear of their comrades. Jill was stuck between both types of fear. She prayed as hard as she possibly could that there would be hope for the one that she loved, but when she heard a horribly loud yelp from above that sounded familiar her heart jumped. Fast enough to put her into shock though she did not die off just yet. She looked around at everyone, and for the first time in front of anyone except Chris she shed tear after tear. The picture of his torture was fresh in her mind and she could just imagine every single horrible thing that could be happening to the one that she loved so dearly. The images. She did not want to start having memories because it meant death was close by, but as much as she tried to block them out, they flooded through even stronger, and came much faster than before. The day that they discussed sticking together was what hurt her the most.. Before that was that rainy day that she had finally reunited with him. Unable to explain the emotion that ran down her body, and tightened every single muscle. Stepping off that chopper onto the ground. Seeing the armed shadow in the distance. She couldn't believe that it was actually him. A person that had been in the underbelly of Umbrella and still lived to come back for her, but then there many impossible things that happened between the both of them. There were many incidents that they had gotten through. Still even after surviving the wrath of so many creatures would he truly succumb to the wrath of humans?  
  
" What are we doing down here?" Leon wondered. He could see the look on Jill's face. He was hoping that she was thinking the same thing he was. The whole group had no business just lagging around underground while their friends were out there facing death. He could see it on Jill's face. Maybe she was fighting for love. Because after seeing Chris leave, though she was quiet, he could read her expression very easily. The two were in love. Well he couldn't wait a second longer, and if they lost the battle, truly it would be no mystery to the remaining troops as to where the rest of the group was located. He looked up at the trap door and stood up frantically. The others whispered for him to get back down but Anna said nothing for a few minutes before standing up as well.  
  
" These are armed men outside for Christ sakes Leon."  
  
" If you've been through the world of horror that we've lived under for so many months then maybe it would be much easier for you to understand it all." He put his had on her shoulder. She was willing to be brave but she was a civilian. Jill and Becky could come, but Anna was alienated from war. Though she tried never to show it the whole time. It was easy to admit that there were some things she had seen that were quite shocking. He was surprised she wasn't fainting periodically. Maybe because she wasn't some typical panicky, misunderstanding American. She knew there was always more to an odd situation that what met the eye, and when given time to figure things out she was rather resourceful, but there was no time for her on this night. It was time to act as fast as possible.  
  
He could almost smell traces of that Progenitor virus. Then again were these real trained soldiers or were the minds of the Umbrella upstarts out there in the wood controlled by that virus. He remembered being through that hell before, and in the end all it meant was that the mind was controlled by traces of the virus with also controlled parts of the body. His best guess was that was how the creature in the suit Mr. X was sent after to specifically target and eliminate specifically him and Claire, but what intelligence lay beyond that? Not much and he still had a brain, perhaps twice as good as any umbrella cretin out there. Against Jill, and Rebecca's signaling and arguments he climbed up to the door top taking out his pistol.  
  
"Leon! Don't! They'll find us." Jill warned  
  
"You're right. Whether or not we stay here they'll find us. If you really want to do something about this then get out and help me, but we can't hide forever."  
  
"You're sure?" Rebecca was shaking her head refusing to believe what this man was about to do. She swore she had heard the screams of her allies outside, and didn't think that plunging into certain death would help the situation in even the least bit.  
  
" I mean.think this over just a little bit." She held his arm. Anna stood there saying absolutely nothing when supposedly it should have worried her most that her friend was going out to do something that he would most likely not come back from. She finally decided to walk towards him and was just about to say something. Something that Jill and Rebecca hoped would change Leon's mind, and for good.  
  
" Get them for us." She whispered. There's no other way out of this trap.  
  
When she looked deep into his eyes she saw a certain type of strength within him, and she knew that he would not fail. He wasn't making any sort of desperate move. Leon looked more like he had an idea, and that would help the situation a lot more.  
  
Jill gave Anna a long stare as well as Rebecca. They looked at Anna for a very long time with their mouths wide open, and just wondering. Jill was the first to say it.  
  
"Are you nuts! He is going to get killed out there! LEON GET BACK HERE!" She whispered  
  
The man paid her no mind.  
  
A romantic warrior he was, and a romantic warrior he would stay for years to come. He finally had that girl he could put his faith in, and it felt weird, unreal but it was happening. He had courage that he never had before, and with it he could run through a field of zinging bullets. He put his game face on as he climbed up to the surface and pushed open the trap door kicking open the door and rushing out to search around. With his gun pointed. He was still heavy stocked on ammo. He was rarely ever short. The real concern was the soldiers, and recognizing their type, he knew that they were not the super intelligent original humans that wasted masses of life before you could say damn. These were trained pets and more experiments. You only wondered what existed under their masks and helmets.  
  
As he tiptoed outside pointing his weapon with caution, he saw the smoke in the distance where a group of soldiers were surrounding a certain area filled with smoke. No more guns had gone off. As the lights of choppers above closed in, he stayed by the wall of the cabin. When he heard footsteps in the grass, he turned around only to discover that the very two people who had doubted him before were coming to see if he was doing alright. He said nothing to them but continued on. To the edge of the house.  
  
Over the hill he stayed in hiding. Enraged by what he had seen happen so much that when his energies came on. He was left frozen in this uncanny state for so long that it took time for his mind to wake up and realize once again what was going on around him. A man that was becoming a good friend of his in the week after his love had died was also about to meet a similar fate or had already perhaps. Who cared about how dangerous those soldiers were? He was simply MAD.  
  
He leapt out seeming to follow the brave move of a great leader he rarely knew, but in his charge he came with wild energy that shook the ground as he ran forward. Screaming rage, he had a second pistol of Trent's similar to the other S&W. Both were fired madly as light waves seem to come out. The energy his body generated sent out not just bullet shots but incredible waves of power that rocked into the surrounding crowd of professional agents that turned to fire back with their weapons trained. The offense that his adversaries put up had very little time to suffice. Kevin looked at them and he STRUCK.  
  
Shots made their way through necks sending heads off their bodies. Some of the men twisted to the ground. Kevin paused when he received a series of shots that ran up his leg.  
  
Leon breathed out hearing trouble then finally turned around and fired wildly at the sight of gather Umbrella soldiers firing back at some odd source of power. Rebecca heard Kevin yelp as he hit the ground and ran to assist, only seeing the damage that he waves had given off. These waves had separated some bodies into mere pieces. More smoke rose up, as bones, and even a skull flew in the direction of the hiding trio. Jill dove to miss two shots that almost singed her hair as she trekked further out into the wood along the other two noticing more shadows emerging on the side of the hill. She aimed and fired as they ran. Not knowing what she was shooting at but she had already downed two more of the elite group. One of them from a distance was hit right between the eyes.  
  
Kevin got up limping at first, but as he focused more power, his determination seemed to almost dissolve the lead in his leg. Nothing regenerated instantly, but he was coming on mad as a growling lion after prey that wouldn't simply stay still. The machine gun fire continued from a distance but he poured it on nonetheless, surprised that so many shots were missing him. His speed was fast enough to put the environment around him into motion even slower than the last times he had charged at an enemy with full power summoned. He could see the bullets zinging by so fast.  
  
The umbrella soldier wondered at he could wonder while he was shooting so nervously, and only thinking he got one shot in before his clip ran out.  
  
Who was this character?  
  
Then the final shot rolled right into his face. He never saw it coming. Everything looked okay for a second then a sight of total read, then that color faded into total blackness.  
  
Kevin ran over to where he saw the body of the leader. He stood over him pointing his pistols around looking for more trouble then looked down at the face of his leader.  
  
"Chris." His voice echoed deep, and eerily under transformation.  
  
"You okay?" he looked down at the boss with concerned eyes but that was all he could get out. He hoped there would be a response soon because he couldn't put up with this silence for long.  
  
Finally the boss coughed up blood. His eyes moved around. Kevin saw the man had only one wound. The soldiers were planning on keeping Chris, and threw around gun fire to make him think he was dead just to pressure him. A smart move against anyone else except him, but the bullet that got away was still near fatal.  
  
He knew he could do this ever since he began to accept the fact that he had powers. Though he was still limping the pain was leaving slowly. It wasted energy a good deal, but healing was necessary. It was probably the same way that such Bio weapons always came back for a second fight time after time when they were supposedly killed long before. Well the S.T.A.R.S had been at a disadvantage for a very long time. They deserved this new power too.  
  
Kevin felt his body shaking as he delivered new strength to Chris's body. He yelped, but Kevin held him down. His eyes glowed. Though he looked possessed he was in full control of the moment sending his own powers to hopefully patch up the mortal blow that was dealt to his captain. He almost thought he felt his neck crack the wrong way as the surges continued traveling through his body and jolted Chris around as though he were being electrocuted. Though when it stopped he was breathing well again , and looking up into the eyes of a partner who saved him. The hole was still there where he had gotten shot, but he felt nothing. He was shaky getting up. The both of them instantly shot back down when they heard someone off to their left yell.  
  
"GET DOWN!"  
  
The loud gunshot erupted upon the head of one soldier that the two of them had not seen. After he was buried headless the troop of remaining umbrella cronies came trampling through the woods. The rest of the S.T.A.R.S held to their positions and fired back. Chris and Kevin hit the ground at the same time. Kevin looked up at all the bullets zinging over his head slowly. He watched in near amazement.  
  
Back in the chopper the shadow stood over a heavy machine gun that simply refused to work. As the area around the cabin was surrounded in total chaos, he saw where the remaining groups of army men were coming down. Taking quick aim at the entire pack he raked down the line. The others down below were putting up a strong offensive but had to duck for their lives as the chopper had seen the other two umbrella troop carriers and unloaded on their propellers. Being that all the choppers were carrying similar sings they accidentally took this chopper for a carrier unloading reservists coming in for an emergency. As both umbrella machines hit the ground upon the screams of their very own men. The wave that was sent out had every single person in the vicinity jumping for cover. The wave sent them all off their feet. Chris dove over Kevin to return the favor as they were both smashed into the wood side of the cabin.  
  
As the explosion carried on, Rebecca had just shot back at another grouping of agents high on the ridge when she turned around and saw the wave coming towards her, and dove for the ground.  
  
Carlos jumped from the chopper after the smoke had cleared somewhat with his weapon aimed and called out their names finding Chris holding Kevin as they both jogged over to see him.  
  
"CARLOS! Where the hell you been?"  
  
"Looking for you guys! I saw all these men heading in the direction of the cabin and realized ya'll were in trouble. We were just heading back, and we destroyed three labs! Umbrella's probably crippled to shit now without these places functioning. You should have seen the stuff they kept there too. But we can talk about it later. Let's help our little friend over here."  
  
Kevin was a little woozy. He never faced a side effect like that when using his powers either. There was so much he'd have to get used to if he was going to do his job. Trent's order still stuck inside his head.  
  
Leon walked down the battle field surveying all the damage he and group had done. Strange though everyone looked scared, the battle was rather easy. He walked up to the window where he saw Barry was barely hanging on he yelled out to Rebecca. After a meeting up. She ran in the house to get all the medic gear. Barry had been hanging on by a thread all this time, and had let off his magnum saving both Chris and Kevin's life from the one target they missed, the one target that may have been the same person who shot him through the window. He was hit in the ass, twice in the arm, and one almost close to his heart. After Kevin had just regained his strength he went over to the window seeing Rebecca hustling as the team was getting worried. He had his work cut out for him and wasn't even sure if he had enough strength left to save another one of the team tonight.  
  
Jill wanted to slap Chris, but thinking for a second she realized that if she was going to then she should have done it when he first decided to go out and defend for the team. She should have been out there when it began even if his eyes were warning her dead seriously not to go outside with him. Still she'd have to step in the front when the next opportunity came. She could not let something like this happen so easily to one she cared about, and was just lucky that Kevin was there to save him. She owed the boy more than she could ever think of. Even though it seemed selfish to think about Chris when Barry was also injured she couldn't help it. Then she realized that the more she stopped to think about everything that happening this night, it just drained her. There were so many things to worry about in the past, present, and future that it would be too painful to dwell on. She decided to just be thankful that everyone got out okay again like the way she felt in her past endeavors. She just had to move on.  
  
Leon saw Anna come out from the basement level. Her ears had never adjusted to anything so extreme before. She had just been through war. After the explosion all hopes seemed lost coming out, and seeing that people were alive and breathing had her able to breathe again, she went up to Leon unable to say anything for a whole minute. Leon put his arm on her shoulder and brought her closer to him as they gazed up on the horizon looking at what they had done.  
  
Running off in the woods was one man on a walkie talkie getting out information through whisper before hitting the ground unable to run, and bleeding down his pants legs. The words he spoke in were all garbled. As the mask came off, the face that was revealed seemed decayed and zombie like. The words he spoke in were very simplistic.  
  
The person on the receiving end of the message looked rather serious, and focused. His mouth twisted in a sneer of total anger. His little trick did not work the way he hoped it would, the only thing he had gained was the learning of the fact that the S.T.A.R.S were surely alive ,and they were here in his domain. Surely they would not survive his disaster, but at least now that he was aware of their presence he could make a better decision on his next set of actions.  
  
That's it 4 now. Sorry about not getting back you early as I should've you know. I'm tired and I've got reading due first thing tomorrow morning. Fun huh? Well I've got to stop hanging around the same old subject. That does it! You can trust me on this one. Next chapter is the international state of emergency 


End file.
